K'ON: Song of War
by Le loup de Kaiser
Summary: "It is better to forge the soul than redeem it."- A quote they learned through their brief encounter with horrors yet to be imagined. A warhammer 40k, K-ON crossover.
1. Track 1: Recruitment

_**Foreword**_

It's been so long since I've written a story. And honestly, I'm embarrassed that I haven't continued most of my original works. But do take heart. I've learned so much in the past years I've been on FanFiction and I will complete my tasks.

But enough about the apologies, what I really want to talk about is a tale that will make history in the lives of a very unsuspecting group of characters.

Ever since I was a child, I've loved this epic masterpiece that Games-Workshop birth to life and continue to raise. With so much unquestionable potential, any author can tap into it and turn the weakest characters into gritty, tough, customers ready for everything. But in this fanfic, We'll explore the journey of four high-school...er.. college girls as they make their way through hell...*ahem*... R.O.T.C. training camp. May the Emperor watch over their souls.

* * *

**K-ON:**

_**Song of War**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Do not touch anything unnecessarily. Beware of pretty girls in dance halls and parks who may be spies, as well as bicycles, revolvers, uniforms, arms, dead horses, and men lying on roads—they are not there accidentally."

-Soviet Infantry Manual, issued in the 1930's-

**Track 1: Recruitment**

**0700 HRS **

**May 5, 20XX**

**Hirasawa Residence, Japan**

It was the first day of the rest of her life.

No longer a high school student, a member of the Light Music Club, or the resident of the Hirasawa Home… she is now a college student, and very excited.

She was fully dressed, and in front of the mirror for one last check.

Red sneakers… check.

Pink Socks… check.

Red Skirt… check.

Pink Shirt with the words "GO TO DMC" printed in messy red on the front… check.

Brown Hair, well brushed with bangs clipped to one side on the right… oh.

"Maybe I should wear contacts like Mugi-chan." She thought out loud.

Lately she's been fascinated with contact lenses and how they change the colors of the eyes. All the new designs were appealing and cute. She desperately wanted to try one.

"_I wonder if I could ask Sawa-chan to lend me some of hers. Hehe. They look like purple candy."_

She began imagining peeling off the contact lenses from her former teacher's eyes and eating them like they were a sugary treat. In fact, her imagination was so vivid, that she actually believed it was in her mouth and chewing it so as to taste it.

A knock on the door. A slight creak as it opened.

A younger brown haired girl entered the room and said, "Onee-chan, everyone is downstairs waiting for you."

The older girl snapped to attention and turned around and said, "Ah, Ui-chan. I guess it's time to go."

* * *

Gazing at the large camping bag on the floor, the three girls in the living room were awed by its presence.

"It's so big." said the long haired, blonde one.

"How much did she pack?" said the long haired, black haired one.

"Somehow, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Said a brown haired one with a yellow headband parting her front bangs to the sides.

As their curiosity reached its peak, footsteps from the stairs across the room could be heard. Intuitively following the sound, they watched as their long time friend walked down with her younger sister right behind her.

"Thank you for waiting!" said the bright-eyed, brown haired girl.

The girl with the yellow headband pumped her fist and said, "Yosh! Yui, are you ready to take pictures and play all day?"

The bright-eyed girl replied, "Yes! We'll take lots of pictures and play all day, Ritsu!"

Both girls threw their fists to the air. But Ritsu received a fist to the head, courtesy of the black haired girl. "Stop kidding around. We're not there to have fun this time."

The blonde girl then interrupted, "This is my first time riding a bus to the city."

The black haired girl faced her. "You've never ridden one Mugi?"

Yui then interjected, "That's right…Mugi-chan always gets around by car. Hey, Mugi-chan, let's sit by the windows so we can see the buildings."

"Okay." Replied the cheerful blonde girl.

The black haired girl however sighed in defeat. She was the most stubborn and steadfast one in the group but at times like these, she can't help but leave them to their own devices. "Hey, Yui, are you really bringing that camping bag? That's way too heavy for even you to carry."

Yui replied, "It's alright Mio-chan. After carrying gitah around so long, I've developed strong shoulders."

Mio replied, "That's not the problem Yui. After a long period of walking around, you'll get too tired to even move while carrying that thing. Use your head a little."

Mugi suddenly said, "I think our bus is here."

The girls walked to the front door and opened it to see a blue and white striped bus waiting in front of the house.

Yui, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio gathered their bags together and began loading them onto the bus. As the four girls loaded their stuff, Ui, the only one not joining them, felt a little sad that her sister was leaving. After all, one year away, is far too long.

"Onee-chan…"

Yui ran back to the door and hugged her sister as tears begun to form over their eyes.

"Don't worry Ui. I'll mail you everyday. Please take care of gitah and the house while I'm away. Oh, and tell Azu-nyan, that we're having a lot of fun in the camp so she doesn't have to worry about us too." She said to her sister while rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Ui nodded as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and begun sneezing into it. Relieved, she pulled out a brush from her other pocket and said, "Onee-chan, let me brush your hair again."

Yui nodded slightly as Ui brushed away the small cowlicks and few tangles that formed. "Onee-chan, promise me you'll take care of yourself more."

Yui replied, "Don't worry Ui. I always take care of myself. And if anything goes wrong, you're always there to help me out, right?"

"YUUUIIII! Let's go." Shouted Ritsu.

With that, Yui patted her cheeks and ran off onto the bus. The four girls waved goodbye as the bus left the street and drove off to the city.

Sitting next to each other at the window seats, Yui and Mugi excitedly watched as they left familiar grounds onto uncharted territory.

Yui looked to the window seats at the other side of the bus and said, "Mio-chan, take a look! There are pigeons flying!"

Mio replied, "Really?" she and Ritsu walked over to Yui's side and gazed out the window to see the flock of pigeons that flew through the sky in perfect harmony. It was a beautiful sight on that bright sunny day.

* * *

**0742 HRS**

**Todai University, Hongo Campus**

**Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan**

The bus stopped a few feet away from the gate, allowing the passengers to ferry themselves towards the university, in the cold morning air. Most of the passengers walked straight in with high hopes of the university. A few, strolled to the nearby tents by the entrance, looking for their next destinations.

"Why do we have to go through this ROTC training camp?" asked Ritsu as the four girls strolled.

Mugi explained, "Sawako-sensei said that before we can enter our college, we needed to complete ROTC training first."

"But that doesn't sound like a lot of fun though." Ritsu replied as they arrived at the tent of the ROTC recruiter.

In front of them was a long table with flyers and a few registration papers neatly piled to the side.

The recruiter, seated across them, smiled seeing these four girls pick up registration papers for the training camp. Not many took the time off to do formal training so to see four young girls willingly enter was definitely, something to be happy about.

As the girls jotted down their information in the sheet of paper, Yui suddenly bolted straight up and said, "I left Azu-nyan's camera on the bus!"

"Eh? You didn't put it back in the bag?" Mio replied.

Ritsu replied, "If we hurry up, you can still catch the bus."

Yui suddenly pulled on Mio's hand as she ran towards the entrance with a worried Mugi trailing behind. Despite Mio's protests, they disappeared from sight and ran to catch the bus, leaving Ritsu with the incomplete forms.

"Those are some pretty interesting friends you have." The recruiter replied.

Ritsu faced the soldier and said, "We go through this all the time. But it's a lot more interesting that way."

The recruiter replied, "What made you interested in joining ROTC?"

Ritsu scratched her head and awkwardly answered, "Our college required it so, uh but it looked really cool, no offense."

The recruiter retorted, "It's okay. Most don't like it at the beginning, but eventually, they change their minds and realize it wasn't all that bad."

Ritsu answered, "Is that so? But won't we get all sweaty and dirty from it?"

"It's part of the training. It's meaningless if you don't get your hands dirty." Said the recruiter.

Ritsu rubbed her head and said, "That's true." _"But if we're just going to run around in the heat, it's going to get boring soon. There has to be something with more of a challenge."_

She looked back at her form and noticed that she was almost done. All that was left was her signature under the fine print and…

"_What's this?"_ she thought, seeing a strange question.

**############################################**

"**Do you wish to join the S.A.S. Advanced Curriculum (Y/N)?"**

**############################################  
**

Was what was written. It was the last question before the signature signing.

"What's this S.A.S. Advanced Curriculum?"

The recruiter replied, "That's the advanced class for the hardcore enthusiasts. Not many survive the training and more than 50% drop out after the 2nd week. It's our toughest course yet."

Immediately,_ that_ caught the young girl's eye.

Ritsu smiled mischievously and said, "Well, whatever." She wrote a check on the yes box of her form, and Mio's form.

Just in time, Mio, Mugi and Yui ran back to the tent, huffing as they did.

"Thank God that we got there before the bus left. Azu-nyan would get really mad at me if I lost it." Yui said in between breaths.

Mio didn't waste any time and began writing again on the form. Mugi followed her example and came upon the strange question as well. _"S.A.S. Advanced Curriculum. Otou-san said Uncle John was in the SAS where he'd do covert operations behind enemy lines. This is the first time I've heard of their training class before. Is this how they recruit their trainees? So then this will be actual military training?"_

Immediately, _that _caught the young girl's eye.

"_I've always wanted to go through military training!" _Mugi thought as her eyes sparkled. Without hesitation, she made a check on the yes box.

Mio on the other hand, wasn't delighted to see a check on the yes box of her form. And when she stole an obvious glare at Ritsu, she saw her feigning ignorance.

Immediately, _that _caught the young girl's eye.

"Ritsu, did you write anything on my form?" Mio said as she coldly strangled her friend.

Ritsu made a barely audible yes.

"Which part?" Mio asked again, her grip never loosening.

Ritsu managed to pronounce that it was the S.A.S. Advanced Curriculum box. Yui heard her and looked at that question. She looked over at her friends' forms and saw that they were checked as well.

Immediately, _that _caught the young girl's eye.

"I guess I'll join too." Said Yui. She put a check on it before anyone could stop her.

Mio dropped Ritsu and lost her cold demeanor as she tried to talk Yui out of it. Sadly, Ritsu had already finished signing her form with Mugi finishing hers off as well. Both girls handed it to the recruiter.

"Not you too Mugi?" Mio protested.

Ritsu replied, "It's useless Mio-chan. We're all in this together now, right Yui?"

Mio cut in, "Don't do as she says Yui, we can still write another—"

But she was too late. Yui had signed hers and gave it to the recruiter.

Mio, devastated that she was deserted, was caught speechless by what they had done. Begrudgingly, she signed her form, and gave it to the recruiter.

Taking all their forms, the recruiter replied, "Good luck girls. I hope you make it back in time for next spring. The bus for the advanced class is just right around the corner. It's the green one with the white, double-headed eagle on it."

The girls picked up their bags once more and looked for their bus. But unlike the other buses, this one wasn't hard to find. It was painted in olive drab all around with the top having bone white as the color. But what made it stood out was the white, double-headed eagle painted at the sides.

"Whoa. That's pretty cool." Ritsu replied.

"Ritsu, what did you sign us for?" Mio asked, not wanting know.

Mugi replied, "This will definitely be fun though."

Ritsu answered, "That's right. Unlike regular ROTC, we'll get to do more cool stuff like—"

Mio cut in, "Like what? Do you even know what _regular _ROTC is? If you hadn't been so greedy, we won't have to do something completely reckless. You can't take back this decision."

Grumpily, she marched to the bus, pissed off a little more than usual.

Yui told Ritsu, "Ritsu, you have to apologize to Mio later. I think she's really mad this time."

"Ritsu frowned and said, "Alright."

The other three girls boarded the bus, still in high spirits despite the sudden whim of Ritsu. They all sat together in the back of the bus, leaving the other seats for the other would be recruits. Though normally it would be a 70:30 male to female population in this field, surprisingly, it was at 60:40 in this particular bus.

Yui noticed the many women in the bus and said, "I'm glad there's so many girls in the bus. I thought we'd be the only ones in this trip. It'll be really fun this time. I still wish Azu-nyan was here with us though. Ah, I'll mail her right now." She pulled out her cellphone and texted her kouhai(1), Azusa, about the current events.

As the last recruit entered the bus, the driver closed the door and announced, "Okay, Listen up. We'll get only one pit-stop so if you need to go to the toilet, brush your teeth or whatever, do it there. But after that, it's smooth sailing all the way." He shifted gears, and drove the bus.

It took them out of the city and closer to the countryside. The drive was much longer than expected so the four girls did whatever they could to pass the time. They played cards, told jokes, ate some snacks, and even watched a movie on the TV hanging from the ceiling of the bus. Unfortunately, the bus driver must love foreign films since the only movies he had available for viewing were _**Full Metal Jacket, The Patriot, Enemy at the Gates, and Dear John.**_

"Sugoi. I had no idea what they were saying but it looked awesome." Said Yui. "What do you think Mio?"

Mio however was cowering in the corner of her seat while mumbling "It's just a movie, it's just a movie".

Ritsu replied, "Ahh, she got traumatized again." She then crept closer to Mio and was about to scare her until—

"If you're planning on making noise, do it elsewhere. You'll just annoy me." Said a stern voice, from the seat down front.

"Eh?" said Ritsu. She walked to the seat up front and saw that it was a handsome, black haired young boy, as old as she was.

"What's the problem here?" Ritsu said, her mood dampened by his demeanor.

The boy replied, "Nothing. I just don't like loud sounds."

"You're pretty cheeky for a bishounen. Guys like you should be kinder and more 'Ah, I'm sorry for the intrusion' that kind of thing."

The boy laughed however and replied, "What kind of guy would apologize to a monkey?"

Just before Ritsu was going to maul him to death, Mio and Mugi quickly held her in check while Yui stood in between.

"W-we're really sorry about our friend. It's our fault in the first place." Yui apologized.

"Like hell it is!" Ritsu half yelped threatening to tear him apart.

Yui paid no heed and bowed repeatedly, "We're really sorry. Please forgive us."

The handsome boy gazed his blood red eyes at Yui with curiosity. It was unusual to see this type of girl in this type of bus. "What's your name?"

She replied, "Hirasawa, Yui."

The boy replied, "Ayakawa, Frank…"

Yui smiled and quickly urged her friends back to their seats.

Ritsu pouted and said, "I don't like that guy. He thinks he's way up there."

Mugi replied, "Well, let's just hope we don't meet up with him again. Personally, I believe he's the selfish one for acting like he owns the bus."

Ritsu replied, "So why didn't you tell him that?"

Mugi replied, "I was a little scared to."

Ritsu sighed and said, "Mugi-chan, don't let guys like that scare you. You have to speak out when you need to or you'll regret it later."

Mio replied, "But if we caused trouble it'd be worse. We might even get kicked out."

Suddenly the bus halted and the driver announced, "This is the pit-stop. You've got 15 minutes."

* * *

**1300 HRS**

**Tsubaki Gas Station, Unknown**

**Unknown, Japan**

The pit stop was quite uneventful. Few things happened aside from the girls taking pictures, replenishing their water canteens, last minute toilet breaks and the buying of more snacks. But at the very least, the other recruits who boarded the bus had changed seats so they never saw Frank Ayakawa at the seat in front of them.

With all the recruits on board again the driver set off to continue their trip.

Yui commented, "Hey, are we there yet?"

Mugi replied, "Not yet."

Yui pouted and said, "It's taking too long. I'm getting sleepy." She began yawning as her eyes faded in and out of focus.

Mugi replied, "I'm getting sleepy too. I wonder why…"

"Maybe we should rest for a while." Mio replied.

Ritsu yawned and said, "I guess it's okay. Wake me up when we get there."

Soon, all four of them fell asleep.

Soon, so did everyone else.

Only the driver stayed awake, undaunted by his task.

* * *

**1900 HRS**

**Unknown, Unknown**

"Alright! Let's Go, Let's Go, Let's Go!" was the cry of a stern male voice.

"Take all the bags pronto. I want them off the boat and on the chopper to the LZ." said another stern male voice.

"We've got 18 guys and 12 girls sir."

"Well, you know the drill. Women and children first."

Suddenly, Yui's sleep was cut short as a flashlight was shone on her face. She woke up wondering what was going on as these men in camouflaged uniforms roughly took the recruits off the bus.

"Your turn missy. Nap time's over." Said the soldier in front of her as he pulled her up and dragged her down the bus and onto a boat with a large platform where UH-60 Black Hawks were rearing to go.

"Hey, What's going on?" Yui cried out as the soldier dragged her to the chopper. But amidst her confusion, she could see that everyone else from the bus was being dragged out the same to similar helicopters. Fear began to creep in her heart.

"Where's Mugi, and Mio and Ritsu? Where are my friends?" she pleaded. The soldier paid no heed and strapped her into her seat next to Frank Ayukawa.

"I don't understand. Ayukawa-san, what's going on?" Yui asked him.

The red-eyed bishounen answered, "They're taking us somewhere."

"Where?"

"To what we signed up for."

The UH-60 Black Hawks closed its doors and lifted off and flew to its new destination. With little understanding of the situation, Yui mustered all her courage to stay calm. She didn't know what to do, but panicking all of a sudden in a helicopter full of armed men would not ease her situation.

"_This is all part of the training Yui."_ She thought to herself. _"When we signed up for the advanced class, we knew that things like this were going to happen. This is just training, right?"_

The choppers darted through the night sky, flying as fast and as safe as it could.

* * *

**1921 HRS**

**Unknown, Unknown **

All the Black Hawks landed at the new LZ, an estimated 100 clicks away.

As soon as they landed, the doors swung open revealing several pale faced recruits who, completely unused to being onboard a chopper, vomited. Luckily, the soldiers were prepared and took the liberty of catching the vomit with paper bags.

As the soldiers took the recruits down from their seats, a 6 foot tall, white-skinned man in a grey flak jacket-trench coat, black boots and a black peaked cap with a golden double headed eagle on the front of the cap, marched over, his authority radiant and fearsome.

"I take it the trip went well." He gazed his sharp grey eyes at the sight of the pale recruits and knew what had caused their condition. "Interesting method of draining the blood from your victims, soldiers."

He then marched over to the nearest soldier(the one in Yui's chopper) and politely sat beside him. "Soldier, what is your rank?"

The soldier replied, "C-corporal sir."

The officer then asked him "Corporal, how long does it take to charge up the XR20 Warp Gateway?"

The soldier, fearing for his life replied, "15 minutes sir."

The officer reached into his jacket and quickly pulled out a strange pistol, and aimed it at the corporal.

Distressed by what she was seeing, Yui was about to scream until the officer said, "Shhh. I won't kill him. But I'll make him wish I did. Tell me Corporal, who gave you permission to use the device 2 minutes earlier?"

The corporal now visibly shaking said, "The Captain sir."

The officer then yelled, "CAPTAIN!"

A brown haired soldier with the rank of captain jumped down from one of the choppers and approached the officer with nerves of clay. Once there he asked with a little hesitation, "You called sir?"

The officer aimed his gun at the captain's leg and squeezed the trigger, sending a small blast of red light through it. It made a bullet sized wound, but the cauterization made it feel worse than one. The captain fell, writhing in pain and the held his wound as the officer faced the Corporal and said, "Thank you for your assistance…Captain. Take the Corporal here, to the medic. It seems he accidentally shot himself with a Laspistol."

"Ye-yes sir." The newly promoted captain answered before dashing to his demoted comrade and rushing him to the base about half a click away.

Unfazed by his own heartlessness, he walked to Yui and Frank and helped them down the chopper, despite the former's obvious fear of him.

The officer looked at Yui and said, "In time you will understand why I did that. But until then, follow my orders and answer my questions. Your bags have been delivered to the training square. Come. We have little time."

Yui, more frightened than worried, did as she was told, not wanting to get shot down like that soldier. Frank on the other hand, followed with ease, his steps natural and rhythmic.

Yui was perplexed by the ease of her acquaintance. _"How can he walk so easily after what he's seen? Maybe… he already understood that there is no escape from this place. Ui, Azu-nyan, Sawako-sensei…I won't be coming home right away. I might not even make it home at all."_

The officer escorted Yui and Frank passed the 10 foot tall cement walls and gate and into the heart of the base. It was very large approximately twice the area of Todai University. At each corner was a tower with sentries and a large gun emplacement salvaged from WWII tanks. At the leftmost side of the base was a large rectangular hangar. Next to it, a large steel warehouse. On the right most place of the base was the rectangular shaped barracks where the soldiers and recruits slept but beside it was another barracks with the Red Cross printed on the front above the door. At the back of the base, was where the communications tower and a strange arc-shaped device with a glowing energy ball hovering in its center stood(2). Also close by it was where the cafeteria, latrines, and showers were.

Everything was completely foreign to Yui. But the officer led her to the training square where the other recruits awaited, their bags scattered around.

Yui immediately recognized her friends and ran to them as fast as she could.

"YUI!" the other girls shouted as she ran to them. They jumped into a large hug and were about to cry until the officer yelled out, "Everyone, fall in line right now!"

The other soldiers around the recruits begun lining them up into three groups of ten.

Yui, Mugi, Mio and Ritsu alongside six other boys formed the leftmost group. Frank Ayukawa, seven other boys and two more girls were in the middle group. The last group somehow composed of the last six girls and four boys.

All three groups stood to attention not saying a word as the officer spoke.

"My name is Amir Stone." The officer started, his voice clear and his tongue sharp. "But you can call me Commissar. Do you know why they call me commissar? It's because I shoot my own recruits."

Sweat poured down the faces of the weaker-willed recruits.

"Before anything else, I'd like to congratulate you on making this bold decision to undertake this training. But that's where the friendliness ends. Tonight, and for the rest of this year, you are maggots. You were born by something not even a mother could love. The whole point of your existence is to feed on the crap of others, cleaning them up while dirtying yourselves. This is what the society you live in has done to you. But it doesn't have to be that way. With enough hard work, you could grow up into a fly—a mere annoyance."

Some of the male recruits were already loosing their cool, but reigned in their hate at the sight of the guns that surrounded them at all sides, and the officer who still held his gun, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Because you are maggots, we will step on you. Your, race, sex , skin tone, size and age will be abused in every creative way possible. There is no hope in my hell hole. So while you're still ahead, save yourself the trouble and _die. right. now_."

The whole morale of these 30 recruits begun to fall. But the officer pressed on.

"You are now grouped into squads of three and will be assigned ranks and call signs. If you do not wish to die in a pool of your own excretion, you will listen and you will learn. The Leftmost group will be Pus-1. The Middle, Pus-2. And the Rightmost, Pus-3. We will begin training shortly. Find your things and a good bed in the barracks."

With the last words, he left, leaving his subordinates to organize themselves and prepare for the worst.

Frank Ayukawa looked at the four girls he met earlier and saw their disheartened looks. _"They should know by now what they've got themselves into. Only a matter of time till they crack."

* * *

_

**(1) Kouhai** – it means underclassman in Japanese.

**(2) XR20 Warp Gateway** – a primitive version of the Eldar Webway Gates. Considering the time period, it is the most advanced device of its age.

I hope you enjoyed the read. If this does well, I'll write some more. Until then, I'll be seeing you around.


	2. Track 2: Initiation

_**Foreword**_

Hello again. I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Now that we've established a solid start, I'm going to steer the story towards the aspect we all love about 40k. Let us see how our girls handle the first step towards the grey line.

P.S. I edited this chapter and fixed a few quirks. So please bear with the changes.

* * *

**K-ON:**

_**Song of War

* * *

**_

"It is well that war is so terrible, else we should grow too fond of it."

-Gen. Robert E. Lee-

**Track 2: Initiation**

**0800 HRS**

**Monday, May 5, 20XX**

**Sender: Hirasawa, Yui**

"Dear Azu-nyan, how are you? Is the Light Music Club doing well? Guess what, we're on the bus heading to the ROTC training camp. I'm so excited. We'll get to salute generals, sing blues, watch war movies, and take plenty of pictures. I'll send you some everyday so you can enjoy the experience where you are. ^_^

Oh, Ritsu signed us up for this S.A.S. Advanced Curriculum. It sounds tough, but I'll be able to hang on as long as I have you guys. I have a souvenir from the pit-stop for you and Ui-chan. But I can't tell you what it is. It's a surprise. HAHAHA.

I'll see you soon Azu-nyan."

* * *

**1200 HRS**

**Tuesday, May 6, 20XX**

**Sender: Hirasawa, Yui**

"Azu-nyan, I need you. I'm scared of the guy in charge. He shot one of his own men right in front of me after…..

I'm sorry. I can't hold it anymore. After the pit-stop, we all fell asleep in the bus. When we woke up, several soldiers dragged us onto this helicopter…they called it the 'Black Hawk'. It took us away to this military base they called, 'Imperial Eagle'. It's really big, dark and gloomy. But then the officer grouped us into three 10-people squads and lectured us. He kept yelling about how worthless we are and that he'll shoot us if we don't listen.

Afterwards, we picked up our stuff and went inside the barracks. The soldiers let us pick our beds which was good, but after 2 hours, they burst into the room and shook us up, telling us that we had to get dressed for the training. I tried to dress up really fast but I tripped and was scolded by Cpt. Price for being clumsy. He pulled me to my feet and dragged me out to the training field and volunteered me to do the obstacle course first.

I did hopscotch on the tires while being yelled at. Then I got kicked down into the mud filled with animal organs and crawled under a barbed wire. It dug into me and scratched my back. I hate them. They threw animal blood over me while I crawled. And I think someone pissed on me too.

Afterwards, I climbed over this really tall spider-rope thing. They said it was 3.6 meters tall but there wasn't a way to get down. You had to climb over it and jump and grab the rope on the other side and pull yourself up to the top of the Cliffside. Mio was too scared to do it so she was made to do push-ups. Ritsu managed to climb to the top but was too scared to jump so she ended up being the last one to the top.

But it just keeps getting worse. At the top of the cliff, Cpt. Price made us cut down 2 trees per squad and we had to carry both logs on our shoulders to the top. One of the guys cursed him and threatened to sue him to his father, the senator. Cpt. Price shot his legs with a Laspistol. It was really bad. Especially since that guy was on our squad. One of us had to carry him to the top where the medical team was waiting. So that left us to carry both logs with 4 people each. Mugi volunteered to carry him and told the boys to carry one log up the path as quickly as they could then come back down and help the rest of us. We followed her orders and managed to get to the top first. I think Cpt. Price smiled at her after that.

When we got to the top, he gave everyone a sack of rice that he tied to our backs. It was already pitch black, but we were made to take the sacks back down to the base using the long path down that led to the west entrance of the base. I was glad that was the last of the course. We slept at around 12 am. I was so sore, that I didn't want to change clothes anymore.

We woke up at 5 am to the voice of Cpt. Price. He made us run for 4 miles through the forest. I can't take it anymore Azu-nyan. The entire 3rd squad fell on the floor after the first mile. The 2nd squad was made to pick them up and continue the run. They were all yelling in pain. We weren't doing so well either. Mugi and I fell to the floor and the Captain kicked us over till we lay on our backs. He made us do sit-ups and kicked our sides whenever we did it wrong. Ritsu begged him to stop but he aimed his gun at her head and told her to keep running forward or he shoots her. Mio then fell and did the sit-ups with us. I'm sorry everyone. I let you down…

Pushups were next. We did so many I can't remember. One guy was kicked in his right arm while doing a pushup because Cpt. Price heard him get mad. That's two in the infirmary now.

Jumping jacks…chin-ups…then we were thrown into the lake and had to swim back and forth using breast stroke and no hands. I couldn't feel my arms anymore. My legs were also really tired and my body was sore from the bruises and cuts. I thought I was going mad. But after the swim, he let us walk back to the base to take a shower. But it hurts. It still hurts. I want to eat and go home."

* * *

**2100 HRS**

**Tuesday, May 6, 20XX**

**Sender: Hirasawa, Yui**

"Azu-nyan…I wonder if you received my message. I don't care anymore though. I'm going to escape.

After my last message, we were finally given food in the cafeteria after 28 hours. We could barely lift our spoons to eat. We had a little time to ourselves so I asked my squad to help out in escaping. They were all too tired to try but kept my plan a secret. They must be preparing for when I fail.

Ritsu doesn't talk much now. She just keeps apologizing for putting us in this mess in the first place. I'm worried about them. But I can help them once I'm on the other side. I know when the guards change shifts. I can do this. Please help me Azu-nyan. You're my only hope. 3 hours from now, I'll escape. Please pray for me."

* * *

**1200 HRS**

**Wednesday, May 7, 20XX**

**Sender: Hirasawa, Yui**

"Hello Azusa. Are you okay? I wish I could talk to you but they had a jamming device on all cellphones. I guess my last 2 messages never reached you. I'm just frustrated right now and need a way to vent out.

I'm in the military prison cell. Their Special Forces team caught me when I was trying to reach past the forest. 'Storm Troopers' they were called. They were practically invisible and knocked me out from behind.

When they brought me back, they had me tied up to wall and prepared a firing squad armed with rubber bullets. But Commissar Amir Stone had a better idea. He made Pus-1 the firing squad instead. And just in case, he put the original firing squad as the back-up squad should they hesitate in shooting me. In short, Pus-1 plus me would get shot if Pus-1 doesn't shoot. So they fired and I cried for them. They were more scared than I was. And now, I don't know what to do. I wish I was more like Sgt. Frank Ayukawa. He was never scared no matter what Cpt. Price or the Commissar threw at him. But I understand now. There is no escape from this place. Only death is my savior in this hell hole."

* * *

**2030 HRS **

**Thursday, May 8, 20XX**

**Imperial Eagle, "Atonement" Barracks**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

**++Sergeant Yui Hirasawa++**

Azusa, how I miss you. I've gotten a letter from Ui and she's told me what a wonderful time you're having. Your words of encouragement and the picture you included, mean more than you know.

After a small talk with the Commissar, he gave me a datalog for me to use as a diary and let me rejoin my squad. Needless to say, I was happy to be in the company of friends.

We cried hard and long and swore to never abandon each other. We've become really close since then.

The training grew harder what with gun and CQC training added to the schedule. We were taught how to use M14s, AR-15s, and all sorts of weapons. I really liked the flamethrower. _Everything Burns._

I worked really hard this time and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant alongside Mugi, Mio and Ritsu. Everyone else in the squad became Corporals.

As we trained, our specialties and skills began to emerge. Mio became our CQC expert. I never knew how well she could fight with a knife, much less a club though strangulation seems to be her favorite method. Ritsu was our best CQB and demolitions expert. However Cpt. Price repeatedly punished her for throwing the pin instead of the grenade. Mugi was the best of our group showing good leadership skills and the best marksmanship Commissar has ever seen.

I have yet to know of mine. But so far Cpt. Price said that 'soldiers like me only shine when all hell breaks loose' so I must wait till actual battlefield practice.

At 1700 HRS today we were taught more about the base and the use of Comm. links and radios. This place is called the "Imperial Eagle" and is located at sector 214 of the Planet Grid. I'm not allowed to tell you the local name of the place but there are plenty of pine trees and rocky mountainsides. A fresh stream river runs between one of the valleys and there are plenty of bears, fish, eagles, foxes, wolves and hares running about. I wonder what we're having for dinner… I hope they heat the soup tonight.

* * *

**0100 HRS**

**Saturday, May 10, 20XX**

**Alpha-1, Whisper Pass**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

**++Sergeant Yui Hirasawa++**

I'm currently doing patrols around the roadside to sector 215. Yesterday was a mess. Pus-2 completely annihilated us in the war games. 'We were too cowardly, broke rank and fled straight into an ambush' is what Cpt. Price told us before sending us to do border patrols.

We each took turns as lookouts. Corporal "Stew" Inayama, took the first shift. Then Sawamura-san, Mio, Ritsu, and me taking the last. Mugi and the rest patrolled the forest. She'll be alright. That nice boy, Corporal Shuuji Kobe, is watching out for her. I guess it's because he really likes her that he's looking out for her. I heard he's been excelling the training and could be promoted to 1st Lieutenant soon. That would mean he'd be head of our squad with Master Segeant Mugi second in line. Maybe I should try to work up to 2nd Lieutenant…

I heard a sound. I better go check it out.

* * *

**1200 HRS**

**Sunday, May 19, 20XX**

**Imperial Eagle, Mess Hall**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

**++Sergeant Yui Hirasawa++**

Two weeks and two days have passed since we first arrived here and I've learned some interesting things about this place. The Imperial Eagle was a new base OP designed for the 'Imperial Guard' system that they've initiated. It's undetectable not because of design or location, but because of the XR20 Warp Gateway. The gateway uses power from the warp storms in space to generate a field that shields against radar and human sight. How Amazing! It even allows faster than light travel which is why we were able to travel from Japan(Sector 11) all the way to Sector 214(1) in matter of seconds. But there is a downside. We must wait 15 minutes to let it recharge. Any less and we'll get our souls torn from our bodies, or at the very least, vomit from the strain put on our bodies.

In the past week, the most important event that happened was during our marksmanship practice. We were given a new gun called a Lasgun. It was created to replace M-16s as the new Battle Rifle. But I have many doubts about that gun. It tends to overheat, is not good for stealth missions and quite heavy(2). The weight issue is a minor problem but the overheating is quite the opposite. But as always, I was given the honor of testing it out. Thank God for nice volunteers like me.

1st Lieutenant Shuuji Kobe finally confessed to Mugi and she accepted. I'm so happy for her. I didn't think it would happen but I guess the bonds between contrasting personalities is a little different. Ritsu has been getting on Mio's case ever since the confession. Why? Mio happens to be really popular with the boys. Especially those from Pus-2. Pus-3 on the other hand is in very bad shape. The girls there are tough but even they can only handle so much.

We've been put through so much hard work and abuse that it really doesn't surprise us anymore when a new addition to the training was announced. Camouflage, field craft and night missions were added to the list on top of the regular exercise, CQC and Weapon's training. In fact, the only rest period we get is during the lectures and 6 hour nap time. I overheard the Captain talk about "the go ahead" with psychological warfare. Of us all, Pus-3 will be the first to break in that.

* * *

**2102 HRS**

**Friday, May 29, 20XX**

**Imperial Eagle, "Apothecary" Infirmary**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

**++Sergeant Yui Hirasawa++**

It'll be the end of the first month. Only eleven more to go. In the last ten days, we've been put on more live exercises than ever. Border patrols became a regular thing and night raids from other squads kept us alert. Cpt. Price taught us how to build traps and create defensive perimeters so as to better defend ourselves against an ambush.

Quite often on those patrols, we'd get easily ambushed. Sgt. Frank Ayukawa advised us to stop chattering so much as it beacons out our location. So instead of verbal orders, we'd use hand signals, wires and animal calls to communicate. Rarely are we able to use flash signals as we'd often be separated for a defensive ambush maneuver.

But yesterday was the worst patrol yet. At 2200 HRS on the west bank overlooking Whisper Pass, we formed up in a crescent formation with traps in front to cover our retreat. For an hour we didn't say a word. I should've been worried. I hadn't heard a sound from anyone as I watched the road. It was dark and we weren't sure where the next ambush would be or when it would come. By the time I realized something was wrong, it was too late. I was blindfolded and gagged then dragged for an hour to an unknown location. Possibly, a hideout. When they removed the bindings and blindfold, it dawned upon me that we were captured and to be interrogated about the location of our base and the chain of command.

I quickly huddled to Mio, Ritsu and Mugi and told them to not say a word concerning the base or our comrades. Pretty soon, the boys caught on and kept silent as well.

I didn't recognize the soldiers. They wore black, ski masks and spoke in a different language until they dragged us into this small hut and took us to the large basement. It smelled of poop, piss and dead rats. We were tied up and left in that room for about an hour with a guard at the door. Soon, another guard came in and pulled me to my feet and brought me upstairs into this small square room fit for only four people. They made me sit down on a wooden chair and asked me personal questions in English. Because the soldiers spoke the language more often than Japanese in the base, we all became fluent in it. But at that moment, I couldn't say a word knowing I'd put an entire base at risk. So they hit me to make me talk.

They'd ask, "What is your mission?" if I didn't talk, I'd receive a black eye.

Then they ask, "Who sent you?" I didn't say a word so they kicked me in the gut.

Another one cursed I think and asked, "How many more are there?" I wouldn't speak so they took a strong piece of plywood and hit my sides before throwing me to the floor then holding my hands in place and held a wet towel over my face and drenching me with water so as to drown me. They repeated it and asked again, "What is your mission?"

I was in pain but I didn't want to betray my comrades again. I'm not a coward. But they knew that as well so they put me in a large sack and hung me from the ceiling and repeatedly hit me with the plywood. I was sure it was the plywood. But I think they also used a steel tube. I couldn't tell in between the yelling and cursing. It was the most painful night I've ever faced.

They didn't stop there though. They took down the sack and pulled me out just to put me in a drum and rolled me outside and downhill. I blacked out at that part and only woke up when I was at the bottom of the hill. I felt my ribs crack so I crawled out to check. My sides were yellowish red. My arms severely bruised. My legs and head ached and a fiery pain swelled up all over that moving became impossible. I think most of my bones had cracked by then. 5 minutes later, the Storm Troopers came and put me on a stretcher and took me to the infirmary. I slept for the rest of the day alongside other recruits.

The doctors said that they'd perform surgery in a few minutes to mend my body and place a biochemically produced organic implant called 'M-FIBER' to strengthen physical regeneration and mental focus. I also heard something about 'Ecclesiarchy' and 'Adeptas Sororitas' but I think the Commissar shook his head at that.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**1000 HRS**

**May 30, Saturday**

**Imperial Eagle, "Apothecary" Infirmary**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

**++Sergeant Yui Hirasawa++**

The operation was a success. My body has never felt stronger. Though at first, I was seeing the world in slow motion, after an hour of adjustment, I'm able to function normally again.

We didn't do any major drills today. Only the daily exercises, marksmanship and plenty of rest. I've never appreciated free time more than today. I took the time to do the picture takings I promised Ui and everyone in Pus-1 joined in. It was the one day of pure fun we've had. We strolled around the base, talked about the time when Corporal "Stew" accidentally mistook a bull for a tank and how good the food was lately.

I got to learn everyone's background today. 1st Lt. Shuuji was from a public high school who graduated at the bottom of the honor roll. He was part of the art club and chose the SAS Advanced Curriculum by mistake so he ended up here. He can be weird and funny at times but I think I see why Mugi chose him.

Corporal "Stew" and the others were classmates from a private school but failed the entrance exams. They were given the offer of ROTC training so they could get into college and wound up here thinking the advanced class would strengthen their resume.

It was a blast. The hours went by so slowly. The hardships we went through taught us that. Oh yeah, we were taught a new system of measuring time. Now we count things by millenniums and the years within those millenniums. It's pretty complex at first but we got the hang of it. All those times practicing reading coordinates and memorizing OP and LZ codes paid off. But what i found out during the lecture about the 'Imperial Dating System' completely blew me. Everyone on this planet is an alien. Not in the sense you see on TV, but in the sense that we are humans not from earth. I had so many questions after that. I couldn't understand that we, being taught were on earth, were actually on another planet just in the same galaxy.

Everyone was just as stumped as I was. But then he started telling us about the 'God-Emperor' of man and the vast empire called the 'Imperium' and that there were many planets like ours-clones of Terra. As he lectured, the galaxy became more fascinating to visit. I hope that one day, I get to be able to visit the real earth and its adjacent planets.

I asked the Commissar and Cpt. Price if we could put a stage and play music tonight. They were reluctant at first but agreed as long as it was taken down by 2200 HRS sharp. I can't wait to show everyone what Houkago Tea Time can do. Especially Pus-3. They've changed so much in the past month. They used to be like those fashion girls you'd see on TV but now there's a mix of coldness and sharpness in their eyes. It's like there are so many clones of Kallen Stadtfeld and Jeanne D' Arc in that squad. I hope they're okay.

Ah, I better get back to the First Aid Training.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0400 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Imperial Eagle, "Nest" Communication Tower**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

**++Sergeant Yui Hirasawa++**

Today we've been briefed on our first task as Pus-1. There's a Tank Factory in Sector 216 past the East entrance of the base. There have been no communications from it in 24 hrs. So we have to do some recon work and find out what went wrong.

Our objectives are twofold:

Scout the Base

Relay information back to headquarters

If there are any survivors, we have to wait for orders from HQ before proceeding.

This one sounds very serious. It doesn't seem like actual training this time. In fact, the Commissar looked a little bit reluctant to hand these orders out. After we were dismissed, I stole a shielded laptop from the nearby room and got everyone to email their loved ones back at home.

This may be my very last entry in the datalog. So I'm sending all of it to you Azusa. I'm glad that we were friends. I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done. I can only pray that God forgives me. Please tell Ui I love her and that I'm taking care of myself. Tell Sawako-sensei that I had a lot of fun with her and that she should be herself as that's the only way she can make her students shine.

This is Sgt. Yui Hirasawa signing off.

* * *

(1) Sector 11 – If you know Code Geass, you definitely know this. If you don't, its the area code given to Japan.

(2) Lasgun – A staple of the Imperium during the 41st Millennium but was in still in its primitive and experimental state in this planet.

Thank you once again for reading my fanfic. Don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Track 3: Initialization

_**Foreword**_

Hello again. I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will help us reflect on what they're fighting for.

* * *

**K-ON:**

_**Song of War

* * *

**_

"This soldiering thing sadly deadens that very good thing, humanity."  
-Lewis Wallace, Civil War general, author of Ben Hur-

**Track 3: Initialization**

**0.000.127.M42**

**0430 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Imperial Eagle, East Entrance**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

First light hadn't broken in. It was_ that_ early in the morning.

The cold breeze swept through the Imperial Eagle, taking the dust off the boots of the soldiers standing by for the gates to open. They each checked their equipment making sure they had everything for the mission ahead.

"Does everyone have their Lasguns fully charged?" Lt. Shuuji asked, the breezed blowing over his dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

All of his camouflaged comrades checked their guns, making sure it wouldn't overheat. It was still an experimental weapon after all.

Mio in particular checked the lethality setting of her weapon. "The power setting is too low on this one." So she turned the small lever and set it at L-3, the highest lethality.

Mugi on the other hand was applying camouflage pattern makeup on her face before strapping the green helmet on her head.

"Mugi, is this enough?" asked Ritsu.

The blonde girl looked at Ritsu and replied, "There's a little space on the left." She began to apply a patternless shade of brown and dark green with a few black stripes on strategic places.

Yui however, needed no help with the war paint. She already painted her face beforehand and was checking her equipment instead.

Lasgun… check.

Extra Clips… check.

4 frag grenades… check.

KA-BAR combat knife… check.

Green Carapace Helmet… check.

Black boots and camouflaged uniform… check.

Brownish green backpack… check.

"I've gotten everything. Ah, Lieutenant, How long are we going to be in the field?" Yui asked.

The young teen replied, "As long as required. Pack just enough."

With last preparations in place, they faced their commanding officer, eyes full purpose.

"Listen, I cannot assure you of your lives." Lt. Shuuji, began. "But I can assure you that no one in this squad will be left behind. Living or dead. Strap on the cloth of your shoes. We're going hunting."

And so they did. With a damp green cloth strapped over their shoes, the Eastern Gates opened and they marched deep into the heart of the forest. It was dark and the dirt was soft. But they marched on in perfect cadence, neither one slipping, all with guns at the ready.

Mugi, Lt. Shuuji and another recruit formed the spearhead.

Mio and Ritsu the left flank.

Corporal "Stew" and another formed the right flank.

Yui was left in the middle group with two other recruits.

They marched on like this, not knowing what they would find when they reached sector 216. It was a mind dulling march but they could not give in to laxity. Many times they had fallen into ambushes as a result so none in the squad dared to give in to autopiloting.

As they reached the end of the forest, Lt. Shuuji raised his left arm slightly, signaling them to halt and kneel down.

On bended knee, the young Lieutenant gazed his surroundings, making sure his hazel eyes missed nothing in this dense forest.

There was a dark shape just ahead. The Lieutenant slowly raised his Lasgun to his shoulder and made one last check on the object.

His eyes focused…

"A stump. False alarm." He quietly quipped.

Standing up once again, the squad marched, relieved it was nothing to fear.

"It's a little too quiet." Ritsu quietly said.

Yui replied, "There's nothing to fear right now. We're still a mile away from the sector."

"Still that far?" one Corporal complained.

"Better than being nearer." Another retorted.

Mio replied, "Don't complain too much. We need to save our breath for when we can actually see the base."

Mugi asked, "Do you really think something happened to them?"

Yui replied, "I hope not."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0500 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Unknown, Unknown**

**Sector 216, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

Having treaded lightly and carefully, the squad reached a large clearing with soft hills, few trees and many rocky outcroppings to provide cover. The grass was thick and tall making it easy to hide.

The squad hid behind a large group of rocky outcroppings that formed two hills. From there, they crawled forward while blending with their surroundings.

Mugi took out her binoculars and gazed through them.

"There's the base." She said, focusing the lenses.

Lt. Shuuji borrowed the tool and saw for himself the base. It was a large complex about the size of the Imperial Eagle. On the west side(the side he was viewing) was a large smelting factory. However it blocked his line of sight, so he could not see what was on the east side.

He turned back to his squad and saw their eager forms. None were winded.

"The base is well within sniping range. But nobody will fire today." He softly said. "Ritsu and Inayama, I want you to skirt around and check the south side."

Both nodded.

"Then Mio, Yui and Sarusui go and check what's up front."

The three nodded.

"Everyone else, start laying the traps and look for an Exfil point." He said, ending his orders.

All squad members walked off to their duties whilst staying in cover and avoiding detection.

* * *

Ritsu and Corporal Inayama skirted the outskirts of the forest combing it naturally until they were able to find a good vantage point to watch over the south side.

"Let's move up here." Ritsu told her comrade.

They went behind the hill and crawled forward until they could see the entire base.

Where the west side was a smelting factory, the east side was the warehouse where they build. The south side had a large hole in its wall. Something had blasted its way through. Though signs of sentries were there, most of them had been blown up leaving the stumps that they could see.

The front gate was completely blasted through. All that remained were rubble and sand on the edges of the charcoal covered wall.

"Woah. That's seriously wicked. What the hell happened here?" said Corporal Inayama

Ritsu replied, "Who knows." _"But it's strange. There's no sign of occupation. They were just raided and left there. What could've happened?"_

"Hey, Ritsu…" the corporal asked.

Ritsu faced him wondering what he was going to ask.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" He finally answered.

Taken by surprise, she had no idea what to say. "N-no. Of course not. What do I look like to you, a murderer?"

The corporal replied, "No, I was just curious… What do you think is down there?"

The sergeant sighed and said, "Well, actually I'm already curious about what's down there."

"You're gonna go?" the corporal replied.

"Yeah. It's abandoned anyway. We might even find buried treasure." Ritsu said before darting past the hills towards the base.

The corporal ran after her, as carefree as she was.

* * *

Entering through the open path to the south wall, Ritsu and her Corporal looked around the deserted wasteland of steel and bricks. There wasn't much left but rubble and the only souls that were there were them.

"A really large battle took place here." Ritsu said, combing the rubble.

"I bet tanks rolled in here and shot everybody up." Said, Inayama as he knelt down and saw tank tracks. But he also uncovered footsteps though they didn't dig as deep into the ground. "Take a look at these footprints."

Ritsu walked to his side to see them. "Okay, Sherlock, what's with them?"

Inayama replied, "They're too light."

"What?" Ritsu asked full of confusion.

"These footprints are too light. No human being walks that casually unless they weighed like a baby." He said inspecting it and the path it was leading to.

Ritsu looked at the path it was headed and began following it to a space slightly off center of the base. She followed them until their traces stopped completely as if the person disappeared.

"Talk about disappearing tricks." Inayama quipped.

"I could say the same to you."

Ritsu and Inayama followed the source of the voice and saw the rest of the squad walking towards them, having come from the main entrance.

"What were you thinking?" Mio said, anger in her voice.

Ritsu scratched her head and said, "Well, it's completely deserted."

Mio replied, "Well you didn't tell us that! If Yui hadn't spotted you guys…"

"Alright, that's enough." Lt. Shuuji interrupted. "Ritsu, What you did was reckless. You were lucky this time."

Yui then announced, "We'd better start investigating. The Commissar would want to know what happened here."

Soon, Lt. Shuuji and four recruits started combing the area, looking for anything that could give them a clue.

Corporal Inayama on the other hand, told the other girls about the footsteps and showed them where they ended.

"So they just disappeared?" Mugi said, a little skeptical about it.

"I'm serious! Take a look. Completely gone." Retorted Inayama.

Mugi, Yui and Mio took a look at the last line of footprints. As he said, it ended in an empty space on the floor. But there was more to it however.

Mugi noticed that the empty space seemed to glitter with an ethereal sparkle.

"_I can feel a presence there."_ She thought as she took a step closer.

Somehow, the closer she was to it, the greater the pull on her soul. But as she moved closer to it, the sparkles started shining to contour a shape.

"What is that thing? It looks very similar but I can't recall where." Mugi said as she moved to closer to it, unaware that she was falling into a trance.

Yui looked at where her friend was gazing and saw the almost invisible, arc-shaped structure.

"Mio, this device was never here before." Yui told her friends.

Mio looked at it and said, "What the- was this here all this time? Why do we see it only now?"

Even Ritsu could see it and said, "Holy crap. It's like a miniature version of the one in the base."

All four girls could see the black and bone white Webway Gate. But when Inayama looked, he couldn't see it. Proof, that the technology was active and strong.

"What the hell are you girls talking about?" he said. The perplexed recruit walked to it and reached out with his hand, accidentally touching it. Jumping back, the gateway suddenly became visible even for him to see. But with its visibility, the gateway activated. The ruinous bolt of lightning in the middle of the arc split and struck five directions around them. Suddenly, 5 Ulthwe Storm Guardians manifested from the struck spots. They towered over the recruits, the blood red eyes of their visors pulsing to life.

"The Mon-keighs have returned. Just as the Farseer predicted they would." Said one of Eldar Conscripts.

Bewildered, the five recruits knew not what just happened. These slender but well built strangers in weird armor and a somewhat pointed helmet appeared out of nowhere. Without much thought, Yui pulled up her rifle and aimed at the one behind her only for him to yank and throw away the gun to the side.

The other recruits could feel how outclassed they were. As they huddled together, back to back, the Storm Guardians moved in closer, like a hunter with a cornered prey.

Then one of the Eldar gets a shot to the back of his head, a burning hole from laser fire. Despite the attack, he is unharmed.

Alerted by the attack, the other Storm Guardians look towards the east and see the other half of Pus-1 moving into cover.

"Quickly, slay them!" said one Eldar as he sprung into action with three others to decapitate their advancing enemies with their power swords.

The last Storm Guardian quickly moved and raised his sword to strike down Mio.

Corporal Inayama tackles him to the ground at the last second and shouts, "Go! Retreat!"

However Mio instead aims her Lasgun at the Eldar but hesitates seeing her comrade struggling with him.

Yui picks up her Lasgun, then quickly moves closer and aims the Lasgun point blank at the Eldar's head and empties the weapon into it.

Ritsu then helps up Inayama to his feet and shouts, "C'mon, while don't see us!"

Mugi moves behind cover and begins giving suppressing fire to the remaining Eldar. Mio snaps out of stupor and follows suit taking cover behind a steel beam and providing laser fire, leaving Yui, Ritsu and Inayama to get closer and flank them.

"Damn these Mon-keigh. I will not die by a flashlight." Said one of the Storm Guardians. All four continue their assault, whilst evading laser fire from both directions.

"Fall Back!" Yells Lt. Shuuji as the four Eldar leap and attack the comrades at his side.

They aliens managed to pin four of the recruits to the ground but were unable to strike as a volley of laser fire from Yui, Ritsu and Inayama burns through their armour. They roll out of the way as Lt. Shuuji suddenly bashes the left temple of one with the butt of his gun.

The Eldar then promptly gives him a flying kick to the face, sending him flying back a few feet. "I'm going to enjoy this." The alien said as he walked to his downed prey.

The other four recruits crawled back as the other three Storm Guardians aim their shuriken pistols to execute them.

"Throw a grenade Yui!" said Inayama.

She shook her head and said, "I can't! it'll blow our guys up!"

Inayama grunted in frustration but then suddenly bolted towards the Eldar whilst screaming. He caught their attention and fired shot after shot, knocking away the pistols from their hands.

When he got close enough, he pulled out his knife in a reverse grip and attempted to stab one. That Eldar evaded via sidestep and with his free hand, yanked Inayama by the collar and threw him to the ground, and stepped on his throat. As that Eldar was about to strike, one of the recruits tackled him from behind only to get thrown to the ground in a flawless act.

Yui and Ritsu concentrated fire on the Eldar only for him to evade their shots with such ease and precision whilst still standing on top of Inayama.

"Why those little…" Mio said before attaching her bayonet on her gun and charging forward.

"Mio!" Mugi yelled but it was too late.

Mio quickly made a thrust but the Eldar parried the weapon to the side like a fencer in practice. He quickly moved in and grabbed Mio by the neck and raised her up and aimed his sword to pierce her gut. The other recruit moved in close and aimed his Lasgun point blank at the Eldar's left armpit and fired till the Eldar fell dead, dropping Mio and releasing Inayama.

Completely outnumbered, the other Storm Guardian threw a grenade at Mio and Inayama causing her, the Corporal and the four other recruits to run away. The perfect distraction.

That Eldar took advantage of the confusion and rushed to Ritsu, taking her by surprise. Unable to react to him, the Eldar grabbed and slung Ritsu over his shoulder before running towards the Webway Gate as the grenade exploded.

Yui quickly aimed her Lasgun at the Eldar but it was too late. He had run into the gate, taking Ritsu with him in a flash of light.

"Ritsu!" Yui cried out as she ran to the gate but was unable to enter.

"Aaahhhh!" was the cry of the last Storm Guardian before Lt. Shuuji stabbed the Xeno with its own sword.

The young officer then looked at his squad and said, "Everyone okay?"

But none would respond. The circumstances were not favorable.

Yui most especially felt disheartened that she wasn't able to save Ritsu. She fell to her knees, feeling the guilt and shame. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Mugi went over to Yui and said, "It's not your fault Yui. We all fought hard today. We'll find her wherever she is."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0600 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Unknown, Unknown**

**Sector 216, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

With spirits pretty low, Pus-1 sat down to take a breather from the events that transpired.

"What were those things?" asked one recruit.

Mio replied, "They weren't human that's for sure. No human being could react that fast. It would be illogical if they were."

Lt. Shuuji clasped his hands and said, "We were definitely outclassed this time. If they weren't so arrogant and stopped toying with us, we would've been already dead. This is worrying me."

Mugi then said, "But what really worries me is that they have Ritsu and we don't know where they took her. They'll begin interrogating her as soon as they reach their camp. As long as we can't find them, she'll be at their mercy."

Lt. Shuuji sighed knowing things didn't go well. "I'd say the best plan of action would be to alert HQ. Currently, we don't have the means to find her or the strength to rescue her."

"So we're just going to turn back!" Yui yelled, standing in anger.

"But Yui…" Lt. Shuuji said with a pleading tone.

Unfortunately, Yui was too blinded by sorrow and rage to see clearly. "I'm disappointed in you Shuuji. You're supposed to protect your squad as the commanding officer. If you can't even protect one person then you're no soldier at all!"

Yui ran off, taking her equipment with her.

Corporal Inayama placed a hand on the young lieutenant's shoulder and said, "I don't think she's angry with you. She's more angry with herself right now."

The lieutenant sighed and said, "We leave in twenty minutes. I'll see you guys at the gate."

With that, he walked into the abandoned smelting factory doubt filling his steps.

Mugi followed him from a distance and when both were inside the factory, completely out of sight, Mugi asked him, "Are you okay?"

The lieutenant faced her and said, "I wish I was. It's so easy to blame Ritsu for her own misfortune but really, there are no bad soldiers. Just bad commanders."

Mugi walked closer and said, "I still think you're a good commander. Yui's just upset that she lost a friend and was powerless to do anything about it. I'm a little upset about it but, I know that with you leading us, we'll be able to bring her back. I still believe in you."

Caught off guard, young boy blushed with wide eyed surprise. But the second after, he smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Mugi. I don't know what I'd do without you."

This time, Mugi was caught off guard and was completely wide-eyed with surprise. But deep down inside, she was bursting at the seams with joy.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0620 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Unknown, Unknown**

**Sector 216, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

All the remaining recruits were present at the gate. They marched onward into the forest, moving swiftly through the trees.

No longer needing stealth, they went into a light jog, hoping to get to their destination much quicker and much sooner.

As they neared the border between sector 216 and 214, Mugi saw two human shaped shades in the distance.

She raised her fist slightly and the entire squad stopped into a kneeling stance. This one was no shadow this time.

Yui and Mio moved up, carefully stalking their prey. As they went closer, they noticed that the figures were wearing green cloaks and carrying a strange looking gun. It was similar in design to the Eldar pistol they encountered earlier.

"_More of them"_, the two girls thought.

As soon as the two figures turned their backs to them, the two girls continued their stalk, pulled out their knives and ambushed their prey, stabbing the knives in the spaces of armor on the neck.

With the girls carefully laying down the dead bodies, the other recruits moved forward, disheartened that the enemy was so close. At that moment, only the worst was possible.

Lt. Shuuji didn't like the odds. "The base is definitely in danger. We don't have time for subtlety anymore…. Bayonets!" Everyone mounted their bayonets and ran towards the east entrance. By the time they could see the buildings in between the trees, it was as they feared. They saw the base on fire and under siege.

A little past the entrance, a 5-man squad of Cadian Imperial Guard hid behind a recently blown up Leman Russ as two 10-man squads of Ulthwe Guardians pinned them down with shuriken fire.

Seeing that they still had the advantage, the 2nd Eldar squad began moving to the left to flank the defenders.

Without hesitation, Pus-1 ran to the edge of the dirt road behind the Eldars and threw a volley of grenades at the 1st Eldar squad. By the time they heard the clank of the grenades hit the floor, it exploded, sending the Eldars sky-high and in pieces.

The 2nd Eldar squad looked back to see Pus-1 hiding behind nearby trees and rocks. 5 of them moved into small trenches on the road and began shooting back at Pus-1 while the other 5 kept firing at the Guardsmen.

"We can't keep fighting like this!" Yelled Inayama.

"We're all gonna die!" yelled another recruit.

"No one but the enemy will die!" Retorted Lt. Shuuji. "Concentrate fire on the ones not shooting at us. Start with that one!" he pointed at the Eldars still in combat with the Guardsmen.

Pus-1 aimed their Lasguns and opened fire on the exposed back of the one of the Eldar, killing him. They aimed at the next, and he fell too. The pinned down Guardsmen shot down the remaining three and assaulted the remaining five Eldar, getting into a massive melee.

"Charge!" yelled Lt. Shuuji, while leaping out of cover with Yui and Mio following closely behind.

Pus-1 joined the fray, running through the remaining Eldar with bayonets.

The Guardsmen looked at the rag-tag recruits and one said, "Where'd you kids come from? Forget that, the base has gone to hell. You need to evac with the rest of the recruits ASAP."

Yui told him, "We can't. We need to talk to the commissar. One of our friends has been kidnapped by these guys."

Another guardsman told them, "Peachy. Alright. We'll take you to him. He's at the new LZ not far from here. Stick with us and keep your head down."

The small group of soldiers then ran as fast as they could to the communications tower amidst the firefights breaking out between guardsmen and Ulthwe Eldars. Though Pus-2 and Pus-3 weren't in sight, the garrison troops surely needed them as they quickly dwindled in number.

Dashing past the entrance of the rectangular building with a rising tower, one of the Guardsmen said, "These Xenos are all over the place. We'll be fertilizer at this rate."

"What's going on here?" Yui asked them as they ran up the stairs.

One of the guardsmen replied, "Half an hour after you left, the Eldar, those guys we were fighting, came knocking. They attacked from all sides, so the Commissar and Cpt. Price evacuated all the recruits to the Green Zone. We're all that's left here."

"The Captain and the Commissar…" Lt. Shuuji asked, wondering where they were.

A guardsman replied, "They're here. They waited for you guys."

Soon the guardsmen and Pus-1 reached the top of the tower and entered the Communications Room where waiting by the nearby phone on a desk was a red-headed, bearded man in Guardsman armor, an earpiece with microphone on his left ear.

"You're late." Said the bearded man, the cold gaze of his blue eyes, taking note of their numbers.

"Where's Sgt. Tainaka?" he asked them. (1)

Mio stepped forward and said, "She was kidnapped sir."

Soon they heard a loud explosion. Following the sound, the saw the hangar and warehouse had blown up. The cause—three Eldar War Walkers and two Wraithguards.

Unlike the confused recruits, the Guardsmen paled upon seeing them. Even Cpt. Price could not help but sweat seeing the Eldar War Machine roll in with grace and brutal efficiency.

"We won't stand a chance when they get here." He said as he faced his soldiers. "Troopers, get the emergency Black Hawks up and running. We're leaving now."

As the Guardsmen left the room, Captain Price went to the large radio and turned on its microphone. "This is Captain Jacob Price of the Kaizen 5th Regiment…" He made a slight pause, knowing what a terrible thing he was about to do. "Little Boy… I repeat… Little Boy. All who can fly to the "Nest" in the next 5 minutes, get here as fast as you can… Emperor be with you."

He shut off the radio, knowing fully that he could no longer turn back. (2)

"What kind of order did you give sir? What about those who can't make it?" Mugi asked, worried about the answer.

The Captain faced Mugi, his eyes still sharp with confidence. He was a soldier. And a battle hardened one. But he was also human and felt the burden of sorrow on his shoulders. "Don't worry about the men. They'll dig in, and they'll survive. On the roof of this outpost are the escape choppers."

"But sir—"

"Don't let their lives go to waste, Sergeant." Captain Price cut in. "One of my men has a daughter. He got shot in the head today. The least you could do for him is get on that chopper and live when he couldn't."

Taken aback by his words, Mugi felt very mortified. It was then that she realized how much blood was shed to protect the nine of them.

"Let's go guys." Lt. Shuuji said, opening the door for them.

The recruits walked out of the room and down the stairs, hearts heavy, and mortified. When only Lt. Shuuji and Cpt. Price were in that room, the younger officer asked, "Are the choppers fast enough to escape sir?"

Cpt. Price looked at him and said, "Yes. We'll be flying downwind."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0645 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**UH-60 Black Hawk, "Nest" Communication Tower(Rooftop)**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

"Hurry!" yelled one Guardsman as he opened the door to the rooftop.

While the main radar tower is where communications is done, the 1st rooftop of the rectangular part of the building is where the emergency Black Hawks are kept. However it is still within eyeshot from the ground and very vulnerable to attack.

The Eldar were no fools and began to advance on the building as Commissar Amir Stone and his handful of Storm Troopers sniped who they could from their perched positions overlooking the base.

As Pus-1 made it to the rooftop, the Commissar said, "Pus-1, get on the Heavy Bolters and take down the walkers. Don't aim for the obvious, they've shielded it. Cripple the legs then finish them."

Pus-1 ran to the Heavy Bolters emplacements and just in time too. A 3-man squad of Guardsmen were running to the "Nest" for safety but two Wraithguards and three War Walkers were giving chase.

Yui quickly sat on the sandbag made as a seat and cocked the Heavy Bolter as Inuyama managed the magazine belt.

"For RItsu!" she yelled as she aimed at the walkers and fired away. Mugi took a hold of the other Heavy Bolter and concentrated fire on the walkers.

Unfortunately, Ulthwe Black Guardians were closing in from the east with Striking Scorpions and Howling Banshees from the West.

The remaining members of Pus-1 used their Lasguns and grenades to suppress the enemy advance. A few lucky shots killed some Eldar and the grenades broke their ranks but when they got in range and fired back, the rooftop started cracking from the overwhelming volley.

They all ducked behind cover and Mio shouted, "Don't let them get inside the building! We'll be done for up close!"

When the Commissar managed to see the 3 Guardsmen enter the building, he yelled, "How much longer?"

The Black Hawk pilot replied, "20 seconds!"

"Alright. Pus-1 get in first. We'll hold them off. Cpt. Price, go with them." The Commissar yelled in between firing his Laspistol at the Eldar.

"Mugi, let's go" said Lt. Shuuji as he took her hand and ran her to the chopper.

Mio and the other boys of Pus-1 boarded the choppers as a Wraithguard fell to its knees and exploded from Heavy Bolter fire.

"Yui, get on quick!" Mio yelled.

Yui stopped firing the Heavy Bolter and ran to the chopper.

Suddenly, a striking scorpion jumped out of the rooftop entrance and fired a burst of shots from his shuriken pistol at Yui. The monomolecular blades raced towards her, aiming to go through her head. But for some reason, when they got within an inch away from her, they veered around her head and continued flight, leaving everyone unharmed.

A nearby Storm Trooper reflexively aimed his Hot-shot Lasgun at the Aspect Warrior and fired at the neck, making a clean hole through. As the Elder met his silent death, the Commissar ran to the doorway and threw a frag grenade in before shutting the door. When the explosion was heard, he said, "We've done what we can. Let's go."

All of the Guardsmen boarded the Black Hawks, allowing it to lift off as more Eldar poured out of the rooftop entrance. They fired back, but their weapons couldn't reach.

As the Black Hawks soared over the base, Captain Price pulled out a gray remote detonator and extended the antenna.

"Pilot, tell me when we're 500km away." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

"What are going to do?" Asked Mio, the unlucky girl on the chopper he was in.

"Make sure, they receive our regards."

Soon enough, the pilot faced him and said, "500km away sir."

The captain pressed the red button on the detonator and almost simultaneously, the Imperial Eagle exploded from the ground up, sending a shockwave that pushed the helicopters far further away while knocking down a few trees, just a meter from the blast.

When the choppers recovered and stabilized its flight, Mio looked out the window and saw the damage that was done. She watched in awe and horror of the scale of the explosion.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0700 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**UH-60 Black Hawk, 1 mile from the Imperial Eagle**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

The explosion dispersed leaving smoke and burning rubble. Everything that the Imperial Eagle stood for, had fallen. Everything within that area had been reduced to dust.

From the Black Hawk she was in, Yui looked out the window, seeing for the first time what war was all about.

She had many questions and fewer answers. 'Who were the Eldar?' … 'Why did they take Ritsu?' … 'Why were they there and Why did they attack?'

There were even more questions but these burned more deeply than the others.

It was a day she will never forget...and hopefully, so too, the Eldar.

* * *

(1) Sergeant Ritsu Tainaka – he calls her by last name as any officer would in just about every army. This is for those who don't know her last name or haven't figured out yet that it was Ritsu he was talking about.

(2) Little Boy – this if you remember your history, is the codename given to one of the first nukes that bombed Hiroshima.

I had to do a lot more research for this chapter than any so far in the story. I've never done large scale battles before so I may need to do more research before I begin the next chapter. But as always, thank you for reading my fanfic. Don't forget to drop in a review. It really helps and encourages me.


	4. Track 4: Partisan

_**Foreword

* * *

**_

Many may be worried about the tone of my story. 'It's quite dark', 'what did you do to them?', and other questions come to mind. All I have to say is that war fics don't always have the brightest beginnings. But they can have brighter endings.

* * *

**K-ON:**

_**Song of War**_

"I'll likely be married to the soldier mob for better and for worse to live and to die."  
-Karl XII-

**Track 4: Partisan

* * *

**

**0.000.127.M42**

**0900 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**UH-60 Black Hawk, Unknown**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

The morning sun swept its light across the blue sky above and the green earth below.

Despite being an annex of the Imperium, the planet had a clear and functioning ecosystem-A testament, of its autonomy from Imperial Administration. However, after recent events, it would be unwise to continue its free reign.

Just a few hours prior, the Eldar had not just attacked a tank factory in sector 216, they also destroyed an Imperial Base in sector 214, killing most if not all of the Imperial Guard garrisoned there. And to make matters worse, Sgt. Ritsu Tainaka was kidnapped by the Xeno scum.

As grave as it was, Sgt. Mio could do nothing about it within the confines of the chopper she was in. All she could do was wait for the contraption to descend… or start asking for answers.

She looked across the room to Cpt. Price who was strapped in his seat with two Storm Troopers sitting at his sides. He noticed her gaze and said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Captain…" she began, "Those..'Eldar'…what are they?"

The captain knew no secrets could be kept here. "The Eldar are an ancient alien race. They've lived long before your ancestors could walk. They're as wise as they are unpredictable."

However, it was hard for Mio to swallow. "I don't understand. If they're so wise, why would they attack us? What did we do to them in the first place? Was this their planet before any humans were born here?"

One of the Storm Troopers replied, "Every Planet was theirs kiddo. A long time ago, they used to be the dominant race in the galaxy. Now that their empire has crumbled, they hide in their ships striking planet after planet wherever an Eldar Webway was located."

Mio sighed as she remembered what happened to Ritsu a few hours earlier and how Yui failed to chase after her. _"But if only they can access the webway, how are we supposed to rescue Ritsu?" _she faced the captain and asked, "Where's their mothership? It should still be in orbit if they were able to send an army to attack the base. We can attack it and rescue Ritsu."

Cpt. Price replied, "It would be easier if it were in orbit and the webways worked like drop sites. But the Eldar Webways are more practical. The webways are connected in many passages somewhere in between the warp and the universe. This allows them to quickly travel from one location thousands of light years away, to our planet in less than a second."

Wide-eyed in disbelief, Mio could not believe what she just heard. "That's impossible! How is that logically even possible? And even if it were, it'd mean that Ritsu isn't anywhere close by!"

The other Storm Trooper replied, "Calm down. Though it is possible, the Eldar wouldn't risk moving that far. I actually got trapped inside the webway once believe it or not. I tell ya, it's worse than your planet's highways. With so many winding paths and dead ends, you could get lost there or worse. It's more likely for your friend to be taken to a webway closer to the main Eldar camp on the planet to lessen risks to both your friend and the one taking her."

His explanation eased a bit of her doubts and gave her a little hope.

"Really?" She asked, her tone slightly more positive.

"Definitely." The Storm Trooper replied. "In the webway, shorter routes are MUCH safer than longer ones. That's how I was able to get out."

Realizing the significance of his story, she asked, "How were you able to get inside in the first place?"

The veteran replied, "That's easy. Just follow the pace of the one entering first."

Soon the pilot of the chopper announced, "We'll be landing in Delta Base soon. What should we tell the man in charge when we get there?"

The captain replied, "Tell him… We need more tanks and a bottle of whiskey."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0915 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**UH-60 Black Hawk, Delta Base**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

The Black Hawks descended in the middle of a wide expanse of concrete called Delta Base. It was just as large as the Imperial Eagle but was noticeably more fortified. There were only two gates, North and South, each with a pair of built in pillboxes and Heavy Bolter turrets guarding it while the rest of the surrounding 20 ft. concrete walls had large gun emplacements and Heavy bolter turrets on top.

At the west side of the base was a large set of interconnected, square bunkers and the Imperial flag on top. This was the command center. Around it were trenches and barbed wires.

At the north-west corner was the rectangular barracks, with trenches and sandbags surrounding it.

At the north-east, was the large rectangular hanger with a rounded rooftop. It too had trenches and sandbags.

At the east side however, was a tall, radar tower and an accompanying square, 3 story building that was the main communications center. To the left of it, was a warehouse. To the right, was a large rectangular building-the garage for the tanks.

On the south-west side of the base is where the cafeteria and shower rooms stood. And finally to the south-east was where the large Hospital stood.

The choppers opened its doors allowing the exhausted soldiers and recruits to jump down onto the concrete floor.

With tired eyes, Commissar Amir Stone looked back to count his soldiers. _"Very few had made it out."_

"Commissar Stone…" cried a Guardsman.

The officer looked around and saw some Guardsmen of Delta Base approach them. He walked to the Guardsman that called him out and said, "How are the other recruits?"

"They're a bit shaken, but they've calmed down sir." Replied the soldier. "Are these the last recruits?"

The officer nodded and replied, "I wish to speak to your commander. I have some news he'd like to hear."

"Right this way sir." The Guardsman retorted and led him to the command center while the rest of his men were led to the Hospital for treatment.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0917 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Delta Base, Command Center**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

The Commissar entered a spacious room with scribbled maps on the walls and a large square table in the center. On top of the furniture, was a map of sectors 210-219 with several wooden pieces of blocks, triangles and rectangles were scattered about to denote locations of armies in correlation with their coordinates.

Briefly glancing at the table map, the commissar noticed how none of the pieces have changed. He then turned his gaze to the officers around the map.

There were three officers—Each in an olive drab trench coat; one wearing a green peaked cap with a small silver skull on the front.

Commissar Stone focused on the blonde one with the beaked cap and said, "Colonel Moses Hagar, I have some news from the training ground."

All three officers stared back at him wondering what sort of news he brought.

The Colonel answered, "Go on."

The Commissar pulled out the hat from his head and held it to his chest. It was a sign of respect, but also a sign of distress. "The Imperial Eagle is now in flames. All equipment was destroyed, the invading force broken, and what few guardsmen we had, dead. Only I, Cpt. Jacob Price, a few Storm Troopers and my recruits survived."

One of the officers, the bald Caucasian one with a horizontal scar on his right cheek said, "And how did that happen, Commissar?"

Commissar Stone replied, "The Eldar attacked us, Major Bishop. Ulthwe Eldar to be exact. As for why, I am certain it is because of the recent excavation we've done in Sector 218."

The other officer with a gaunt look and long black hair placed a hand to his chin. "Ah, yes. It makes sense that they would bury all evidence of the Ancient Webways on this planet. Sector 218 and 221 are going to be their next prime targets if this continues. Perhaps we should begin parley with the Planetary Governors for more reinforcements."

Col. Hagar shook his head. "I disagree Cpt. Wiess. We will stick to the agreement we made with the governors—_In exchange for tracks of land and equipment, we will keep the Imperium a secret from this world and respect their autonomy._ That in consideration, we are on our own on this one."

However, the Major stubbornly believed otherwise. "But as long as they stick to guerilla tactics, we will lose. There's more to this than meets the eye. We need to act now and bring in fresh recruits."

Col. Hagar faced the Major, his golden eyes, intimidating and sharp. "Major, do not forget why we are here. Of all the planets in the galaxy, this one remains special. Because of the planet's brief encounter with a warp storm some millennia ago, a vast number of the population became either psykers, or blanks. Now that the warp storm has lifted, the planet has forever changed, with warp energy saturating the surface. If it wasn't for the unusually soaring number of blanks, this planet would long have become a daemon infested world. We must keep this planet defended in secret lest it become a foothold for daemons, Xenos and traitors in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"But how can we if we only have three small regiments to do so?" asked, Major Bishop. "The U.N. or whatever they call themselves, cannot ignore this threat out of fear. It's that way of thinking that causes the infighting amongst themselves."

Rubbing his head, Cpt. Wiess replied, "I too want a united front, but it will be useless if we cannot earn their trust. We must earn trust for us to receive it."

Commissar Stone cut in, "Well, politically, we are strained, but we are in luck. Because of this warp saturated world, all psykers born here, whether latent or active, are of at least **Lambda**-level and we have four among the recruits."

The officers gazed at him with seriousness. This was the first good news they've heard in weeks.

"Who are they?" asked the Colonel.

Commissar Stone replied, "You can meet them yourselves. They should be in the hospital right now."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**0939 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Delta Base, Hospital**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

"You're one tough chick fighting the Eldar." said, the doctor to Yui.

He had just finished his examination of her. So far, she was intact and in good health.

With nothing more to do for her, the doctor continued his rounds to the next patient in the large white room. All the recruits had been packed in this room with beds side by side, and a large white curtain per bed as the only veil should the patient need to change clothes or in worse cases, need surgery.

Sitting on her hospital bed, Sgt. Yui took a deep breath of relief. This checkup was the only rest she's gotten so far during this day. She breathed in and out to flush out the adrenaline from her system.

As she sat there, the events that transpired earlier, begun to sink in her mind.

"_I've actually killed someone…" _she started thinking. _"This is what war is about. Fighting and killing. The movies don't overlook these things. We do when we sit there believing __**it's not real**__."_

"Yui…" called out a voice.

Yui looked to her right, the source of the sound. "Oh, Ayukawa-san."

The black haired teen sat next to her and said, "How are you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Yui shook her head. "I'm alright. I just got a bruise see?" she showed the small bruise on her scarred right arm.

But Frank knew better than to believe that was the only bruise she got. "You know, thinking dark thoughts about war will just kill you inside."

Yui's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. "How did you knowww? Are you one of those Espers?"

Frank actually laughed at that. Though it was a bit disturbing to hear. "Yui, you haven't changed at all."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yui asked.

The red-eyed bishounen placed his hands on the bed in a relaxed manner. "Since the first day I've met you, you've always had this cheerful outlook at life. I was able to relax more seeing you around. It sounds crazy doesn't it?"

With a knowing smile, the girl replied, "I think you just need to focus on the bright side more. You can't win everything. Just what's most important."

"That's true." The boy replied. "Oh, all of the recruits are safe. Nobody from our squads died."

For a moment, Yui looked sullen. But she shook her head and said, "Yeah, no one on our squad died too."

"_She's still thinking about Sgt. Tainaka." _thought, the red-eyed boy. _"Nobody knows what happens to POWs and she can only imagine what's happening to her friend. There has to be something we can do to rescue her. But… Is there any hope of bringing her back?"_

"Hey, Frank…" Yui began. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

The red-eyed boy replied, "Yes."

"How did it feel?" Yui asked. There was a pleading tone to her voice.

The boy could see the seriousness in her eyes. "It felt right."

"Really? Why? What happened?"

The red-eyed exhaled to gather his thoughts together. "A week before I signed up, there was a man who held my sister hostage in my own home."

Her body relaxed as if it wanted nothing more than to listen to his words.

"He had a knife and was threatening to cut her head off." The boy explained. "I had my father's gun and I knew how to shoot. So I aimed at him. And when he hesitated, I killed him."

Yui flinched a bit hearing that last line.

"Soon enough, the police came and documented the case as self defense. They closed it that day. But that was the only thing they closed. You see, that man was a member of a gang and it was his boss who really wanted to kill my family for not giving in to their demands for 'protection money'. And it wasn't the first time he sent a gang member to attack us."

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling fan swinging about.

"I didn't want it to happen another time. So I told the police. They didn't help us. So I decided to end it with my own hands. I attacked the gang hideout and wiped them out. Then the police came and took me away. They asked me why did I do such a thing?"

He faced her with seriousness in his eyes.

"I told them... _I answered the call that you denied. It's not about justice. It was about survival. I wanted my family to live. I wanted to live. I did what I could because you could not._"

"Survival?" Yui questioned him.

He nodded and said, "Yes, survival. When people become desperate, they are as deadly as they are depraved."

Yui looked at the floor for a moment to ponder his words. "But right after, I'm sure they didn't let you go."

He shook his head and said, "No, they didn't. They were going to send me to jail but the police chief had another idea. He sent me here to become a recruit for the Imperial Guard. This is my atonement for the sins I've committed. I can only pray that God forgives me and keeps my family safe while I train to become a Whiteshield."

"A Whiteshield?" Yui asked.

"Yup. Whiteshields are the newest recruits of the Imperial Guard. Most are from our age group to 18." He said as he realized something dreadful about Yui's drafting.

Yui was confused at this point though. "I don't understand. You were with us on the same bus. I thought this was just ROTC and those aliens were just unexpected enemies."

"I see." The red-eyed boy said, his fears realized. "All this time I thought you knew what you got yourself into."

He had to say it clearly before she gets even more confused than she already is. "Yui, the SAS Advanced Curriculum was the code phrase for drafting into the Imperial Guard. All the training we went through was _real military training._ Everybody who got on that bus was called up by the government to be drafted into military service. They signed the form to finalize their decisions."

Wide-eyed once more, Yui paled at the dreadful realization. "What? This can't be happening! They should have a separate place for official drafting and mandatory service."

Frank thought for a moment and said, "What time did you guys sign up?"

Yui replied, "Around 7:45 am."

Frank replied, "Our Recruiter called us up to sign the forms between 7:00-8:00 am on that day. Any later would be disqualification… You guys must have been destined to join."

Yui sighed and said, "I'm beginning to think so too. But now that we're in this, I have to finish what I started."

With the mood still thick with weighty matters, Major Bishop, Cpt. Wiess and Col. Hagar walked through the room, to inspect the premises.

One doctor approached the Colonel and saluted. "All the recruits are in full health sir. But there are some things that I've found unusual about some of them."

"I've been informed by their commanding officer." the Colonel answered. "But in your opinion, how is it?"

The doctor pulled out a file from inside his labcoat and turned a few pages to the ones that had the most concern. "Pus-2 and Pus-3 are all normal in brain and soul pattern. It's Pus-1 that's unusual. Five of which are of **Psi**-level. The other five are of **Kappa**-level…ah, correction. Four. The other is just at **Lambda**." (1)

The Colonel took the file from the doctor to inspect it with his own eyes. He looked through Pus-1's data and saw the truth. As the doctor noted, there were different results and patterns among the recruits of Pus-1.

Closing the file, he handed it back to the doctor and continued his walk in the room, the other officers by his side.

He saw their tired forms as he passed by. His eyes gazed at each one, carefully locating the ones that were called to be psykers.

He came upon the bed of a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. But what made her distinct was the large set of eyebrows she had.

"Young lady," the Colonel began. "What unit are you from?"

The girl replied, "Pus-1 sir. It is an honor to meet you."

"You've been raised well, Sgt. Kotobuki." The Colonel answered. "Are you alright?"

Mugi frowned slightly for a moment. _"I wish I was. We still don't know what's happened to Ritsu. Have they sent a rescue team already? I'd really like to know that she's okay."_

Despite the dark thoughts, she looked up at the Colonel and smiled. "Yes. I'm-"

"It is alright child. I know your worries." The Colonel interrupted.

She was caught off guard by that one. "Sir, not all of us made it back. I still have a friend who was captured by the enemy. Please rescue her."

The Colonel saw the pleading look she gave. "What is her name child?"

Mugi replied, "Sgt. Ritsu Tainaka sir. Please, save my friend."

The Colonel nodded and said, "We'll do what we can."

Moving forward, he noticed a black haired girl with sharp grey eyes. He walked towards her and said, "Are there any others who were left behind?"

Mio replied, "Only Sgt. Tainaka. What exactly is going on here? Why did the Eldar attack? You know right? Please answer me. What did we do to get them to slaughter us this morning?"

Major Bishop answered, "You will no longer need to concern about that. The Eldar will get what they deserve very soon."

Mio grit her teeth as she grabbed the hem of her clothes. "Why are you not answering? None of this would've happen if we hadn't angered them somehow. Is it that miniature XR20 gateway that we found? Is it because we built on their land? What is it?"

The Colonel put a hand on her head and said, "There are some things in life that cannot be revealed right away. Everything has a time and place for the purpose you must fulfill. What do you think is your purpose my dear?"

Mio was more confused than ever. Regardless, he was right. Knowing the Eldar's intentions would just be a wild goose chase at the moment. Finding her friend was far more important.

The Colonel took a glance in the room to see Yui and Frank seated together. He glanced once more to the others around him. "Major…Captain… We have work to do."

"I already alerted the men." Cpt. Wiess replied. "We can begin the sortie very soon."

"Always reading minds Captain." Colonel Hagar noted. "Fair enough… To all the recruits who are not injured, we will have a mission briefing in the Command Center at 1000 HRS. Until then, get plenty of rest. At ease."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**1000 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Delta Base, Command Center**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

Pus-2 was the first to walk towards the Command Center. They were the least injured and the most battle ready from the looks on their faces. Pus-3 lagged behind a little, still unsure of what the Colonel wanted by having them join the briefing. It wasn't unusual for the regular soldiers but for recruits, it was completely different.

Pus-1 on the other hand walked very casually. They weren't too concerned about the briefing. Rather, they were concerned about the story Yui told them.

"So, let me get this straight." Lt. Shuuji Kobe began. "Sgt. Frank Ayukawa was drafted? And we were drafted by mistake?"

Yui nodded.

Corporal Inuyama on the other hand couldn't believe it. "No way man. There's gotta be a mistake."

Mugi answered, "I believe it's true. It would explain the helicopters, the harsh exercises and why we were taken out of Japan in the first place."

"But what about the other recruits? They got drafted too?" Corporal Sawamura asked.

Yui answered, "Yes, they were. I asked Sgt. Ayukawa about Pus-2 and 3's drafting and he told me that they were also called up and drafted. He said that it was only supposed to be him and those from Pus-2 and 3 who were to take part in the training. Pus-1 was really never supposed to exist."

The other corporal, Corporal Kenjo, planted a hand to his face. "Damn it. I knew I should've stayed home that day. I just knew it. Once this briefing is over, I'm packing up and headed home."

Corporal Inuyama retorted, "Yeah, I think I'll head home too. This stuff is crazy. What about you Lieutenant?"

The young officer replied, "I'll see this one through. I'm not leaving my men behind."

Mugi smiled and said, "I'm staying too."

Mio shook her head and said, "It can't be helped. Ritsu has no idea what to do by herself…I'm staying too."

"You girls are crazy." Corporal Inuyama replied. "Hey, Yui, you're staying too right? C'mon, we don't have to do any of this stuff. It's not our problem anyway. You know it isn't."

Yui replied, "Corporal, I'm beginning to loathe you. So much it's become more than an annoyance. I'm going to bring back Ritsu, dead or alive. If you want to run away, now is the best time." She looked at him, dark thoughts clouding her mind. _"I wish you'd trip on your shoelaces."_

Suddenly, the shoelaces of Corporal Inuyama began to undo themselves. But they never fully undid themselves. It was as if, the force trying to bring him bad luck was halted halfway.

Nevertheless, Pus-1, despite their split opinions, entered the Command Center like good soldiers. They followed Pus-3 who marched on ahead of them into a large, square room with several seats for all thirty recruits. At the front of those seats stood a projector and a large white canvas in front of it.

Pus-2 sat down at the first row, while Commissar Amir Stone stood by the canvas while Cpt. Jacob Price stood next to him.

As Pus-3 sat in the next row, the three officers from earlier walked into the room.

The projector sprung to life, humming as it flashed a large digital map of the land they were in.

Pus-1 quickly sat at the back row while the three officers stood by the projector, ready to give their briefing.

The Colonel took a slight pause before he began. "As you all know, you are recruits of the Imperial Guard. And what happened in the Imperial Eagle was the work of our dreaded foe, the Eldar. You were to be trained and groomed to fight the Xenos. But now, I must ask all of you to put that training to the test."

Four sectors of land on the digital map, suddenly had red circles on them with the symbol of the Ulthwe Eldar superimposed in black. They were at the top of the map in an inverted J position.

He pointed at one sector of that marked land. "Several weeks before you arrived, we were excavating for mineral resources in these red areas. But we discovered something else in those sectors. We uncovered Four Ancient Webway Gates that laid dormant for many millennia. But as soon as they were excavated, the Eldar appeared from it and wiped out the excavation team. The Imperial Eagle was the last excavation site we successfully defended and designated the gate as the XR20 Warp Gateway."

A large, black arrow pointed from the top red area to the lowest sector and a blue X superimposed itself on the Eldar symbol there.

"At around 0600 HRS, the Imperial Eagle was destroyed in the attack by the Eldar, followed by the exterminatus of the base." The Colonel paused as a hand rose from the seats.

"So what does this have to do with us?" asked a recruit from Pus-2.

The Colonel responded, "That is what I was getting to. Tonight at 2100 HRS, we are going to take back the Ancient Webway Gates to prevent more Eldar from coming."

Three large, yellow arrows pointed from the south towards the next occupied red area above the area of the Imperial Eagle.

"We will pass through sector 214 and attack the next Eldar stronghold under the cover of darkness."

The projector flickered a little before returning to focus. The map suddenly zoomed in on the red area above the Imperial Eagle base. It now showed that the terrain was a large valley in the center with a few hills on the left and some rocky outcroppings on the right. All around was a steep mountainside with two small openings at the south and north.

"The pass is too narrow for our tanks to move through. So the Kaizen 6th Regiment will setup mortars on the mountains around the valley while the 5th Regiment and Whiteshields will enter the valley and locate any and all Eldar presence for an artillery strike. Once the Eldar have been cleaned up, Locate and destroy the Ancient Webway Gate."

Yui raised her hand and asked, "Sir, what if we find any prisoners in the base?"

The Colonel replied, "If they can walk, rescue them. Otherwise, leave them. Are there more questions?"

Lt. Shuuji raised his hand. "Sir, what if, the Eldar surround the Mortar Team and use our guns against us?"

The Colonel replied, "Either dig in or fall back. Your call."

Lt. Shuuji did not like the lack of a contingency. It was as if there was no chance for a Plan B when Plan A failed. _"The Mortar Team must be protected at all cost. Otherwise, we'll be the ones slaughtered in the killbox instead of the Eldar."_

The Colonel looked at the recruits for any signs of cowardice. So far, there weren't any. "You are all dismissed."

The projector shut down and the three high commanding officers left, leaving only Commissar Amir Stone and Cpt. Jacob Price to brief the recruits one last time.

Cpt. Price said to them, "As of today, you are now Whiteshields. That means you are the youngest and newest recruits in the Imperial Guard."

"Uh, sir…" Corporal Inuyama had to stop him here. "The mission sounds great and all but I'd rather go home. I mean, I signed up for the wrong form. I was supposed to be ROTC you know what I'm sayin'."

Cpt. Price replied, "That will have to wait. We need all our choppers for the upcoming mission. If you're too scared to fight, Commissar Stone will be happy to escort you to a safe place."

None of the recruits dared to say another word.

Commissar Stone stepped up and said, "All squad leaders follow me. I will equip you with your radios. Oh, before I forget…**Welcome to the Imperial Guard**."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**1030 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Delta Base, Barracks**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

The barracks, like the one in the Imperial Eagle was clean yet dull. White washed walls, red colored flooring, bunk beds on opposing sides of the walls—all was ordinary in a typical military base.

For the moment, the recruits, mainly Pus-1 and 3, stayed here, pondering on things to come. But it wasn't only the recruits who were here. The barracks also had the Kaizen 6th Regiment, resting in the second floor.

"It looks like you'll be joining us afterall." Lt. Shuuji replied to his circle of teammates.

"Man, I don't wanna die. I'm still a virgin." Cried out Inuyama.

The girls' sweatdropped at his reply. _"He's a pervert."_

Sawamura scratched his head in frustration, "I still haven't been kissed yet."

Lt. Shuuji replied, "Nobody's going to die. We'll all make it home. We'll even save Ritsu, I'm sure of it."

Corporal Kenjo quickly grabbed Shuuji by the collar and cried, "Dammit…you can say that because you've already got Sgt. Mugi you bastard!"

Mio, unamused by her simple-minded teammates, retorted, "You can think about that later. What kind of weapons do we need for this mission?"

Mugi answered, "I'd say we'll be given standard issue. I'm new to this Whiteshield stuff, but just because we're new, it doesn't mean we won't be exceptions from the regular army."

Yui replied, "In short, A Lasgun and Flak Armour. I've seen what the Eldar weapons do and we don't stand a chance if we get hit. We can't rely on our current equipment."

Lt. Shuuji knew where she was getting to. "The Armory is locked up tight. Unless someone knows how to pick off-world locks, we're going to need the key."

"I'm already ahead of you." Mugi said, pulling a yellow, credit card shaped key. "I 'borrowed' it from one of the staff at the command center. We'll be able to get the equipment if we go there now."

Mio sighed and said, "I can't believe this. I'm going to get the firing squad for this."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**1045 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Delta Base, Warehouse**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

While Pus-2 played basketball on the makeshift ring at the open space, Pus-1 was busy huddling at the entrance of the tall, grey warehouse. So far, no one else was on the yard and the sentries were quite relaxed and eating an early lunch. It was the perfect time to break into the armory.

Mugi saw the electronic lock near the steel, man-sized door and quickly slid the cardkey into the slot till the indicator flashed green. Taking out the cardkey, she opened the door and Pus-1 flowed in, carefully closing the door behind them.

It was well lit with hanging lights and there were thousands of metal crates and boxes, neatly stacked up like the inside of a Wall Mart Store.

Lt. Shuuji commanded, "Let's take what we need. Look for the Hardest Guardsman Flak Armour you can wear, elbow pads and knee pads. If you can find Las-pistols and anti-tank grenades, get them. But whatever you do, don't pick out a weapon that is not Standard Issue."

The squad quickly disappeared in nine directions, each looking for their weapons.

Yui walked out to one set of crates and found the section for Flak Armor. "I've found the Flak Armor. Which one is the hardest?"

"The one that looks thick!" yelled out Corporal Inuyama.

So Yui picked out nine crates and put them down on the floor. _"Ah, I should get one for Ritsu. But I don't think she'll be able to put it on while on the battlefield."_

"I found something called 'Melta-Bombs'." Yelled out Mio, from another direction. "Should we take them?"

Mugi yelled back, "Yes. Every little thing helps."

Lt. Shuuji yelled out, "Sgt. Mugi, there's a scope attachment for the Lasgun here."

Corporal Sawamura yelled out, "Master Crafted Bayonets here!"

Corporal Kenjo yelled next, "Pills here!"

They all laughed as they brought the scavenged equipment to entrance of the room.

Lt. Shuuji began, "Alright, let's see what we've got. 18 Frag Grenades, 18 Melta-Bombs, 10 Las-pistols, 9 Cadian Pattern Flak Armor with knee-pads and elbow-pads, 10 Master Crafted Bayonets, a scope attachment and a… Flamer?"

Yui stuck her tongue out cutely.

Mio sighed and said, "Yui, were you paying attention to what he said?"

Yui replied, "But Lighta can reallyyy help us on the battlefield."

"_It already has a nickname."_ Thought Mugi.

"Hey, how'd you get in here?" yelled a Guardsman from the entrance.

"Crap." Muttered Corporal Inuyama.

Yui quickly walked up the Guardsman and said, "We really need this to survive. Please, overlook it just this once."

"No. We have rules and you have to follow them." Answered the Guardsman.

"Please. We don't want to die yet." Yui pleaded in earnest.

The Guardsman looked a bit annoyed at this point. "Look, you've already-"

But before he could finish, he accidentally looked at the cold gaze of Mio. An ominous vision of him being strangled to death by a crazed Mio flashed through his eyes for a moment. He took a step back and said, "He-hey….okay, just this once."

Pus-1 sighed in relief and Yui thanked the Guardsman.

Mugi politely asked the guardsman, "There's a nice gun in the back that I want to use. Can I have it?"

The guardsman shook his head and said, "No way. I'm gonna get killed if you take it."

"Please?" Mugi asked kindly.

"We-well…" He stuttered. But then he remembered the vision a few seconds ago. "Just take it and go."

Mugi ran with excitement to the back of the room and pulled out a Long-Las from the crates. She quickly ran outside to join her friends as they made a mad dash to the barracks.

"What the hell do I tell the Captain now?" the guardsman complained.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**1935 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Delta Base, Barracks**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

Yui finished writing on her datalog and plugged it on the only shielded laptop in the base. Quickly sending the data via email, she exhaled and nodded to herself.

All the recruits took turns with the laptop to send home emails, chat with their loved ones and whatever they wanted to do before they'll be shipped out to war.

"Are you done?" asked a blonde female recruit from Pus-3

"Yes. It's all yours." Yui replied before taking out the datalog and leaving it to the next recruit. She walked over to her teammates who were cleaning and checking their equipment.

"So what do we do now?" Yui asked as she sat beside them.

Mio answered, "We'll be eating dinner soon so all we have to do is wait till then."

Cpt. Price suddenly entered the room with a crate of guardsman helmets bearing a single white stripe down the center to the winged skull on the front.

"How's everyone doing?" asked Cpt. Price.

There was a mixed response but it could be summed up as either silence or a simple 'yeah'.

Cpt. Price walked to the center of the room and dropped the crate. "Here's your new helmets. You'll be wearing these until you are considered real Guardsmen."

The recruits, one by one, picked out their helmets.

"We leave in ten minutes. So strap up; be prepared. Emperor be with you." Cpt. Price announced before leaving the room.

As Pus-1 strapped on their Flak armor and readied their guns, Lt. Shuuji asked of them, "Whatever you do, stay alive. Don't push yourselves too hard if you can't make it. And if anyone finds Ritsu, take her to the back line as soon as possible."

Fully equipped, the Whiteshields marched out of the barracks and into the yard where the UH-60 Blackhawks awaited them.

"Let's go. We're going hot!" yelled one Guardsman from the chopper.

Pus-1 made a light jog till they arrived at the choppers and got onboard. Yui happened to be seated next to Mugi, Corporal Kenjo, Mio and Lt. Shuuji. Across them sat four Storm Troopers and Commissar Stone.

"Nice to see you again, Commissar." Lt. Shuuji replied.

"Likewise." Answered the political officer. "Nervous?"

"Not really." The young lieutenant replied. "Sir, now that we are Whiteshields, we need a new call sign for our squad."

Commissar Stone chuckled. "Until you complete your baptism by fire, you are still worthless. Do something first if you want recognition."

The choppers closed its doors and took off, soaring through the night sky.

"This is skyhawk one to radio control." Said one chopper pilot. "Leaving for the warzone over."

* * *

And that's it. The next chapter will be out when I can update. There will be much progress by then and hopefully, I can extend the page limit per chapter.

**(1) Imperial Assignment** – this is the scale of measuring psionic levels. Those closer to Alpha have psychic talent. Those closer to Omega, are the opposite and even cancel some effects of the warp.


	5. Track 5: Valley of Death

**K-ON:**

_**Song of War**_

* * *

"Also remember that in any man's dark hour, a pat on the back and an earnest handclasp may work a small miracle."

-Brigadier-General S.L.A. Marshall, "The Armed Forces Officer" 1950-

**Track 5: Valley of Death**

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**2135 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Imperial Eagle, Ruins**

**Sector 214, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

Night fell upon the face of the land, outstretched on the mashed heaps of dirt and cement.

Where once stood a tall and organized base, lay a crumpled heap of rubble and sand, some of which charred from the explosion that brought the base to rest.

The UH-60 Blackhawks landed on the softest and flattest part of the terrain. Its propellers, slowed to a halt, then its doors swung open.

The Kaizen 5th Regiment disembarked and spread out around the choppers in a tight square perimeter.

Commissar Stone and Cpt. Price briefly scanned the area in hopes no Eldar lurked in the shadows.

"It's quiet enough." Commissar Stone commented.

Cpt. Price looked back at his men and said, "Pus-1, move north and scout ahead. The rest of you, bring down the heavy weapons and form a trench-line to the north edge of the base."

Leaving the tight perimeter and the rest of the regiment, Pus-1 walked ahead towards the forest to the north.

* * *

Marching through the dead and broken trees, they realized how ruinous that earlier explosion was.

"How horrible. Everything's burned." Mugi said, seeing the melancholic view.

"This is just the start Sergeant." Lt. Shuuji replied. "While we're still close to the base, I want everyone to sound off."

"Sgt. Hirasawa, present." Yui began.

"Corporal Inuyama, present." The teen sounded out.

"Sgt. Akiyama, present."

"Corporal Sawamura, present."

"Corporal Kenjo present."

"Master Sgt. Kotobuki, present."

"Corporal Sarusui, present."

"Corporal Kaoto, present."

Lt. Shuuji nodded, hearing that everyone except Ritsu was accounted for. With enough numbers, they walked further into the forest.

Their march was almost endless. Nothing but burnt or broken trees spread for miles around. Debris and soot littered the floor with a few pieces of granite and the occasional metal and glass sticking out here and there. The devastation was greater than expected.

They walked and walked until they marched into a fresh part of the forest. The sight of leaves and the smell of living trees raised their spirits a bit higher.

Yui in particular, was in very high spirits. With the rescue of Ritsu in mind, she was determined to see this battle through.

She moved up ahead of the unit, scanning the surroundings as she went.

"_I haven't heard anything but our footsteps. Even the clanking of our gear is loud in this place." _Yui thought.

She steadied her steps as Mugi moved left to a nearby bush. The squad marksman knelt down on one knee and inspected a broken branch.

"_I can still see the bright color of the center of the branch. This was very recent. Did they hurry back after we landed?" _ Mugi pondered, hoping they did and it wasn't signs of an ambush.

She carefully took a step forward from her bent position and located a small, but light indentation on the dirt close to a nearby pine tree about three feet away. Mugi walked there and saw that the indentation was a partial bootprint. It was difficult to see, but it was a bootprint nonetheless.

Mio caught wind of Mugi's behavior and walked to her. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Mugi replied, "The Eldar were here. These are the same set of bootprints we saw in the Tank Factory. These are also very fresh meaning they just left. They may have been scouting and sent word back to their headquarters after they saw us land. I'm getting worried."

Mio said to her, "If these tracks are fresh, then we can still catch up to them. I'll inform the squad right away."

* * *

With Mugi leading the way, they followed the tracks left by their enemies in hopes that they could stop the scouts before they alerted their base.

They moved quickly through the trees whilst keeping an eye on their peripherals for any signs of an ambush. But so far, there were no signs of other bipedal shaped shadows.

Eventually, they stopped tracking and hid behind the trees.

About three meters ahead, a squad of ten Eldar Rangers sat around a campfire. They were resting and eating food, hunted from the local wildlife.

Corporal Inuyama slowly peeked his head out to confirm it was the Eldar. His eyes did not deceive him. The distinct weapons and armor despite being shrouded by their cameleoline cloaks, were strong indications that they were the enemy they were looking for.

But Yui was a little wary of them. Why did they camp out here? And more importantly, were they alone? _"It looks too easy. If they're the bait, where's the hook?"_

According to what she learned from Cpt. Price, the ambusher will always lay down a trap where he can do two things—see the prey but not be seen by it, and kill it where least expected.

She looked for signs of unusual shapes among the forest floor. Nothing seemed out of place. So she turned eyes to the trees and foliage. Nothing either. It seemed these were the only Eldar in sight. But something deep within her conscious softly screamed at her to keep looking.

"_Something is telling me there's more of them. It's like a faint whisper in my ear and it's freaking me out."_

She shook her head a bit and took a deep breath as the chaotic feeling tugged harder on her mind. For a moment she was curious about it and let it guide her consciousness. Her eyes dilated as she entered a partial trance, letting the feeling flow through her spirit.

She felt so many feelings torrent in her soul. Anxiousness, sadness, joy, envy, enthusiasm, anger… murder…

"_That last one is very strong and very near. I can feel it. 'Kill the mon-keigh','Kill the mon-keigh'. It's not a human thought. But where…"_

She focused on that murderous thought, tracing the origin with her mind. Her eyes instinctively looked around until it saw something like a red thread of smoke. It was the killing intent and it seemed to snake its way towards five trees. She saw a dark, human-like shape at the largest branches of those five trees.

Yui faced Lt. Shuuji and showed him two hand signals—an open hand, and a raised pointer finger aimed at the sky. The officer looked up and noticed the five Eldar in the trees.

Lt. Shuuji signaled for Corporal Kenjo, Sarusui, Inuyama and Kaoto to sneak around and form a square formation around the camped Eldar.

He then signaled Yui, Mugi, Mio and Sawamura to aim at the five Eldar in the trees.

When everyone was in position, he slung his lasgun on his shoulder, pulled out two frag grenades and held them high with two hands as he walked towards the Eldar camp.

They didn't notice him at first until he was about ten feet away. But when they did, the Rangers stood up and pointed their guns at the officer holding the two grenades over his mouth with the pins in between his teeth.

"He's gone mad!" one Ranger commented.

"Don't come any closer!" another yelled.

Even the Eldar on the treetops took notice and aimed.

Without warning, Shuuji yelled, "FIRE!"

Several red beams of light struck the Eldar at the treetops, killing all five of them before they hit the dirt.

Another wave of red beams followed closely, shooting down four of the Eldar by the campfire, catching them off guard. The other six looked around in confusion, allowing Shuuji to pull the two pins and toss them at the feet of the Eldar before leaping behind a nearby boulder.

The grenades exploded, taking the six remaining Rangers with them.

Shuuji walked out of cover with his lasgun aimed at the corpses while the rest of Pus-1 treaded towards the killing ground.

"Are they all dead?" Corporal Inuyama asked as he lightly kicked the face down corpse of one.

"Ugghhh…" the 'corpse' groaned. It seems one was still alive.

Corporal Inuyama kicked him over so he lay on his back for them to get a good look at the Xeno.

To their surprise, he looked almost human. His skin tone was human. Though a little gaunt, his face was human and he even had long black hair. The only non-human feature the Eldar had were his pointed ears.

"_This is an Eldar?"_ Mio thought.

Yui quickly mounted the Eldar and pulled out her laspistol. Aiming the weapon on his forehead, she asked, "Where did you take Ritsu?"

The Eldar was already bleeding from the mouth but managed to gurgle out, "Who?"

"A young girl with a yellow headband on her head." Yui placed her finger on the trigger. "Where did you take her?"

The Eldar coughed out some blood and replied, "The mon-keigh is already dead. The experiments should have ensured it."

Yui was about to pull the trigger until the Eldar coughed out more blood.

"You'll never make it in time." He exhaled. "The Warlock's laboratory up ahead is well—"

His face stiffened having said his last. The Eldar was no more.

Yui stood up and holstered her weapon. She frowned, unable to get more out of her foe.

Suddenly, Lt. Shuuji's earpiece crackled to life. He turned the small knob on it, and listened in.

"Understood. We're 10 clicks away…We'll wait." Shuuji slung his lasgun, turned to his squad and said, "The rest of the Regiment is moving up. Put out the fire and set a perimeter."

They took to their task like it was another day of training. Yui however, stood, rooted to her spot.

Lt. Shuuji noticed her disappointed state. Turning to her, he asked, "Yui, how long have you known Ritsu?"

Yui replied, "Three years."

Shuuji nodded. "Then a day and a few more hours is nothing, Yui. She's a strong girl. So don't lose your head over this. We'll all rescue her."

Yui shook her head and said, "You don't understand. Ritsu only acts strong but really, she's scared. I don't even know where she is or what's happening to her. I can't stand here like this while she's out there getting treated like a lab rat!"

Lt. Shuuji frowned seeing her anger. "_At this rate, she'll end up killing herself." _

He gazed into her eyes only to see fire gazing back. "Yui, I know you couldn't save her, but none of this is your fault. None of us could've traded places and saved her. Stop blaming yourself and everyone else."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Yui sobbed. She begun to break down into tears as the anger shaved away. "I'm sorry I can't think straight. I've tried everything you asked. But it won't change. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for failing as a soldier. I'll just walk into the base and ask them to give Ritsu back…"

Lt. Shuuji grabbed her by the face and raised her teary eyes to his level.

"Don't you dare give up on me!" he yelled. "We did not travel thousands of miles from safety just to give up! Listen, we did not choose death to save ourselves. We chose it so that others may live! Ritsu's hope for life will end once you believe she isn't worth dying for. So pull yourself together. You're not the only beaten soldier here. You're just another one who won't give up on their friends!"

Yui's eyes widened as she snapped from her stupor. _"Ritsu, I'm really sorry. I completely forgot about you when I lost myself. I'm not that brave like you. But now I know, I can…no…I will do something about this."_

Her eyes returned to normal . All despair, sloughed away.

Lt. Shuuji released his grip and nodded. He took the lasgun off his left shoulder and walked further to join his unit with Yui following with a stronger resolve.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**2247 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Beta-1, Outskirts of Carrion Valley **

**Sector 218, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

The Kaizen 5th Regiment arrived and crouched beside Pus-1 at the edge of the forest. Unlike most Guard Regiments, this regiment was unique in that it was solely composed of Whiteshields and two commanding officers with five Storm Troopers as the retinue. Being only 37 strong, it was also one of the smallest regiments in the galactic sector.

Cpt. Price and Commissar Stone walked over to Lt. Shuuji.

"What's new?" Cpt. Price asked the young officer.

Lt. Shuuji faced him and replied, "We've found a few Eldar scouts. They were rushing back as soon as they saw our choppers. After we took down almost all of them, we briefly interrogated one and he mentioned a Warlock's Laboratory up ahead… They were experimenting on Ritsu sir."

Cpt. Price nodded and said, "Did he mention what kind of experiments?"

Lt. Shuuji shook his head.

Cpt. Price replied, "I know you want to save her, but the mission comes first. Don't do anything unless it's my orders."

The captain turned the knob on his earpiece and said, "We've reached the nav point. Are you in position?"

After a momentary pause, he replied, "We'll see you on the other side. Emperor be with you."

Lt. Shuuji and Commissar Stone readied their guns.

Cpt. Price looked at the Commissar and said, "Let's get one thing straight. Don't hesitate. Just shoot the damn xenos. You'll save the lot of you if you do."

He raised his hand up and formed a fist. The Kaizen 5th Regiment rose up from their crouched positions and marched forward passed the trees and into the valley.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**2249 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Beta-2, Carrion Valley **

**Sector 218, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

A steep but rocky valley greeted the 5th Regiment. Passing through it, they realized that the mountainsides on their left and right were at least 200 to 300 feet tall. Only marksmen and artillery could effectively shoot from up there. Hopefully, only _their_ marksmen and artillery were up there.

Pus-3 marched ahead of the group, eager for war. How they longed to shed xeno blood.

They kept their lasguns at the ready whilst keeping their gaze ahead of them.

"Nothing yet." said a blonde girl.

"They better be here. I still have a score to settle with them." replied, a short haired brunette.

"Over there." said a black haired girl as she spotted the Eldar encampment ahead.

Located in the center of the largest roughly circular space in the valley, they saw it. Alien in origin, shape and size, the Eldar base stood surrounding the large Ancient Webway in the center. There were still a few Imperial Buildings, like open top bunkers and two story buildings here and there, but for the most part, Eldar constructs were predominant.

The Whiteshields tensed as they marched forward. The commanding officers and their retinue on the other hand stayed relaxed. A benefit from seeing many wars on different planets.

"Captain, it appears we've been set up." Commissar Stone replied, seeing the uncloaked Eldar Base.

"Nothing to worry about. Have the artillery on standby." Cpt. Price replied.

The Commissar placed a hand on his earpiece. "Artillery, target acquired. Coordinates—"

"SENTRY!"

A blast of shuriken fire raced towards them.

The guardsmen quickly dropped down to the ground while some managed to hug the few rocky outcroppings by the sides. But another stream of shuriken fire kept them from moving forward.

Mio peeked out of cover and saw that there were two Eldar turrets located at the entrance of the Eldar base.

She dropped back down and yelled, "Two turrets at the entrance! We need to get closer!"

Commissar Stone yelled over his earpiece, "Artillery! Coordinates: 0,-127."

A loud thunderclap followed and suddenly, the two Eldar turrets exploded.

Cpt. Price got up and led the charge with Pus-2 and Pus-3 forming the spearhead.

They ran forward towards the ruined turrets as a five man squad of Ulthwe Eldar Guardians uncloaked themselves and moved from the base to meet them.

The Eldar Guardians used the ruined turrets as cover and opened fire on the charging Whiteshields.

Cpt. Price aimed at the Eldar and fired two shots from his lasgun as two men from Pus-2 fell. The first shot went through the eye of the Eldar sergeant and the other maimed the gun arm of the Eldar Guardians.

Pus-2 fired a hail of lasgun fire until all the Eldar Guardians were shot to death.

Cpt. Price signaled for Pus-3 to move left leaving them to search there. "Pus-2, form on me. Commissar Stone, take Pus-1 and flank right."

Commissar Stone replied, "Got it. Storm Troopers, meet up with Pus-3. Pus-1, you're with me. We'll start with that Imperial building."

Leading Pus-1, He marched them into the two story building at the right.

* * *

There were Imperial munitions crates everywhere and at the far end of the beat up room, close to the wall, was the stairs.

"If we can keep this thing standing, we'll be able resupply." Lt. Shuuji reported.

Commissar Stone nodded and said, "First we have to clear it. Begin hunting."

They walked up the stairs as the sound of explosions, yelling and laser fire filled the air. Corporal Sarusui led the party with Yui behind him. But when they reached the top of the stairs, a Howling Banshee suddenly appeared and stabbed her power sword through Sarusui's chest.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Sarusui yelled as he instinctively held onto the Banshee's wrist, rooting her to her spot.

Yui took advantage and aimed her lasgun on the Banshee's head and emptied half her mag into the xeno's head.

The Banshee dropped dead, with her sword still rooted in Sarusui's chest.

"G-Get those ba…ba...bastards…" Sarusui exhaled before the light faded from his eyes.

Yui pulled out the bloody power sword and tied it to her backpack. She tossed a smoke grenade into the hallway of the 2nd floor before entering it with Corporal Kenjo and Sgt. Mio following suit.

The second floor was a long hallway with windows to the right to see the outside world, while the left was room after room hidden behind brown doors.

At the end of the hall stood an Eldar Dark Reaper, his Reaper Launcher aimed at the Whiteshields.

Mio, Kenjo and Yui opened fire without hesitation but the Dark Reaper simply fell back to the next corner before the shots reached him.

"Damn these guys are fast!" Corporal Kenjo yelled.

Sgt. Mugi made it to the top and said, "I'm feeling something behind the third room on the left."

Lt. Shuuji also made it to the top and said, "Breach and clear like we trained."

Yui stood beside the door handle while Mugi beside the hinge. Mio attached a bayonet on her lasgun while Corporal Kenjo pulled out a Frag grenade.

The corporal opened the door slightly, tossed in the grenade and shut the door, holding it in place. Suddenly, the door burst open with a Howling Banshee holding the grenade in her left hand. She threw the grenade out the window and raised her sword to strike down Corporal Kenjo. But Mio stabbed the Eldar through the neck before pulling the weapon out, letting the Eldar gurgle its last breath. When the Banshee fell on all fours, Mio aimed the lasgun at the Eldar's head and fired, dropping the xeno for good.

Across the hallway, two more Howling Banshees inhumanly sped round' the corner with shuriken pistols and power swords akimbo. They dashed to strike the Whiteshields.

Sgt. Mugi aimed her long-las at them and thought, _"Please, let me hit!"_ suddenly her world seemed to move a little slower. The Howling Banshees seemed to move like a sprinting human instead of a blur. As if on instinct, her hands adjusted her aim, and she squeezed the trigger, sending two shots to the Banshee's neck. One Banshee fell dead on the spot while the other tripped and slid forward till she stopped a few feet away from Pus-1.

Commissar Stone managed to get to the 2nd floor and saw the result of the skirmish. "Good start. Let's finish clearing the building."

He pulled out his laspistol with his left hand and armed his chainsword with his right. Charging forward, he reached the end of the hall and crouched down by the corner and aimed his laspistol at the ankle of the Dark Reaper hidden at the turn. Putting a shot through the ankle, the Dark Reaper fell, allowing the Commissar to move to the fallen Eldar and stab his chainsword through the xeno's chest. The monomolecular blades whirred until the Eldar could scream no more.

He yanked out the chainsword and saw that this was a dead end with a ladder to the roof. He looked up and saw that the hatch was open. He pulled out a smoke grenade and tossed it over the hatch then quickly tossed a frag grenade right after.

"GRENADE!" was the cry of the Eldar on the roof.

An explosion later, Commissar Stone climbed the ladder with laspistol at the ready. And as he suspected, there were four Dark Reapers on the rooftop. They barely evaded the grenade from the looks of it.

Seeing that the Dark Reapers were in position of the hinge of the hatch, Commissar Stone grabbed a hold of the hatch handle, pulled it slightly in front of him, and used it as partial cover while he fired his laspistol at their ankles.

All four fell to the ground, their cauterized ankles, proof of the Commissar's skill. The officer quickly climbed to the rooftop and shot the wrists of the Eldar, maiming them for the rest of the fight.

But then he got a good view of the entire Eldar Base and noticed that Cpt. Price and Pus-2 were pinned down behind a bunker just in front of the Ancient Webway Gate. He pulled up his binoculars and saw that it was a 10 man squad of Dire Avengers and 12 Rangers laying down the suppressing fire.

"I'm calling it in sir." Lt. Shuuji said, having caught up to the Commissar.

Without looking back, the Commissar said, "Lieutenant, do you notice anything strange?"

The teen raised an eyebrow, completely confused. "Uh, sir, though it's pretty dark, I can tell that they're prepared on all sides. So… no."

The Commissar replied, "But it is strange. Eldar are like ghosts. Now you see them, now you don't. They never fight entirely in the open. So what does that tell you?"

For a moment, Lt. Shuuji thought about it. Then it hit him.

BOOM!

A large missile hit the edge of the two story building, sending the two officers to the floor.

Lt. Shuuji grunted and said, "Damn ambushers. We've got to warn the others!"

The Commissar stood up and replied, "Send Sgt. Kotobuki up here then do what you must."

Shuuji nodded and jumped down the hatch to the second floor.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**2300 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Eldar Base, Carrion Valley **

**Sector 218, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

Lt. Shuuji turned into the corner to see his squad huddled by the wall full of windows.

Another missile hit the wall and blasted it wide open sending debris everywhere.

"There's a missile guy outside with three more Eldars!" yelled Yui.

Lt. Shuuji crouched down and said, "Mugi, go upstairs and give fire support. Kenjo, stay here and cover our backs. We're gonna assault these guys and meet up with Pus-2."

"Roger!" the squad yelled back.

Sgt. Mugi climbed the ladder to the roof as Corporal Kenjo peeked out the window and gave suppressing fire to the Eldar below. While the enemy dove for cover behind the trees, Lt. Shuuji and his squad ran to the stairs, carefully walked over Sarusui's corpse and down to the entrance of the 1st floor.

"I'll take point." The young officer replied. He brought up his lasgun and jumped out the door into a crouch and fired four shots at the Eldar who hid behind a nearby tree.

All four shots hit the Dark Reaper's head, killing him and alerting the other three Eldar Guardians.

The three Eldar, who were hiding behind similar trees were about to shoot at Lt. Shuuji but an unexpected laser shot punctured the head of one of the Guardians, sending him to the afterlife.

"Sniper on the roof!" one of the Eldar yelled. "Fall back."

"Not today!" Yui yelled as she charged forward to the Eldar that squealed.

The 2 Eldar Guardians opened fire but Yui slid forward behind a heap of abandoned steel bars. _"I need to find a way around. Think. Let's think this through."_

Suddenly a tingling thought pulled at her conscience.

"_This feeling again. It's so weird." _But the thought rooted itself in her conscience. It became an entrancing feeling. _"Move to the right... Fire at the Eldar there... He'll be reloading when you do…"_

As if on instinct, Yui responded and moved out of cover to the right. Just as she felt, the Eldar she could see was reloading. She aimed her lasgun at him and squeezed the trigger. It didn't fire. She did it again. It still didn't fire.

Once more... Nothing.

The Eldar managed to find his magazine.

Again…

The Eldar clicked it into place.

Again…

Again…

Again…

"Die filthy Mon-keigh!"

Suddenly a surge of energy, like an invisible bolt of lightning ran through her veins causing her to tremble. Yui couldn't contain the power. It was too much to carry inside. So she dropped her gun and shook almost uncontrollably, raising both hands to the Eldar. She couldn't hold it any longer.

"GRAHHHH!" she yelled as a strong and thick current of bluish white electricity surged out of her hands and tore the Eldar apart, flesh and armor, exploding into small chunks and pink mist.

The other Eldar trembled in fear seeing what Yui had done. He backed away slightly not because he was in danger of dying but because this Mon-keigh child was a beacon to far more dangerous beings.

He aimed the shuriken catapult at her but he was shot down by a hail of lasgun fire from the rest of Pus-1 by the entrance.

"Yui! You alright?" Lt. Shuuji said as he ran to her with Mio, Inuyama, Sawamura and Kaoto following suit.

Yui was still trembling from shock. She had never felt nor seen such power before. "What did I just do?"

The rest of Pus-1 was just as confused. But another thunderclap from the artillery fire in the distance snaps them to their senses.

"Go ahead." Lt. Shuuji said as he answered his earpiece. He faces his crew and replies, "We're sticking to the plan. Yui, reload your gun and follow me. It's still hell out here."

Yui picked up her lasgun and changed its magazine. She only had three more left. She had to make them count. She ran behind Shuuji's men, following them to the pinned down Pus-2.

"We're pinned down! Where's our support?" yelled one teen from Pus-2.

By now, Pus-2 had been reduced to Sgt. Frank, 2 boys, 2 girls and Cpt. Price. They huddled behind the now ruined bunker with their life while their comrades lay dead just a few feet in front of the bunker.

The Dire Avengers and Rangers kept firing as they moved forward to overwhelm the Whiteshields through sheer numbers.

But Pus-1 got close enough and opened fire, felling 3 Rangers and wounding the rest.

The Eldar spread out with the Dire Avengers continuing their assault on Pus-2 while the Rangers hid behind a half built Eldar bunker, firing at Pus-1.

Lt. Shuuji and Mio hid behind the steel bars in the center while Kaoto and Sawamura hid behind the corner of a small building to the right. Yui and Inuyama were behind the large clumps of dirt and stone to the left. They also happened to be within earshot of Pus-2.

Yui yelled to Cpt. Price, "Get back!"

Pus-2 fell back behind a ruined set of turrets as Yui threw a frag grenade at the bunker just in time for the Dire Avengers.

As soon as the Aspect Warriors reached the bunker, the grenade exploded, killing 3 of them while the other 7 were sent face first to the ground.

Inuyama opened fire at them. "Eat this suckers!"

He managed to kill one but the remaining 6 got up and fired away while a salvo of shuriken fire from the 9 Rangers pinned the rest of Pus-1 to their spot.

Pus-2 opened fire at the Dire Avengers as Sgt. Frank yelled out, "We need that artillery NOW."

Yui relayed the message to Lt. Shuuji who quickly opened a vox channel with the 6th Regiment.

"Fire support on location. Coordinates 23, -10. Danger Close." Shuuji commanded.

"No can do Lieutenant." The artillery man replied. "Cannons are still hot. We need 2 more minutes till the next volley."

This was unbelievable. "I don't have 2 minutes! Short range mortars, rockets, missiles, heavy bolters, pick one. We're being overrun!"

The artillery man paused for a second. "…We've got missiles Lieutenant. May the Emperor protect you."

Mio asked Shuuji, "What do we do now?"

Yui suddenly replied, "Hold them down. They'll be sleeping in the dirt soon."

Pus-1 continued giving suppressing fire, taking down 2 more Rangers while Pus-2 opened fire on the Dire Avengers who slowly drew closer to their position.

Just as the Dire Avengers were about to step forward, a barrage of missiles fell upon them and the Eldar Rangers were massacred. The Dire Avengers were reduced to 3 men who were sent flying back from the hail of explosives.

Pus-2 and Pus-1 charged forward and fired at the remaining 3 Dire Avengers, ending their lives.

They stopped momentarily and Cpt. Price asked, "Lieutenant, where's the Commissar?"

Shuuji replied, "He's with two others from the squad at the building over there. There's ammo and supplies in it."

Cpt. Price answered an incoming transmission from his earpiece. "Yes…what? Just…just stay there." He looked at Pus-1 and they already knew what to do.

Yui told him, "Pus-3 is in trouble right now sir. Let us go."

Cpt. Price replied, "There's more. They've found Sgt. Tainaka. But she's unstable."

Though worried, they were overwhelmed with joy that Ritsu was alive somehow.

Mio suddenly quipped, "Sir, permission to retrieve Sgt. Tainaka!"

Another wave of artillery hit a nearby Eldar building, turning it into rubble.

Cpt. Price answered, "Granted." He faced Pus-2 and said, "The rest of you take the dead into that building where Commissar Stone is hiding."

Both squads took off to their next task.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**2312 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Eldar Base, Carrion Valley **

**Sector 218, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

Yui and Mio sprinted ahead of the group towards the location of Pus-3. They didn't want to waste another minute while Ritsu was still in custody of the enemy.

Pus-1 ran past another crumbling Eldar structure as they neared a former Imperial Hospital where Pus-3 awaited by the entrance.

Yui got there first and asked, "Is Sgt. Tainaka in here?"

A black haired girl replied, "Yes, but we can't get close. The Eldar Warlock is still blocking our path. So we opted to clear the building of any other surprises. Are you the support?"

The rest of Pus-1 made it behind Yui by this time. "Yes, we are. Now let us through. We'll take care of it."

The black haired girl shook her head and said, "We've already lost four of our own there. But if you really want to do this, then I will respect your decision."

She told her unit to stand down and let them pass. Pus-3 obeyed and stepped aside from the entrance.

Yui bowed her head and said, "Thank you very much. May I know your name?"

The black haired girl replied, "2nd Lt. Elza Goodwind. We'll be outside if you need us."

Yui was about to march ahead but Mio stood in front and said, "I'll go first. We can't let you jump in after what happened earlier. Besides, Ritsu is my responsibility."

Yui nodded. She knew how much Mio cared for Ritsu.

* * *

Mio led them down the dimly lighted halls. There were a few Eldar corpses lying around. And from the look of their armor, they were either Warp Spiders, or Storm Guardians. Oh…

"Mio, this guy looks different." Yui said as she gazed at the Eldar Fire Dragon lying by the side.

Mio took a look and noticed that there was a power axe lodged in chest. From the looks of it, the attacker tried to cleave him in half from the left collarbone downward but lost strength halfway through. The raven haired girl yanked out the weapon and said, "I'm not fond of these weapons but it's the only type of combat I'm used to. I can do more damage with an axe than I could with a gun." She equipped it to her belt just in case.

Corporal Inuyama suddenly said, "So what's the plan?"

Corporal Sawamura answered, "Shh. I hear something."

They listened in and heard the cries of a young girl. It was a little faint but Yui and Mio recognized that voice.

They hurried down the hall and burst into a large square ward filled with beds, medical equipment, a few machines and several experimental machinery. There were even four, dead, female Whiteshields from Pus-3 lying about and by the looks of it, they were slaughtered by an inhuman weapon. But at the end of the ward, stood a seven foot tall robed Eldar, his helmet ornate but broken. The Eldar pulled it out of his head and tossed it aside to reveal his sharp but almost ethereal features. He had long brown hair, pointed ears, and a sharp look in his deep brown eyes.

Pus-1 aimed their lasguns at him, more terrified than anything else.

The Eldar looked around for a moment and gazed directly at them. "Ah, there you are. For a moment I thought you weren't going to come." He stared at Corporal Inuyama and said, "You must be, the one."

He raised his hand and Inuyama floated in the air, a choking force on his neck.

Corporal Sawamura moved forward and was about to shoot but the Eldar raised his other hand and Sawamura fell to the floor as he gurgled and drooled. The xeno dropped his hands and Inuyama fell, now unconscious.

The Eldar moved a little bit forward. "Now that the pariahs are dealt with, I can give you my message. Tell Farseer Aria that my heart is with the Chaos gods. I no longer wish to join her farce."

Suddenly his eyes glowed a bright blue as he raised his hands to the air. Lightning was crackling from it and Yui was deeply terrified.

But Mio suddenly yelled, "Where's Ritsu?"

Yui yanked her back as a lash of warp born lighting struck where she should have stood.

Lt. Shuuji tossed in a smoke grenade and said, "Fall back!"

Mio and Yui hesitated for a moment but swallowed their anger. Yui picked up Inuyama while Mio grabbed onto Sawamura and the rest of Pus-1 ran out the door.

* * *

2nd Lt. Goodwind heard the faint commotions as she counted her troops. _"We only have six left."_

But then she saw Pus-1 rush out the door and past her squad. Before she could think, the entire hospital entrance blew apart, sending Pus-3 in five different directions. 2nd Lt. Goodwind was tossed back and hit her head on a nearby drum of oil causing it to fall over, spilling its contents as she lay unconscious.

Coming out from the gaping hole of the ruined hospital, the Eldar Warlock walked by carrying in his left hand, an Imperial Force Rod with a six-winged double-headed eagle on top. "Damned Mon-keigh. Forcing me to pick up their filthy arms. No matter…the chaos gods will grant me a new toy to play with."

A hunched brown haired girl in dirty brown rags followed behind the Warlock. There was a black collar around her neck. She still wore the Imperial Guard Boots but they were dirty and burned. On her left forearm was a wrist mounted blade that extended a foot long past the wrist and it crackled with an eerie anti-material field. On her right forearm was an alien weapon. It looked like a wrist mounted melta gun that symbiotically attached itself to her arm. The veins on that arm were enlarged and redder on the area around the weapon.

The Warlock turned around and said, "If you weren't a soulless monster, I would kill you myself. Now go. Destroy your kin."

The girl wordlessly paced forward towards Pus-1 who had just dropped off their unconscious teammates.

Lt. Shuuji saw her and said, "Is that who I think it is?"

Mio yelled out, "Ritsu!" she was about to run towards her but something was off.

Yui stood by Mio and said, "She's not herself Mio. Whatever they did to her reduced her to this."

Ritsu suddenly bolted towards them. She was too fast to react to but somehow, Mio stood strong and raised her lasgun over her chest, using it as a shield just in time to block a straight jab from RItsu's wristblade.

The lasgun was shattered from the blow. Mio threw it down and gave a swift kick to RItsu's gut sending her a step away allowing the raven haired girl to pull out the power axe and activate it.

"Let me take care of Ritsu." Mio bravely told them though her slight trembling gave away her fear.

Yui, Shuuji and Kaoto ran ahead of them to fight off the Warlock.

* * *

Mio ducked as Ritsu made a flying right kick. Before Ritsu hit the ground, Mio leaped and tackled her in mid-air and pinned both arms of Ritsu to the ground.

"Ritsu, it's me Mio! What did they do to you?" the raven haired girl nearly sobbed.

Mio stared into RItsu's lifeless eyes. Looking closely, she noticed that Ritsu's face was lined with scars. Two diagonal ones from the outer edges of her forehead, three more on each cheek. And then a pair of smaller ones lining the outside edges of her eyes.

Suddenly, Mio heard a voice in her mind. _"Who are you?"_

Mio went wide-eyed. _"That voice…Ritsu? How are you talking to me like this?"_

"_Do I know you?" _Ritsu transmitted.

Mio was teary eyed. "Yes. It's me, Mio. Your best friend. We entered the SAS Advanced Curriculum together."

Ritsu gazed in the general direction of Mio. _"I'm sorry about that Mio. I'm really sorry. I put you in this mess."_

Suddenly, Ritsu gained tremendous strength and slowly overpowered Mio. She forced herself upward until Mio was pushed off allowing her to leap back in another battle ready stance. She aimed the wrist gun on Mio and a bright flash of green light shot forth.

Mio dodged to the left at the last second and pulled out her laspistol with her left hand as she strengthened her grip on the power axe in her right. "Ritsu, why are you doing this? There's no need to fight. You're not under their control anymore. See? You can move on your own and think."

"_Stop it. I have to kill you. They told me to kill you. Kill all of you. The pain will go away when I do that." _Ritsu shook her head and wildly charged forward aiming the wrist gun.

Mio aimed her laspistol hoping to shoot down the wrist gun. But she hesitated knowing she could easily hurt Ritsu by accident. And before she knew it, Ritsu was in front of her, wrist blade about to pierce her right rib.

Mio quickly stepped her right foot in between Ritsu's stance and smashed her right fist on Ritsu's face, stunning the girl. She dropped her laspistol and reached out her left hand and grabbed the wrist gun, and through sheer might, crushed it and ripped it away, causing Ritsu's right arm to return to normal.

"Huh, you've been such a pain from the beginning Ritsu." Mio huffed out. But her eyes completely watered up as she saw what had become of her best friend. "I…I'm the one who's sorry Ritsu. All I've been doing is scolding you and hitting you every time you do something stupid. I never even considered your feelings at all. If I die today, it's because I deserve it!"

Ritsu looked at Mio with her soulless eyes. _"Mio…that name's familiar…"_

But the black collar suddenly crackled to life and Ritsu wordlessly yelled in pain as she held it and squirmed.

Mio watched in horror as Ritsu dropped to all fours and spat blood before getting up and facing her with bloodthirsty eyes and slightly elongated fangs.

The raven-haired girl shivered in fright. There was an almost demonic aura surrounding Ritsu. She could feel it in her mind that Ritsu was no longer conscious and something else had taken over.

"_Are you afraid, child?"_ Ritsu's voice spoke with a demonic tone to it.

Mio's mouth slacked ajar as she saw a faint silhouette of a demon over Ritsu. Every fiber of Mio's being wanted to die from fear.

"No…no…NO!" Mio yelled out in hysteria as Ritsu bolted and leaped at her.

Mio fell to the ground as Ritsu mounted her with both hands, holding the sides of Mio's head.

Ritsu made an evil grin seeing the horror in Mio's face. _"Now that this child is mine, I can run free and destroy your planet. Our evil will know no end. But don't worry, I will spare your unit and your friend will return to normal."_

'Ritsu' focused her mind on Mio, and easily penetrated her psyche, ready to plunder the vast mental wealth the raven haired girl had.

* * *

It entered a dark place looking like Ritsu but then it pressed forward passed the conscious. Clothed in black with a hoddie covering the head and shrouding the face, it walked into her subconscious.

Nothing but trees and Japanese style homes all around. It entered a small house where a huddled and scared Mio hid in the corner behind an incomplete 2 foot tall brick wall.

"_Ahhhh. Still incomplete. You defenses are still weak."_ It removed the hood and revealed the face of Sawako sensei.

"Don't be afraid Mio. Here, take my hand." said 'Sawako' as she knelt down in front of the brick wall.

Mio looked up and saw the outstretched hand. She wanted the nightmares to end. She wanted to just wake up believing it was a dream and everything will be back to normal. So she reached out to it.

"Don't take it!" yelled out a familiar voice.

'Sawako' turned around to see Ritsu standing there with a soft yet sharp expression.

Mio looked as well and saw her best friend. "Ritsu…why are you here?"

Ritsu looked at 'Sawako' and said, "Foul demon, step away from Mio this instant."

'Sawako' grinned and suddenly Ritsu was chained to the floor with strong metal links. "You're still naïve child. Why don't you know your place?" she walked over to Ritsu, knelt down and held her face. "I own you."

"Ritsu!" Mio yelled out. But she was still too afraid to move.

Ritsu replied, "You can never own a soul. You never had the power to when you possessed me. So there's nothing you could ever do to control me."

'Sawako' slowly dug her fingers into Ritsu's eyes as she said, "When did you get this smart?"

Ritsu screamed and squealed as Mio continued to watch in horror. A strong anger burned in the raven haired girl's heart but the fear in her soul kept her rooted.

'Sawako' pulled away her bloody fingers as Ritsu's breaths became shorter. But Ritsu retained a smile on her face despite the pain she was receiving.

"Why are you still confident?" 'Sawako' asked.

Ritsu replied, "Because I finally understand. When the Eldar interrogated me and tortured me, they told me everything including about you. I no longer fear what happens to me and everyone else. We will prevail. With our blood and faith, victory is already ours."

'Sawako's face snarled in a twisted fashion. The fingernails on her right hand turned into claws.

Mio watched as 'Sawako' raised her hand to strike down Ritsu. There was nothing she could do. This was not like the Eldar who struck from the shadows. This being _was_ the shadow. Flesh had no power over it. _She_ had no power over it.

"Ritsu…RUN! GET AWAY! YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Mio yelled in dismay. But then she saw the serene look of Ritsu. In fact, it seemed as if Ritsu was smiling for her sake.

"_I wish you didn't have to see what a fool I am Mio. I'm so ashamed that you're seeing me like this."_ Ritsu spoke into Mio's mind. _"But for the first time, I'm going to scold you. Never say die before you've begun to live. Be strong. Faith is just a leap away." _

The raven haired girl was in stunned silence. This was not the Ritsu she'd known for so long.

"Who are you?" Mio asked as she stood up. She walked over her small castle, unafraid. "You've become a more admirable person, Ritsu."

'Sawako' turned around and saw a fearless Mio. "Simple child, you will die if you challenge me. None can stand my power."

Mio yelled back, "I don't need to stand it for I will stand over it! Come demon. Let us do battle. Let's see who is fear incarnate!"

'Sawako' laughed maniacally. "HAHAHAHA! You sound just like the Emperor's lap dogs! Now I can kill you just like I killed so many of them bitch."

Suddenly, 'Sawako' transformed into a purple demon with horns on the head, razor sharp teeth, Velociraptor legs, and claws on both hands. The demon blurred by and stood in front of Mio with its left claw dug into the girl's stomach.

Mio could barely register what had happened. But there was no fear in her eyes. She held the demon's lodged arm with both hands and yanked it out and threw the demon up to the ceiling.

The demon prepared its claws and opened its jaws as it was about to come down onto Mio. But the girl ran to her makeshift castle and threw a brick into the demon's mouth. The demon choked as the brick seared its throat and tongue. And in that moment, it disappeared in mid-air and everything went dark.

* * *

Mio woke up seeing the stars in the sky and the sounds of battle in her ears. She blinked as she stood up and saw Ritsu lying down beside her, unconscious, but no longer demon possessed.

"Ritsu…" Mio gazed with relief at her friend. "No matter how much I reason, I can never find a reason to let go of you. You're very important to me. And I promise to be brave and strong so that you will never need to apologize ever again."

Mio looked back to see the battle with the warlock, a steady but stronger gaze in her eyes.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**2320 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Eldar Base, Carrion Valley **

**Sector 218, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

Yui, Lt. Shuuji and Kaoto faced down the warlock, his procured staff in hand.

The warlock gazed into their eyes, searching their souls for any sign of weakness. He wanted to find the one thing that could crush their spirits. "I see. There's no need to cripple any of you. You've all been broken by your commanders. Poor things." He suddenly vanished in a blue light.

And before they could react, he reappeared behind them and with the Imperial Staff in his left hand, struck Lt. Shuuji at the back of the head with it. The young officer fell to his knees, blood flowing from his skull.

Kaoto aimed at the warlock and fired but the Eldar deftly evaded every shot without as much as moving from his spot. Suddenly, the warlock appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the head and threw him to a nearby metal beam, knocking him unconscious.

Yui turned to face the Eldar and fired several shots, one of which grazing his right shoulder. The warlock raised his hand at her and an invisible force pushed her back a few feet away. The girl landed on her back beside the unconscious 2nd Lt. Goodwind.

The warlock saw pool of oil she and her comrade fell in and he smiled. His eyes glowed red as he raised and aimed his staff at them. A second later, the staff glowed red, a crackling flame hovering in front of it, ready to strike.

Lt. Shuuji raised his head up to see the warlock five feet in front of him and the glowing staff and where it was pointed at. Without thinking, he pulled out his combat knife and threw it at the warlock. But the warlock felt it coming and briefly cut off his spell, and deftly tilted his head to the left side, evading the attack. The knife fell two feet in front of him. And the warlock raised his free hand, his invisible warp energy, carrying the knife to eye-level. The warlock turned around and threw his hand out, unleashing the knife over his head and into Lt. Shuuji's right chest. The young officer fell on his back, gritting in pain as he held onto the knife stuck hilt-deep in his chest.

The warlock walked to him saying, "Don't even bother. You will die very soon."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his back as if it had been cut. He turned around to see Yui, carrying an Eldar power sword in both hands. There was a trickle of blood on the single-edged blade but not the familiar humming from it.

"_She does not know how to wield it. Perfect."_ He held the Imperial Rod in both hands and stood in a battle ready stance with the weapon in front of him. He filled the rod with warp energy and made a horizontal swing at her. Yui raised the blade to guard herself but when the weapons clashed, she was sent back a few feet. She landed on her back once more, in shock at the warlock's power.

"What are you? Why is it you have so much power?" Yui asked as she got up.

The warlock walked to her and said, "This is the power of the warp. We Eldar are naturally attuned to it. I on the other hand, chose to look further into it than my people and I loved it. Can you imagine what can be done with this power?"

Yui remembered what she did to an Eldar Guardian a few minutes ago. "It's very dangerous and overwhelming. Only destruction can come from wielding it without remorse. You have to stop now while it's not too late."

The warlock laughed at her plea. "Foolish Mon-keigh. You've already had a taste and you want to stop? Though it be against my former code, I want you to join me. Chaos is for everyone. It has no master and it welcomes all. Let me guide you down the path to your own power."

Yui shook her head and sternly yelled, "NO! I won't join your senseless slaughter. Everything you've done till now is nothing short of madness!"

The Eldar warlock furrowed his brows in confusion. "Madness...You call this MADNESS?"

Yui sharpened her eyes at the warlock as she stood in anger and confidence. "I have heard the stories of your people. You were a wise and proud race. Everything you did from the moment you woke to the moment you sleep was a constant dedication to perfection. I greatly admired your people. But I see now, that you are nothing but a hollow example of what befell your kind. Warlock, you have lost your way and can no longer return to the path you've set out. I will cure that. I will set you straight and your people too should I meet them. Even in giving death the gods show mercy. So I too will show mercy. By my hand alone, you will see reason. And your people will know, that the angel of death will kill the chaotic and maddened as a sign of mercy and forgiveness to those that have strayed from the path of righteousness and reason. My beloved foe. I will set you free. Sin no more."

She left the power sword in her right hand as she raised her left at the warlock. The Eldar raised the staff in front of him and erected a red energy shield. But then a white, almost transparent smoke-like flame shot out like a stream from Yui's raised hand and enveloped the shield, consuming it before wrapping around the warlock. The warlock was lifted a few inches above the ground as a white stream poured into the holes in his body. Painlessly, it sucked out a purple and red stream of energy and transferred it through its stream and into Yui. It continued this for a few more seconds then vanished as the Warlock dropped to the ground, alive but exhausted.

The warlock stood up and threw his hand at Yui. But nothing happened.

"No…it…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the warlock cried as tried again and again until he tripped and fell on his face. He was powerless and purposeless.

Yui strapped the sword to her back and ran over to Lt. Shuuji and carefully pulled out the combat knife.

Laying on his back, the young officer said, "You did great Yui. I'm proud of you. Really, I am."

Yui sighed and said, "You idiot. Stop pushing yourself so far. What would happen to the squad if you died?"

Lt. Shuuji replied, "It is my duty as leader to die for my men."

Yui replied, "Well I want you to you to live for them. Be their hero and they will be your legends."

She helped him up and slung his left arm over her shoulder. Looking around, they saw the ruined area that was the battlefield. The Eldar buildings are all but destroyed. The Imperial ones, shattered as well. Many dead Whiteshields and Eldar littered the battlefield. But so far, it was a victory. Mission accomplished.

Corporal Kaoto, Inuyama, Sawamura and the surviving six members of Pus-3 began to get up from their dazed state.

Lt. Shuuji half-yelled, "Over here. Rally to me."

Without complaint, they walked over to Shuuji.

All standing in front of him, he said, "Whoever's in charge give me a status report."

2nd Lt. Goodwind stepped forward and answered him. "Pus-3 is down to six members. All the living is accounted for."

Lt. Shuuji looked at Pus-3. Four of which were boys while the remaining half was 2nd Lt. Goodwind and another girl.

"_The Storm Troopers didn't make it."_ Shuuji thought, the grim reality setting in.

2nd Lt. Goodwing's earpiece began ringing. The black haired girl answered it and briefly gave her status report. She nodded a few times then clicked the knob on it and faced her comrades. "Cpt. Price is calling us. He wants us over at the Munitions Depot. Reload all weapons and follow me. I have a bad feeling about this."

Pus-3 ran ahead while Corporal Inuyama and Sawamura carefully carried Lt. Shuuji on each arm.

"Yui!" Mio yelled out as she ran to them carrying a sleeping Ritsu via piggyback.

Yui smiled as tears streamed from her eyes. "Mio-chan!"

Mio stood in front of them to catch her breath. "Thank goodness you're alive."

Yui wiped the tears from her eyes as she said, "Yeah. By God's grace, we are alive."

Corporal Inuyama spoke up. "I hate to spoil the fun but we gotta go or else we'll never get anywhere."

Yui and the rest were annoyed by him. "You know Yui we're beginning to understand your loathing of him."

"What the hell?" Corporal Inuyama said with confusion.

Yui suddenly remembered something and ran over to the distraught Eldar and pulled up the Imperial Rod from the ground. She faced her unit and said, "I want to take him back to headquarters. He can give a lot of useful information on the enemy."

Corporal Kaoto walked to her and said, "Go and grab the legs. I'll take this half."

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**2330 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Eldar Base, Carrion Valley **

**Sector 218, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

Commissar Stone and Cpt. Price stood at the rooftops with the four Dark Reapers lying on their backs with their arms bound in front of them. They were no longer a danger. Their ankles and wrists had been cauterized, leaving them crippled where they lay.

Master Sgt. Mugi was also on the rooftop, prone by the edge with her Long Las propped and ready. And if one were to look across the field, they'd find around 15 dead Eldars with a bullet sized hole in their heads. It makes one wonder if there was a marksman nearby.

Cpt. Price saw Pus-3 enter their building with Pus-1 lagging a few feet behind carrying Sgt. Ritsu and the Eldar Warlock that Lt. Shuuji mentioned earlier.

Commissar Stone commented, "Well, we haven't heard anything from the 6th Regiment. Hopefully, we'll find survivors among them."

Cpt. Price responded, "Think positive Commissar. You'll never inspire your men further if you don't."

Commissar Stone replied, "As you wish Captain. Hopefully, the 6th Regiment can find survivors among the enemy."

The sounds of lasfire reverberated around them. The fighting was done on their end so there should not be another skirmish.

Cpt. Price pulled up his binoculars and surveyed the mountainside around them. As he dreaded, he could see the 6th Regiment had been ambushed and held hostage by an Eldar Strike Team.

Mugi looked through her scope and saw three Wave Serpents coming in from the southern valley entrance. "Eldar armor is pouring in from the south entrance. What should we do?"

Commissar Stone pulled out his binoculars and turned to look at the North Entrance. He saw a Farseer, an Eldar Wraithlord and three ten man squads of Eldar Dire Avengers guarding it.

"And there's the Coup De Grace." Commissar Stone commented. "With the Ancient Webway still standing in the center, we might have a chance. But it won't be enough of a threat to release us quietly."

Cpt. Price was no fool and neither was he in a hurry to die. But with the Eldar surrounding the entire valley, death would come whether he desires it or not. But it was a different case for the Whiteshields down in the second floor.

Sgt. Frank Ayukawa saw fresh squads of Eldar Guardians disembarking from the Wave Serpents. He saw the dire situation they were in and knew that this would be his grave. "This will be our last stand."

"Like hell it is! There's got to be another way." Corporal Inuyama yelled.

2nd Lt. Goodwind shook her head and said, "Not when the enemy has our comrades hostage. If we do anything to incite their attention, the 6th Regiment will be killed and we would follow shortly. What we need is some form of leverage against the Eldar."

Yui thought about it for awhile. She analyzed the situation and the key elements of it. Dead soldiers…shattered base…rogue warlock…the Ancient Webway still standing…

She nodded to herself and ran upstairs, earning puzzling looks from her comrades. She rose up to meet Cpt. Price and asked him, "Sir, permission to parlay with the Eldar Leader. I have something in mind."

"Permission denied." He answered. "We stay here, and plan our escape route."

Yui refused to acknowledge that. "No, sir. I believe there is something we can do. I'm not asking for much. I just want to do what I can before it's too late. And if I fail, shoot me down. I have no regrets."

Commissar Stone asked her, "What is it that you want to do?"

Even Mugi was worried about her idea.

Yui answered, "Well, I want to make a deal that they can't refuse."

* * *

At the North Entrance, Farseer Aria saw what had taken place in her visions and dreams. She knew that her brothers and sisters would be killed this day. And she knew who was to blame for it. Stepping on the ashes of burnt ground, she carefully gazed at her surroundings till a few of the Mon-keigh came into view.

Leading them was Yui carrying in her left hand, the Imperial Rod with a white flag tied to it. Behind her, was the Eldar Warlock with his hands chained and behind him was Sgt. Frank. But behind that boy were four Eldar Dark Reapers on a metal pushcart with their hands tied down in front of them while Sgt. Mio and Sgt. Mugi pushed the steel wheelbarrow along.

The Farseer's retinue was on edge but the seer herself raised her hand at them telling them to stand down. She herself was curious as to what they were planning.

Yui's handpicked team stopped as Yui turned and grabbed the Eldar Warlock by the chains and dragged him with her to meet the Farseer.

The seer betrayed a smile seeing the warlock. "Now you see your folly in betraying us to Chaos. You have much to answer for. But I will hear you later." She then looked down to Yui and asked, "Why have you brought him here?"

Yui confidently answered, "To bargain our lives. We want to go home and see our families not fight a stupid war. In exchange for this traitor and his men who could have given us valuable information about your plans, I beg of you to let my people go so that we may leave these lands for good."

The Farseer was unamused. She had seen the visions take place till this scene but it ended there and she was called to investigate an assault on one of the Eldar Bases to the south. "You are foolish in thinking we will let you go. You've slaughtered our people many times and tonight was no different. We will not let there be another war for we will end its cause right here."

Yui faced the downcast Warlock and asked, "Why is this base so important?"

The warlock replied, "This is the direct gateway to our Craftworld. If it were destroyed, none of us could leave this horrid planet full of your mutated pariahs. Just living here is hell enough."

"Good." Yui replied. She faced the Farseer and with her right hand, pulled out a detonator with a large red button on top. "During the fight, my men placed explosives at the south entrance and north entrance. They also placed one on the Ancient Webway."

The Farseer's eyes widened. But before she could speak, Yui said, "Don't get hasty now. Even if you kill me, I have the entire team equipped with the same detonators."

Mugi, Mio and Frank pulled out the detonators from their pockets to show the dire situation they were in.

Yui continued, "I don't know who started this war. But like you, we lost loved ones and fought at the bidding of our commanders. Before any more blood could be shed, I ask that we put up a truce and just go home. I miss my family. And I know you do to. As a favor to our people I ask you to let us leave. Take these traitors as a token of our goodwill. There will be no prisoners today. Just free people."

She put back the detonator in her pocket and pulled out the Eldar power sword at her back and gave it to the Farseer. "I speak only the truth. If you do not believe me, then strike me down in vengeance alongside the traitors. I will not be afraid."

The Farseer looked at the sword for a moment then back at Yui. She wondered how such a pure-hearted girl still existed in this day and age. But innocence is but an illusion in this world. One she was dying to show her.

The Farseer handed back the sword and said, "You need not say more, Yui Hirasawa. We are glad you came to us like you did. From the beginning, I had seen that this warlock would go astray and destroy our Craftworld but I was not sure how many he had tainted to his cause and neither could I raise a hand to slay my own people. So I searched the warp for our savior and it showed me you."

Yui, Mugi and Mio were shocked and perplexed by what this xeno was spouting. But they continued to listen.

"By the time of your arrival, the warlock would have gathered the last of his tainted crew and attacked your base, branding him and his people as a traitor of our code and dragging us down with him on a warpath we wished not to fight. If anyone is to blame, it is him and his followers. We wanted him dead as much as you do."

She paused momentarily to catch her breath. "We will release your people and return home. As for him, he is yours. Let your vengeance be fulfilled with his death." She raised her hand once more, signaling her men to release the 6th Regiment.

Yui nodded as she turned to face the warlock who was now distraught and terrified. She told him, "On your knees."

The warlock submitted and bowed his head. Yui held the power sword in her right hand and lightly placed the blade over his neck. She raised it, and with one mighty swing, executed him.

She aimed the Imperial staff on the corpse and his soul entered the staff, enriching it with its warp filled strength. Yui then walked over to the Dark Reapers and beheaded all four of them and sucked their souls into the staff.

Yui, Frank, Mugi and Mio walked back to the Munitions Depot as the Eldar released their hold on the 6th Regiment and descended into the valley.

When Yui and her friends reached the Munitions Depot, the saw the rest of the 5th Regiment, wide smiles on their faces and a knowing look on their eyes.

They were going home.

* * *

**0.000.127.M42**

**2345 HRS**

**May 31, Sunday**

**Eldar Base, Carrion Valley **

**Sector 218, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

The UH-60 Black Hawks landed as the last of the Eldar left via the Ancient Webway. Though on a whole, the mission was a failure, they would live to win another day.

Yui, Mugi, Mio and Ritsu boarded on one chopper and strapped themselves in as its doors closed. Soon enough, it lifted off and was on its way back to Delta Base.

They gazed at each other, tired eyes that were glad the fight was over.

Mugi spoke up first. "With the Eldar gone, we have all four bases to ourselves again. That means we didn't fail at all."

Yui replied, "Hehe. I guess so. I'm glad that Ritsu is back. You won't believe what we went through."

Ritsu answered, "Oh. I'm really sorry everyone. I put you all in trouble just for me. Really, I'm terribly sorry."

Mio sighed hearing her apologetic tone. "It's okay Ritsu. Now that you're back with us, tell me, what the heck happened to you? Did the experiments really mess you up? Because you're definitely not the same person anymore."

Ritsu softened her gaze at her friends. "They tortured me with all sorts of machines and I just couldn't take it. But looking back at it, I'm glad it happened. Don't get me wrong, I hated what they did. But because of the mean things they did to me, I discovered a whole new world called the warp. It opened my eyes to what we used to call, 'the wonders of the heavens'."

They sat in awe at this new persona Ritsu had taken. The scars were still there. But the old Ritsu was not. This was a new Ritsu. One broken and reformed into a new person.

Yui smiled as she said, "_**It is better to forge the soul than to redeem it. **_That is what I believe you've blessed us with your experience there. But honestly Ritsu, that's the craziest and weirdest story I've heard you talk about."

Ritsu pouted cutely and said, "Hey! I'll have you know that the warp is not just a child's prank. You should know that Yui. If you keep wielding it like a child's toy it'll end up wielding you."

Yui was slightly irked by this reborn RItsu. The old one was hard enough to get along with. But this one was harder to be with since she was now smarter.

Mio on the other hand liked this new Ritsu. A smarter Ritsu was nothing short of relief.

Mugi…she was just glad that Ritsu was okay. However, Ritsu was now closer in thought making it easier for the blue blooded girl to relate with.

Yui answered Ritsu, "Aw, you're no fun. Hey Mugi-chan, when do you think we'll get to visit home again?"

Mugi replied, "Following protocol, we'll have a debriefing followed by the burial of our dead. Afterwards, we'll be sent to the hospital for checkups followed by some rest at the barracks."

Mio sweatdropped hearing about the tightly packed schedule. "Home is still far away."

Ritsu replied, "It'll take awhile longer, but I know that we will reach home soon. For now, I'm ready to take a long hard bath."

They nodded and talked some more to make up for lost times. Nothing left to fight for. And hopefully, the last they'll see of war.


	6. Track 6: Homecoming

**K-ON:**

_**Song of War**_

* * *

"Courage is the power to let go of the familiar."

-Raymond Lindquist-

**Track 6: Homecoming**

* * *

**0000 HRS**

**June 1, Monday**

**UH-60 Black Hawk, Delta Base**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

The Black Hawks landed in the open space of the barracks, its rotors squealing to a halt.

As soon as its doors slid open, the young but worn veterans jumped down and slowly paced towards the command center for their debriefing.

Ritsu looked around, seeing the unfamiliar surroundings. "Wow. Is this a new base? What happened to the old one?"

Lt. Shuuji replied, "The old one was destroyed right after you were kidnapped."

Mugi smiled seeing how wide-eyed Ritsu was. "Ritsu, you've become a lot cuter now."

Ritsu blushed and said, "Oh, I still don't think so. Though I guess I am pretty cute."

"Get real Ritsu. I'll believe it when I see it." Corporal Sawamura replied.

Ritsu grabbed him by the collar and said, "Take that back or I leave your entrails on the chopper!"

"Damn girl. You so violent this time around. Are you sure you're still sane?" Corporal Inuyama replied.

Pus-1 continued to converse like this as they walked to the barracks, unaware that there were sounds of a new set of choppers entering the base.

It swung in low…spiraling briefly before landing in the same clearing of the base. By this time, the whirring noise of the rotors caught their attention.

Yui turned to see another set of UH-60 Black Hawks before her.

"_I wonder who's coming down from there. Maybe they brought in more reinforcements for the upcoming battles. But they're a little too late for that."_ Yui pondered.

"Yui, over here!" Ritsu shouted from the entrance of the command center.

Yui turned once more and ran to her friends. She had hoped to stay a little longer to find out who were in those new helicopters.

* * *

**0015 HRS **

**June 1, Monday**

**Delta Base, Command Center**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

They entered the large room once more though the chairs had all been removed.

Seated at the center were the remnants of Pus-2 and Pus-3. Their number of friends was whittled down and so were their mind and bodies.

Pus-1 sat around in their own small group farther to the left. They too were battered and exhausted but were relieved that all is not lost.

"Have you heard about what they're going to do with the dead?" Corporal Kenjo started.

Mio replied, "In the handbook, all fallen guardsmen are buried in the base when on the home planet."

The rest of Pus-1 made small smiles though strained from exhaustion.

Lt. Shuuji spoke up. "Sarusui was a good soldier. He did his country proud." He then faced his other four corporals and said, "Guys, I want you to personally talk to his parents. Tell them, what a hero he was."

The guys nodded in silence, united in cause.

* * *

Col. Hagar, Major Bishop, and Cpt. Weiss waltzed in to inspect the troops and debrief them.

The Colonel noticed their ragged forms, his golden eyes keenly examining them for unseen wounds or the occasional psycho as is customary from a shell shocked unit.

He paced forward and Cpt. Weiss and Major Bishop followed closely carefully stepping in between the seated soldiers on the floor.

"Major…" the colonel started. "Go and debrief Pus-1. Cpt. Weiss, you will take care of Pus-2."

The two officers saluted and did their task as the Colonel sat down with the last Whiteshield group.

The Colonel scratched his blonde hair before asking, "May I know who is your commanding officer?"

The black haired girl of the group answered, "I am 2nd Lt. Elza Goodwind sir. This is my unit."

"I see. You've done well young lady." The Colonel congratulated. "Tell me, what happened out there?"

Elza coughed briefly, but returned her tired gaze to the Colonel.

"Sir, at 2135 HRS we arrived at the ruins of the Imperial Eagle. Cpt. Price sent Pus-1 ahead of the group while we set up the equipment and trench line just north of the base.

At 2247 HRS, we regrouped with Pus-1 at the forest just behind the trail to Carrion Valley. They said they encountered some Eldar scouts along the way and provided intel on the warlock residing in the base up ahead.

From 2249 HRS onward, we marched into Carrion Valley. I located the Eldar camp in the middle of the valley and their sentries opened fire. We called in artillery and destroyed the sentries before assaulting the base. The Storm Troopers joined us as we assaulted the left wing of the base. They took the brunt of enemy fire and were killed in action. We entered the Imperial Hospital and began clearing the rooms. We found the warlock inside a ward but retreated when we couldn't neutralize him while saving the hostage. So instead, we continued clearing the other buildings and rooms before returning back to the entrance of the hospital.

At 2312 HRS, Pus-1 reinforced us and assaulted the warlock. They also fell back as the warlock gave chase and blew apart the entrance. We were all knocked aside and knocked out from the blast. I don't recall what happened after. But a few minutes later, we woke up and found that Sgt. Hirasawa had defeated the warlock."

She paused recalling how amazing it was for Yui to have defeated such a monster singlehandedly, without killing him.

The colonel's eyes widened upon hearing that. But his gaze returned to focus as he said, "Go on."

Elza returned her gaze and said, "By 2330 HRS, we had brought the warlock and our injured to the Munitions depot in the right wing of the base. We patched up but a few minutes later the 6th Regiment was captured and we were surrounded. We were at a loss until Sgt. Hirasawa led a few of her men and took the captured Eldar and warlock to parlay with the enemy. And she succeeded. The Eldar let go of the 6th Regiment and we went back to the choppers."

The colonel nodded. "Thank you for your report Lieutenant. Go to the hospital and get yourself some rest. Give your full report to Cpt. Price afterwards."

He stood up, tipped his officers cap and walked away to meet up with Major Bishop. But Cpt. Wiess approached him first and reported, "Pus-2 is in shock and exhaustion. Other than that, I was able to get a full report. Sgt. Hirasawa is making a name for herself."

"Indeed." The colonel answered. "I wouldn't think that in my service here, I would find a young hero. Yet here is proof of a lion among lambs."

The captain then asked, "Sir, what exactly are we going to do now? The Kaizen 5th Regiment is still small and the 6th just as small. All in all, we need more soldiers to accomplish our objectives."

The colonel replied, "For now we send them home. Give them a week of rest. I want the young ones to become the best Storm Trooper Company in this side of the galaxy."

Cpt. Weiss nodded and said, "Just as planned I suppose. I've already called in the next pool of recruits and a replacement Storm Trooper unit. Also the equipment and funds to raise an entire Storm Trooper Company have arrived on schedule. But—"

The colonel interrupted, "It's the factory in Japan isn't it? I will talk to them."

Major Bishop joined the colonel and Cpt. Weiss and handed in his report.

Col. Hagar faced the troops and said, "You are all dismissed. Remember to visit the hospital before going to bed."

With nothing more to do, the three officers left the building, leaving the troops to sit for a while longer till they had the strength to get up and walk to the Imperial Hospital.

* * *

**0030 HRS **

**June 1, Monday**

**Delta Base, Hospital**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

The Whiteshields remain asleep in their beds. Some with bandages, others in their uniforms, too tired to remove them.

Only Sgt. Yui Hirasawa remained awake as she sat on her bed, thinking about the new life she is leading.

"_I wonder if I'll ever see home again. I hope Ui is doing well. Ah, I have to send Azusa an email soon. But it's strange though. She hasn't emailed me back. I wonder if she even received it in the first place."_

She sighed. Worry filled her thoughts. Looking around the room, she saw that everyone was fast asleep.

As soon as all the recruits got their rudimentary checkup and some minor surgery, they fell dead asleep on the hospital beds. No one even bothered to follow protocol despite the lashes they could receive for it.

"_I guess it's in our favor that the officers are too busy around the base." _She pondered. _"But when they wake up, we'll bury Sarusui along with the others and pay our last respects. After that…I really don't know after that."_

Yui lay back down on her bed and pulled the sheets over her. "I guess, only God can tell."

* * *

**1030 HRS **

**June 1, Monday**

**Delta Base, Hospital**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

The sun flooded light through the window, waking the sleeping recruits from their deep sleep.

They rocked themselves out of bed as Cpt. Price and Commissar Stone walked in. As if on instinct, the recruits stood in attention by their beds in orderly fashion.

Cpt. Price broke the silence. "Congratulations. You are no longer recruits. You've shot enough Eldar to be worthy of the title Guardsmen. I will still be your acting captain and Commissar Stone, your lead Commissar."

The Whiteshields sweatdropped hearing that.

Cpt. Price continued. "You will be merged into one unit under me. This will be the chain of command:

1st Lieutenant – Shuuji Kobe and Frank Ayukawa.

2nd Lieutenant – Elza Goodwind, Yui Hirasawa, Tsumugi Kotobuki.

Non-Commissioned Officers or NCO – Master Sgt. Mio Akiyama, Sgt. Ritsu Tainaka, Corporal Kenjo, Corporal Sawamura, Corporal Kaoto, Corporal Inuyama.

There will be more joining in to form a fifty thousand-strong regiment."

Commissar Stone spoke next. "Also I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is this regiment has been determined by the colonel to be trained to become a full fledged Storm Trooper Company. The training WILL get harder."

Once again, the Whiteshields sweatdropped.

The Commissar continued. "Now for the good news. After the burials you will all get a week-long vacation. Those who wish to visit their families in Japan may do so in the next hour. But if any don't report to the docking point we will leave with or without you. That will be all. Newly promoted officers, claim your new insignias and rank from me at the Command Center before the burials."

The officers left leaving the newly reformed regiment to discuss as they gathered their things.

Yui ran over to her friends and said, "Guess what guys, I'm a Lieutenant! Hehe."

Ritsu smiled and said, "I knew you guys could do it. But why wasn't I promoted?"

Mio replied, "I guess we just fought more than you."

Mugi replied next. "Wow. I'm the same rank as my uncle now. I have no more regrets."

Lt. Shuuji chuckled a bit and said, "That's irony right there. It took you a month to get that rank while it took your uncle years to even see it."

Mugi smiled and said, "It's a good thing my uncle isn't here to hear that."

Suddenly, Frank Ayukawa and Elza Goodwind joined in.

"We're headed to the command center right now. Do you guys want to come?" Frank asked them.

Shuuji replied, "Yeah. Let's do that." He faced the remaining corporals and said, "Go and get some breakfast. We'll see you by the graveyard later."

"Alright man. See you there." Corporal Inuyama replied.

The group of newly promoted officers walked out of the hospital and headed for the command center.

* * *

**1035 HRS **

**June 1, Monday**

**Delta Base, Command Center**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

Passed the gloomy metal and stone halls of the command center, they lined up by a room that had the sign "Commissar Stone" hanged on the front of the door. So far, Mugi and Mio had received their ranks as well as a new access code from the Departmento Munitorum.

"I finally have access to all the long range weapons. I can't wait to use them." Mugi said with joy.

Mio on the other hand, wasn't as elated. "My access code just opened the door to all the melee weapons in stock."

Ritsu crossed her hands under her bosom and said, "Tough luck Mio. I'd never figure you to be the toe-to-toe kind. But I guess that's the first of a lot of surprising things today."

Lt. Shuuji nodded. "For sure. I was given access to an autopistol and boltpistol. Not to mention the standard chainsword. What about you guys?" he said as he faced Lt. Elza and Frank.

"Like you, Standard equipment." Frank answered. "But I was strongly recommended to use the powerfist and meltapistol when available."

"I agree with them." Elza replied, "With your aggressive tactics, you'd be more suited to taking down prized enemies up close." She then returned her gaze to Shuuji and said, "I'm just glad that being an officer gives a wide selection in weapons and armor. It really helps during the hottest fights."

"Speaking of which," Ritsu added. "Yui's been in there for more than 5 min. I wonder what they're discussing."

Shuuji replied, "It must be because of her psychic affinity."

"Psychic affinity?" Mio asked.

* * *

Inside the Commissar's office, Yui sat across the desk where the Commissar was busy typing on his computer.

"Um…Commissar Stone, permission to speak sir." Yui said to him.

"Permission granted. You must be wondering about your psychic power." Commissar Stone answered.

"Yes. How did you know?" Yui replied.

"My cousin is a psyker. Actually, my entire family tree. For centuries, there is at least one Stone on the black ships. When it runs that deep, you become more aware of who is the psyker among you."

"Wow. Are you one sir?" Yui asked.

"Yes. But a borderline case. I'm at **Kappa-level**. Just enough to retain my position here. You on the other hand, are at **Iota-level**. It means you're one step above me and a true psyker. The Inquisition would gladly put you on a black ship."

An overwhelming feeling of fear covered Yui, a prickling sensation surrounding her skin. She held herself for a moment and said, "So much suffering…we have to free them."

The Commissar choked and coughed when he heard that. _"By the Emperor, her powers are clearly above Iota."_ He gazed at her with relaxed eyes and said, "They'll be fine Yui. But you must calm down so that you don't have to feel that pain again."

Yui nodded and took three deep breaths. After the third one, the sensation of fear disappeared and she returned to normal. "That was so freaky. It's like my mind suddenly saw the universe and the people on those black ships. Please, don't let them take me there. I don't want to be there."

The commissar sighed and said, "That's why I wanted to talk to you. There is a way we can keep you away from it. There is a retired Sanctioned Psyker living in Japan. I want you to meet him and ask him to teach you how to harness and control your power without losing your mind to the warp. If you succeed, the inquisition will brand you a Sanctioned Psyker and you won't need to be in the black ships."

Yui nodded and said, "Alright sir. I will find him."

The Commissar pulled out a small credit-card shaped device and said, "In here is your official ID and access code as a registered officer of the Guard. Included is your official bank account. It will automatically increase as you perform your job. If you need more details on it, ask a representative of the Munitorum. You are dismissed."

Yui stood up and bowed. "Thank you sir. May the Emperor be with you."

She exited the room and met with her friends, eager to find out what happened.

"Are you alright Yui?" Shuuji asked.

Yui nodded. "Yeah. I'll be going to Japan again. There's someone I need to meet there."

"Is it someone who will help you with your psychic powers?" Mugi asked.

Yui nodded once more. "Also, I want visit home soon. I want to talk to Ui and Azusa while I can."

"Then let's finish the burials so we can prepare for the trip." Elza replied.

* * *

**1105 HRS **

**June 1, Monday**

**Delta Base**

**Sector 210, LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

* * *

The sun had risen high in the sky at this time. An occasional hawk soared overhead the base, gazing down at the young soldiers who had just finished burying their fallen.

Pus-1, 2 and 3 stood in attention in front of the newly dug graveyard, gazing in silence at the two rows of five graves. Each one had a unique epitaph, hand-carved by the young soldiers.

With dirty hands and dust covered faces, the young soldiers saluted their comrade goodbye hoping they may finally find rest.

Some shed tears in silence.

Others, in joy to be alive because of these brave men and women.

But all paid respect. All gave them reverence.

Putting down their hands, they gave one final pause and broke rank. Most of the Whiteshields walked back to the barracks to pack their things and rest as the familiar sound helicopter propellers resounded throughout the base.

* * *

"There's our ride." Spoke Corporal Sawamura.

Pus-1 had finished packing by now and was ready to fly home. Yui even texted Ui that she was coming home soon.

"Lieutenant, we await your return." Said one female soldier from Pus-3.

Lt. Goodwind replied, "I won't be long. Keep up the training while I'm gone."

While Lt. Goodwind bid her team goodbye, Corporal Inuyama was persuading Lt. Ayukawa to join them.

"You sure you don't wanna go?" Inuyama asked.

Frank shook his head and said. "Go have fun. I'll keep the unit busy."

In the end, Pus-2 and Pus-3 decided to stay and stand by on guard duty.

* * *

Pus-1 and Lt. Goodwind walked out of the barracks and onto the Blackhawks, strapping in for a long ride home.

Yui happened to be beside Ritsu, Elza, Kaoto and Mio while seated across her was Cpt. Price, Col. Hagar, Major Bishop and Cpt. Weiss.

"Is it okay to bring the lasguns with us?" Corporal Kaoto asked the Colonel.

"As you wish." The colonel replied.

"Great." Kaoto answered. "This thing helps me sleep at night."

* * *

**1115 HRS **

**June 1, Monday**

**Unknown, Japan**

* * *

The UH-60 Blackhawks landed on a grassy field close to the mountains. The propellers whirred to a halt allowing the Emperor's soldiers to exit from their long trip.

As they stretched their legs, several pickup trucks and a black limousine arrived on the scene.

"Let's go gentlemen." Col. Hagar told his fellow officers.

Major Bishop and Cpt. Weiss joined him and entered the limousine, allowing it to drive off.

Yui and the others carried their weapons and bags onto the trucks.

On one truck rode the corporals of Pus-1. On the other rode Lt. Goodwind. The last one had Lt. Shuuji, Yui and her friends.

All three trucks rode off down the fields and onto the asphalt roads.

"I can't wait to relax. Fighting in the army is really tiring." Mio complained.

Shuuji replied, "We've got an entire week to ourselves so we'd best spend it well." But he looked at Mugi and saw her lost in thought. _"Hmm…I guess she's thinking about how to make the most with her friends."_

Mugi raised her head and gave Shuuji a pleading look. "Um, can I have your cellphone number?"

Taken off guard, Shuuji's eyebrows raised a bit but settled back as he pulled out his cellphone. "Sure. It's this one."

He showed it to her and Mugi copied the number onto her cellphone and made a miss call to confirm it was his.

"I guess I'll text Ui again." Yui spoke out as she pulled out her cellphone.

Ritsu replied, "But you texted her back at the base."

"Yeah. But the base was shielded so it failed to send." Yui answered. She finished typing her message and sent it to her sister.

Soon enough the truck with Lt. Goodwind veered in the intersection and the rest waved goodbye as it drove off.

A few more turns and another truck drove off leaving Yui's group on the main road.

Shuuji tapped the glass of the driver allowing him to roll it down.

"Make a left here and stop at the apartment building." Shuuji told him.

The driver did as he asked and stopped near a run-down two story apartment complex complete with graffiti on the walls.

"I guess I'll see you guys Shuuji said as he jumped down from the truck. He looked back and saw the depressed face of Mugi. It tore his heart as well.

"Don't worry. I'll text you everyday." Shuuji replied.

Mugi smiled a bit and said, "Okay."

Suddenly she jumped down from the truck, much to their surprise.

Shuuji quickly pushed her back on the truck and said, "No Mugi, go with your friends." He blushed as a thought came to mind. _"It'd be very bad if I got tempted. I can't be a father on a Lieutenant's pay."_

"But it's alright. I can call my driver later and we can go wherever you want to." Mugi answered.

Yui looked at Mio who also looked at Ritsu. And they all nodded and knew what to do.

"Hell no! Keep her things on the truck!" Shuuji said noticing their knowing glances. _"Must push away temptation…I'm still a guy dammit!"_

Ritsu sighed and said, "Sorry Mugi. Maybe next time. It's probably _that_ time for him."

Mugi faced her and half-yelled, "But he can't do that himself! It's a lot better with another pers-"

Mio quickly pulled Mugi next to her and said, "Hey driver let's move out." Keeping her hand over Mugi's mouth, she waved Shuuji goodbye and said, "Later Lieutenant. Come join us sometime soon."

Shuuji waved goodbye. When the truck disappeared from sight, he sighed in relief. "Man. I knew Mugi had something in mind but to plan on staying with me is just too much. I really need to see these things ahead of time."

* * *

**1452 HRS **

**June 1, Monday**

**Hirasawa Residence, Japan**

* * *

Yui jumped down from the truck carrying her things. She slung the heavy duffle bag over her left shoulder and her lasgun over her right.

Gazing at the home she missed, an overwhelming peace flooded her.

"I'm finally home."

She turned the knob on the door and stepped in. closing the door behind her she noticed that not much had changed.

Footsteps came from across the living room and out of it came Ui wearing an apron over her clothes.

Ui's eyes widened as she saw her uniformed clad sister with bags and gun in hand.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Ui yelled as she ran to her sister and embraced her.

Yui's eye softened in gaze as she held her younger sister. "I'm home Ui."

* * *

After pulling out her boots, helmet and armor, Yui sat down in the living room beside Ui. Thankfully, Ui had prepared some tea on the small table for when her sister would arrive.

"Onee-chan, why did you come home?" Ui asked.

Yui replied, "We were given a week to rest, so I came home." She picked up her cup of tea and drank it down. "Did Azusa give you the pictures from the camp?"

Ui replied, "No. She hasn't told me anything."

"That's okay. I made some extras." Yui said as she pulled out some pictures from one of her pockets. She showed them to Ui one by one.

"This one was when we were taught about Tanks. I never knew how big a Leman Russ was until now."

Yui flipped to the next picture.

"That's me over there with Mugi and Ritsu when we hunted the man-eating bear."

Ui gasped a little. "Did you kill it?"

"Uh-hm. Mugi tried to shoot it but it noticed her so Ritsu and I had to take it down. We flanked it on both sides and gunned it down." Yui replied.

She flipped from one picture to another, telling her sister of her experiences in the base. Ui listened to each story her sister had told, noticing that her sister was no longer the same person she was before. Her choice of words was sharper and more complex. She was pacing herself properly and moving fluidly.

Then Ui noticed how lean and fit her sister had become. Though the uniform was slightly baggy, Ui could notice muscles in areas her sister never had. The curves of her hips were smoother. Her arms and legs were toned from the way the uniform hugged them. And Ui was sure that the scars on her sister's hands were from hard labor.

But then Ui noticed something else. Whenever she saw Yui's eyes, she noticed certain sharpness about them. It was like gazing into the eyes of someone who gained wisdom from many years of pain.

"Hey Ui, are you listening?" Yui asked her wide-eyed sister.

"Amazing." Ui gasped out. "Nee-chan…you've grown up so much."

"Ah. Hey! Are you mocking me?" Yui told her sister.

"Of course not! I was actually praising you." Ui replied.

They both laughed having cleared up the misunderstanding.

"Oh, Ui. I really missed you. Hey, let's call Azusa over. I want to talk to her also." Said Yui.

Ui replied, "Azusa is still in school. She's busy helping out Sawako-sensei with the Light Music Club."

"Oh. I guess we shouldn't disturb her." Yui replied as she pulled out her cellphone. "I'll text her that we're back. I really miss her."

Ui got up and said, "I'll go bring your things up."

Yui stood up and said, "Really Ui? But it's heavy. Are you sure you can do it?"

Ui picked up the helmet and armor. "It's okay. Leave it to me." She noticed something scribbled onto the helmet.

_**AUXILIO AB ALTO**_

"What's this?" Ui asked.

Yui noticed the writing and said, "It means '_By Help from on High'_. I wrote it after our first major battle."

Ui was troubled by that. So far, Yui only revealed the various training and chores she's done for her commanders. But not the harsher things like the interrogation, the battles with the Eldar or the fact that she was formally conscripted into the army by mistake.

"Onee-chan…You fought someone?" Ui asked her, with suspicion.

"Yeah. We fought the other squads in mock battles to see who the better squad was." Yui answered.

"Oh." Ui said, finally getting it. "It must have been exciting. I've never even seen a real gun before."

"Maybe later I can show you the lasgun I was given." Yui answered.

Ui walked off carrying the armor and helmet to the laundry while Yui continued to sit in the living room. She grabbed the remote by the couch and turned on the TV.

While she skimmed passed the channels, she wondered if she should mention anything to Ui at all. _"I don't think Ui is ready to hear about the horrors we went through. But I don't want her to hate me for it. What should I do? Maybe Sawako-sensei knows what to do."_

CNN popped up on one of the channels.

She saw that Austria had been divided in two—The Loyalist Republic and a revolutionary Absolute Dictatorship. The former side wanted to keep Austria as a part of the EU while the latter, wanted independence under a single ruler. Then the newscaster brought up the issue of government secrets and miscommunication as the result for the breakout.

Then the channel showed some live footage of the battle being fought. The Loyalists were pressing the rebels back with superior firepower.

"I guess the rebels didn't have enough power. With so many tanks and small arms, it would be impossible to perform a frontal sweep." Yui commented offhandedly.

Ui came back to the living room and said, "Onee-chan, do you want me to get the bath ready?"

Yui replied, "Okay."

She got up from her seat and went to take a shower.

* * *

**1500 HRS **

**June 1, Monday**

**Hirasawa Residence, Japan**

* * *

After Yui had taken her shower and dressed for comfort, she went back to the living room, fully refreshed.

Ui sat down on the couch, a bit exhausted from scraping the dirt off her sister's armor and helmet. "I knew it, there was so much grime on the armor. Take care of yourself more Onee-chan."

Yui just chuckled. "I'm sorry. I normally keep it clean but when we were given the go ahead for R&R I wanted to get home as soon as I could."

She picked up her lasgun, pulled out the magazine and showed the empty gun to Ui. "This is the gun we were issued during bootcamp. It's called a Lasgun. It fires a red pulse-laser instead of the normal bullets you see on TV."

Ui gazed in amazement. "Wow. Our military is advanced. But I thought America had the most advanced military in the world."

Yui replied. "Currently, yes. But we were given a new standard issue rifle that will be streamlined very soon."

Ui took the lasgun and noted its weight. She looked at the rifle and rubbed gently. _"Onee-chan used this rifle throughout her stay in the boot camp. I wonder what else she used there."_

Ui imagined her sister playing around on the base alongside her friends. She imagined her rolling around in the mud and hiking up and down the mountain carrying the Japanese flag.

She began to worry. _"Maybe I should secretly join to keep an eye on her. Her leaders must have had a hard time."_

They continued conversing till dinner, exchanging stories of the life they've led apart. Afterwards, Yui bid her goodnight, brought her things up the stairs and went to her room. She shut the door behind her and set her uniform and armor by her bed in a neat and organized fashion like she was taught and placed her boots on the floor by her bedside. Leaning the Lasgun by the wall, she noticed her guitar beside it.

"_High school was so much fun. Sometimes, I want to go back and play our songs in the club room."_ Yui thought to herself. _"But those days have passed and I must move forward into the destiny which God had handed me. My Emperor, tell me the purpose of my suffering. What will I find out when I meet the Sanctioned Psyker? I have many questions. Please, show me the answers."_

Yui tucked herself in and quietly slept. It was the first comfortable night she'd had since coming home.

* * *

**0500 HRS **

**June 2, Tuesday**

**Hirasawa Residence, Japan**

* * *

Yui woke up the next day and like clockwork got up and began disassembling her lasgun. Like she was taught, she carefully checked to see if it was loaded before proceeding to take it apart, piece by piece.

Laid on a cream colored rag spread out on the floor, Yui cleaned each piece one by once in fluid precise movements. Once it was fully cleaned, she assembled it and cocked the rifle for a function check. Squeezing the trigger, she heard the familiar click. It was clean.

Laying the gun by the wall, she stood up and nodded to herself.

* * *

Outside of the house wearing her track clothes, she jogged through the neighborhood as the sky slowly turned sky blue.

"_Today, I'll try jogging to the school."_

Setting that goal in mind, she jogged on her way to school. She noticed that there were fewer people walking around this time of day. But she continued her run, focusing on her goal like she was taught.

Halfway on the road to school, she felt a familiar aura. It was tingling in her conscience that she needed to look left.

Facing that direction, she saw Mugi, Ritsu and Mio also jogging in their old track clothes.

"Hey everyone!" Yui said as she jogged to join them.

"Hey there Yui. Were you headed for school too?" Ritsu asked.

Yui nodded. "I want to try jogging there today before we go meet the Psyker. I also want to surprise Sawako-sensei."

"That's a great Idea. Let's go for it." Mugi yipped.

Mio sighed knowing the majority won. Wordlessly, she followed them, jogging in pace with Yui leading the charge.

They jogged passed cars, children and even the occasional dog as the cool morning breeze dampened the sounds of their breaths.

It was a good day.

Soon enough, they were humming from the good mood. And out of nowhere, Yui shouted out, "WAR! Huuuh.. YEAH!"

The others were taken aback first but then Mugi shouted out next, "What is it good for? Absolutely nothing."

"Say it again y'all!" Yui retorted.

Now Ritsu and Mio joined in. "War, huh, yeah… What is it good for?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Yui and Mugi chanted.

"Say it again y'all!" Ritsu retorted.

Yui answered, "War, huh, good God…"

"What is it good for, absolutely nothing…" the other three answered.

Jogging in rows of two, they continued singing the song all the way, despite the many stares the people gave them.

* * *

**0520 HRS **

**June 2, Tuesday**

**Sakuragaoka High School, Japan**

* * *

Arriving at the school in record time, they slowed to a brisk walk then to a casual one.

Inhaling the fresh air of dawn, they saw a few students, mostly varsity members, walking to school in their uniforms, whilst carrying their bags over their shoulders.

"It's been a while since we came here." Yui started.

"I've nearly forgotten what the school looked like." Ritsu answered.

Walking passed the gates, they noticed how nothing has changed.

"Kyaa! It's Mio-senpai!" shouted one student.

"Looks like Mio's fanbase haven't changed at all." Said Ritsu.

Mio was about to put a fist on her head, but sighed instead. "It still makes me nervous."

Some of the students huddled around and began asking for autographs from Mio.

Ritsu stepped in between them and said, "Hey, don't crowd around. You'll never get an autograph like that."

But the students shoved passed her and continued fawning over Mio much to her chagrin.

"Mio senpai, please sign my notebook!" yelled one student.

"Is it true that you joined ROTC for your college?" asked another.

"Please go out with me!" asked another student much to Mio's horror.

Mugi suddenly stepped in and said, "Alright girls that's enough. You've troubled Mio and we'll be late for our next appointment."

The fans groaned but bowed in apology. They parted allowing the four alumni to continue towards the teacher's lounge.

Entering it, they noticed that Sawako-sensei wasn't in. so they went upstairs to the clubroom. As they climbed the stairs, they heard the familiar noise of an unplugged electric guitar.

Creeping inside the clubroom, they saw Sawako playing Azusa's guitar. Her back was facing the door so she couldn't see the four girls sneaking up behind her in a very commando fashion.

"Sawa-chan!" the four girls said as they embraced Sawako.

Completely caught by surprise, wide-eyed Sawako gasped as she saw her former students.

"Oh my! Back so soon?" she quipped as she saw her smiling students in front of her.

She looked at each one with wonder. Especially with Ritsu upon noticing the scars on her face. "What happened to you?"

Ritsu made a weak smile and said, "I tripped all over the place. I hate barbed wires with all my soul."

Sawako frowned for a moment then took a deep breath. "You girls never learn do you?"

Yet in honesty, she was glad they were there.

* * *

Sitting down on the couches, they drank tea as Sawako asked, "Now be honest with me Ritsu, how did you get those scars?"

Ritsu slyly asked, "So you wanna know how I got these scars?" she gave a slightly smug look and said, "An alien gave them to me."

Sawako was not impressed.

"Why so serious sensei?" Yui said, joining the fun.

Sawako put down her cup of tea and said, "Because I was seriously worried. I called up the recruiting office and they said you guys never signed up for ROTC."

"That's because we signed up for the advanced class." Mio answered.

"Oh. Is that so?" Sawako replied in shock. "I honestly didn't think you girls were that serious."

"Actually, that was my fault. Sorry guys." Ritsu replied.

"Ritsu signed in for the advanced class so we all joined her." Mugi answered.

"_So predictable."_ thought, Sawako.

Yui frowned cutely seeing Sawako's disappointed face. "Geez, have a heart Sawa-chan. We actually did our best this time."

Sawako sighed knowing this was going nowhere. "Yui, I have a favor to ask you."

Yui listened in as Sawako said, "Azusa hasn't been coming to school regularly."

"Why?" asked Yui.

Sawako replied, "I don't know. A month after you guys left, she only came to school for band practice in the afternoon."

Yui remembered what happened during the first week of the training. Her heart trembled. "Where is Azusa right now?"

"At home I guess. She's usually the earliest to school too." Sawako replied.

Yui nodded and said, "I'll find her for you Sawako-sensei."

"Do you have an idea where she is?" Mio asked.

Yui replied with a cool gaze, "Azusa must be looking for the recruiter. She's trying to find out what's going on with us."

Mugi then asked, "The recruiter already left the grounds after we signed up. If she's searching, I think she may have given up by now."

Yui shook her head and said, "I don't think she gives up that easy. I remember sending her my diary entries for the first month. She must have been really worried and has been searching all over the place for us."

The other three girls widened their eyes at first then softened their gaze making Sawako very suspicious of what happened in boot camp.

"We'll postpone the trip to the retired veteran. Right now, let's get a pinpoint on Azusa's current location." Yui said, her military tone setting in motion.

"I'll call the Lieutenant to help out." Mugi answered.

Yui replied, "It's alright. I already know where she is. All military personnel enter and exit through the docks. So we just have to go over there and find her."

"That's right. We learned that in high school." Mio stated. But her eyebrows rose a little realizing what Yui meant. "I get it. She's waiting by the docks to intercept our arrival and return, thinking we're in the base by the docks."

"But is she there now?" Ritsu asked. "On second thought, Azusa is a focused girl. She'll definitely be there now. I'll get us a taxi. Wait for me downstairs." She bolted through the door and ran.

Yui pulled out her cellphone and texted Azusa to stay put where she is. Placing the phone back in her pocket, she said, "Let's go guys."

The other two girls followed her lead, leaving the room with a bewildered and surprised Sawako.

"Eh?" was all she could gasp after seeing the sudden change of mood and language of these girls. Most notably, Yui. Never had she expected Yui to think, plan and act on the fly with such control and ease.

And Ritsu was another surprise. She was sharper and more understanding. In fact, it's as if her entire personality changed.

But then Sawako snapped out of her stupor as she remembered she had a car parked in the back. "Hey, wait up girls!"

* * *

**0545 HRS **

**June 2, Tuesday**

**Unknown Dock, Japan**

* * *

"It's a good thing I brought my car today." Sawako said as the girls sat in the passenger seat of her red Honda Civic.

"Thanks again, Sawa-chan. We really can't thank you enough." Yui answered.

Sawako parked the car in the nearby parking lot, allowing the four girls to get out and scan the area.

Sawako also looked around for Azusa. But so far, no one but the dock workers were in sight.

"If I were Azusa, I'd be hiding close to where they're parking their boats." Ritsu thought out loud.

They took the advice and walked around the docks. So far, there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Maybe she's still at home." Mio told them.

Yui replied, "No. she's here. I know she's hiding somewhere."

Mugi searched around, believing so as well. _"But at this rate, we won't find her anywhere. I need to see much farther."_

She looked across the harbor where the soldiers were hanging around and suddenly she saw a hazy but familiar shadow in between two metal containers. Without warning, Mugi gazed long and hard at it until her eyes suddenly sharpened, causing her to see the shadowy figure in detail.

"I found our target. 200yds northwest." Mugi told them.

Without warning, Yui and the rest bolted towards that direction until they saw it as well.

"AZU-NYAN!" Yui yelled.

The figure was startled and unsure. But hearing that familiar voice caused her to rise from her hiding spot.

Yui dived through the crates and hugged Azusa.

"Yui-senpai…is that really you?" Azusa asked.

Yui nodded as she let go of her grip. "I'm back Azusa. I'm sorry I took so long."

Azusa cried on her chest, the weight of worrying finally gone.

* * *

Right outside of the docks, Azusa confronted Yui and the rest of the girls.

"Yui-senpai, quit the ROTC!"

Yui and the others sighed. They knew that it wasn't as easy as Azusa made it sound.

"Why should they quit Azusa?" Sawako asked her.

"Because they abused Yui-senpai! Please tell her Yui-senpai. Tell her what they did to you." Azusa yelled out.

Sawako faced Yui waiting for her reply.

Yui faced them with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Azusa but I can't just quit. I've been drafted into the Army."

Sawako and Azusa were wide-eyed with surprise. "Drafted?" the older one gasped.

"Yes." Yui began. "When we signed up for the ROTC, we accidentally signed the Draft Form and are now official soldiers of the Kaizen 5th Regiment."

"Wait a minute." Sawako interrupted. "You didn't file a complaint or asked to be pulled out?"

"No we didn't." Yui answered. "We learned about the mix-up right after we were sent on our first mission. A lot more things happened and now, we are officially working for the 5th Regiment."

"No way…" Azusa almost whispered.

Sawako held onto Yui's shoulders and said, "Yui, you still have a chance to leave it for good." She faced the other three. "The same goes for all of you. Please don't waste your lives."

Ritsu replied, "We'd like to leave but—"

"I'm afraid it's up to Yui, Sawako-sensei." Mugi cut in. "Personally, I'd like to continue fighting for what I believe in. For the first time, I can give back to my people in a way only I can do. And now, my dream is to be the best sniper in the entire galaxy. But I won't leave Yui behind after all we've been through. Especially now that we've shed blood sweat and tears together."

Sawako was taken aback by Mugi's sudden courage.

Azusa on the other hand could see the pattern. In a last ditch effort, she faced Mio. "Senpai, do you really agree with them? They want to lose their lives for someone else's war. Please wake them up."

Mio answered, "I want to quit."

Azusa could feel her chest inflate until Mio said, "But after what happened back at the base, I realized how cowardly and weak I was for thinking that way. I was being selfish while everyone suffered for the same cause."

Azusa yelled out, "This is crazy! And you're being an idiot for falling with it."

Mio gave a weak smile. "Yeah. But we don't leave a man behind."

Sawako rubbed her forehead as a migraine began to form. "Yui, are you really sure about doing this? Is this something you wholeheartedly want?"

Yui replied, "Not before I've cleared up all my thoughts. This is something I want to dive in with all of my heart. So I want to take this time to clear my heart of everything for that purpose."

Sawako sighed in relief. _"It's a good thing she knows what she's diving into. This definitely isn't the same Yui I've known in High School. Maybe joining the army was an Act of God after all."_

"How long is your vacation?" Sawako asked them.

Ritsu answered, "One week."

Azusa ran off.

The other girls tried to chase after her but Sawako stopped them. "Let her go. She still needs to sort out her feelings." She faced the girls and said, "But I'm really proud of you. You're all growing up into responsible adults even if I don't agree with what you're doing."

The girls looked at her with amazement. It was the first time Sawako directly praised them.

"But if you do decide to go this way, please don't forget about us." Sawako told them.

They nodded and got back in the car.

The teacher started the car and asked, "By the way, did you tell your sister Yui?"

Yui sweatdropped and replied, "Not yet."

"Yui, you'll never leave this island if you don't tell her anything." Ritsu answered.

Yui retorted, "I think it's best if Ui was kept out of it completely. Azusa couldn't take it well. I'm sure Ui would feel the same way as her."

* * *

Sawako drove back to the high school and parked her car behind the school.

"Yui, when will you meet the retired veteran?" Mio asked.

Yui replied, "I'm going right now. I'm really sorry I can't stay Sawa-chan."

"It's alright. We have all week to meet up again." Sawako replied.

"By the way Ritsu, what did your parents say about your scars?" Mugi asked.

Ritsu frowned comically and said, "They got really worried. It became a pain after a while."

Sawako suddenly cut in, "You girls also owe it to your parents. You have to tell them that you're joining the army."

Mio replied, "She's right. We need our parents trust in this. Ritsu, you have to tell them."

Ritsu cheerfully replied, "Don't worry Mio. I already told them."

Mio blinked. "You did?" she blinked again. _"Am I dreaming? Ritsu actually did something responsible ahead of time?"_

"This is something I've also decided myself. I don't want to miss anything before I meddle with the military." Ritsu answered. "That said, I can't wait to meet the retired veteran."

Yui replied, "Then let's all go together."

"How about you Mugi?" Ritsu asked.

Mugi was a bit unsure right now. She wanted to go, but she wanted to meet up with Shuuji by the park.

"Did you have something planned?" Mio asked.

Mugi swayed a little in a way a lovestruck girl would. Yui and Ritsu noticed this and understood her body language.

"Maybe tomorrow." Yui replied.

Mugi answered, "I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

She ran off with such glee that Sawako instantly understood why.

"Nee, she has a boyfriend doesn't she?" Sawako replied.

"Y-yeah." The three girls answered.

Sawako smiled. "I guess I win the bet girls. Hehehe. Pay up."

* * *

**0555 HRS **

**June 2, Tuesday**

**Unknown Dock, Japan**

* * *

Col. Hagar, Major Bishop and Cpt. Weiss stood in awe at the sight of the men before them.

They were clad in red power armor and stood seven and a half feet tall. Each one had the familiar insignia of black wings with a black blood drop on the left shoulder pad. On the right however was a single black blood drop painted on it. Looking down, you would find a white X painted on the sole black kneecap of the armor.

Several of these giants carried a Boltgun. Some, Flamers and Plasma guns. Still others, carried chainswords or Power Axes on one hand while carrying a bolt pistol on the other. And then there were those with jet packs strapped to their back.

Above all, they were the bane of chaos and the Angels of Death.

"May I ask, what beckons your presence here?" Col. Hagar asked of the helmetless brown haired giant.

The giant gazed down on the Guardsman commander with a grim and serious countenance. "The green tide has arrived on this planet and we will eradicate it."**  
**


	7. Track 7: Homefront

**K-ON:**

_**Song of War**_

* * *

"I ask not for a lighter burden, but for broader shoulders."

-Jewish Proverb-

* * *

**Track 7: Homefront**

* * *

**0500 HRS **

**June 3, Wednesday**

**Shuuji Kobe's Residence, Japan**

* * *

Sunlight shone past the window of the bedroom of his apartment. Because his bed, on the east side of the room, was right beside the window in question, the light managed to flash over his eyelids and wake the sleeping teen.

He got up and looked around his Spartan room. Propped by the corner across him was his lasgun, cleaned, loaded and put on safety. On the same of the room were his TV, desk and closet.

"_Wow, what a day it was yesterday. No briefings. No drills. No gunshots and most importantly, no Commissar."_

But then the teen remembered what occurred yesterday afternoon, just past six. "That was really fun. So much I could do it again with her. I really wished this vacation never ended."

The teen got off his bed and stretched, glad that he was able to unwind on the first three days of his weeklong vacation. Just yesterday, the teen was called out by his girlfriend, Tsumugi Kotobuki to head out to the park and take her out on a date. Startled by her forwardness, he couldn't plan properly but somehow, managed to bring her to a nice restaurant she had never been in, then take her home. He even managed to kiss her at the end, all to her delight.

The memory was still fresh in his mind. He could feel himself blushing just remembering it.

RING! RING!

Shuuji heard the sound coming from his bed. He turned around and pulled out his cellphone from under the pillow. He noticed that the caller was Cpt. Price…his CO or Commanding Officer.

He put the phone to his ear. "Sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant. We're off duty here. I just wanted to call you to pass on some news to your mates." The captain calmly stated.

"Sure." The teen replied. "What news sir?"

There was a brief chatter in the background but Cpt. Price continued. "The Blood Angels Space Marines have landed on the planet. They're going to eradicate an Ork encampment just a few miles to the north of our LZ. I'm not trying to scare you. I just want you and your squad to know."

Shuuji saw the pattern that was forming. "In short, we could get pulled out to join the hunt."

"That's the idea." Cpt. Price retorted. "They're mobilizing as we speak. You'll be on standby till the Colonel gives the signal. Don't forget to pass it on." He promptly ended the call.

The young teen placed the phone on his desk for a moment as he sat on his bed, his head, resting on his left hand. The news shook him in more ways than he wished.

You see… Shuuji and the Whiteshields were taught many things by the Commissar during the boot camp. But the one thing he taught them the most was to be ready to die when they faced the Necrons, Tyranids or Orks in a war. During those lectures, Commissar Stone would also speak of the Space Marines and their exploits and how they are the Guard's only saving grace should all of the above happen to show up. Of course, like the rest of the recruits, Shuuji didn't understand and found it hard to believe. But after seeing with his own eyes, the enemies of the Emperor just a few days ago, he begun to believe and was frightened of the truth.

He lifted his head up and exhaled, "Let's hope those Space Marines are as good as we were taught they were."

He got up and took his cellphone once more to pass on the message to his men.

* * *

**0500 HRS **

**June 3, Wednesday**

**Hirasawa Residence, Japan**

* * *

It was another early morning and Yui was ready for it. After the extensive drills and discipline she received from Cpt. Price, she habitually made an effort to wake up at this time everyday.

Yui had already gotten out of her bed and was routinely inspecting her weapon on the floor of her room. The disassembled lasgun had been laid out on a sheet of cream colored cloth for inspection and cleaning. Yui looked at each part, eyeing it for any signs of warping, dust and the occasional dirt and debris from firing the weapon.

"Ah! This part needs cleaning." She told herself upon seeing the base of the lasgun barrel. She looked to her right and saw the cleaning cloth she had prepared. She took it, twisted it to form an amorphous cone shape, and used the tip to clean the debris off the base of the barrel. She then put down the compounded steel pipe and looked through the other parts.

"_I wonder when this screw got loose." _She thought upon seeing a screw of the trigger mechanism. _"I guess Cpt. Price was right to teach us to clean our guns daily. If the lasgun gets this rattled after every battle, then daily maintenance is a need to prevent the weapon from degrading in the heat of battle. I wonder if Lt. Shuuji knew about this? I'll go text him."_

She put down the trigger mechanism and pulled out her cellphone from under her bed. Only God knows how it got there. She opened it up and texted her comrade about the weapon issue just as Shuuji had texted her his orders from their CO.

"Ah. A message." Yui said as she was about to send her message. She opened up the text and read the orders written in it. "Hmmm…Cpt. Price must be short on men if we'll be put on standby. Is the Ork threat _that_ bad?"

She texted back to Shuuji that she will pass it on to the others and also mentioned the lasgun issue. She closed her phone and returned to cleaning her weapon. She tightened the loose screws of the trigger mechanism, followed by a quick inspection of the other parts. With everything in order, she quickly assembled it again.

She heard a knock on her door followed by Ui's voice saying, "Onee-chan, are you awake?"

Ui turned the doorknob and entered the room to see her sister already up and assembling her weapon. Ui stood there for a few seconds, not comprehending what she was seeing. _"Onee-chan is awake? Who replaced my sister?"_ "Onee-chan…is that you?"

"Of course it's me." Yui replied with a hint of annoyance. "Who else would it be?"

Ui put a hand on her chest in relief. But now looking at her sister, she was more than glad that Yui had grown up a little more in the short time she spent in boot camp. The younger sibling sat down in front of the disassembled weapon and asked, "What are all these Onee-chan?"

Yui smiled and said, "This is my service rifle—the lasgun. I'm just cleaning it up before I put it back together again."

"Ehhh…" Ui said as she looked at the bits and pieces of metal. _"So even taking it apart and cleaning it is part of boot camp. It sounds so interesting. Maybe I should join after graduation."_

Yui quickly assembled the weapon, her form, sharp and purposeful as she put the weapon together. In less than a minute, the lasgun was fully assembled. Yui cocked the gun and aimed at her window. She squeezed the trigger. The click sound it made meant there were no problems with the gun. It was ready.

She placed the gun back down and loaded it with its magazine.

Ui clapped after seeing her sister do it so effectively. Yui blushed and bowed, happy that she was being praised.

"That was amazing!" Ui exclaimed.

"Hehehe. I can even do it blindfolded." Yui told her.

Ui chuckled lightly at the idea. She could already see her sister fumbling around with the gun parts and assembling something else instead.

"Ah! I almost forgot." Yui suddenly exclaimed. She picked up her cellphone, stood up and called up Mugi. "Hello? Mugi? Today's the day. Let's all meet up at school so we can all visit the psyker together."

"That's a great idea. I'm getting dressed now." Mugi answered.

Ui was confused by the sudden actions but she stood up nonetheless and said, "You're going somewhere Onee-chan?"

Yui faced her and nodded. "We're going to visit a retired veteran from the army. I'm already excited. What should I wear?"

Ui put her hands behind her back and said, "Anything's good Onee-chan. If it's just a drop in visit, then wear something comfortable."

Ui then asked her what she wanted for breakfast and quickly took to the kitchen to prepare food for Yui and her friends. Yui on the other hand went to the shower, took a bath and changed into some casual clothing. She put on a yellow hoodie over a white T-shirt with the picture of Pikachu at the front. She also wore blue jeans and white sneakers. Though normally she wouldn't wear jeans, she had reason to this time. She needed to holster her laspistol so she opted for this getup.

After getting fully dressed, she strapped on her laspistol to her right leg and made her way downstairs and into the dining room. Yui noticed the basket of goodies that Ui had prepared.

"Thank you Ui. I'll be back in a few hours." Yui told her sister.

Ui nodded and watched as Yui took the basket and ran out of the house. The younger sibling sighed. Her sister had left once again onto another wonderful adventure.

Ui sat on the couch in the living room for a moment and turned on the TV. "It's so lonely without Onee-chan."

Suddenly a news report flashed on the screen. The news anchorman sat in front of the camera with a grim look on his face.

"Today, we have just received a report…"the anchorman began. "A group of terrorists known as Gorn'gutz have taken the nearby mountainside as their homebase and are preparing to launch an attack on the cities below. We haven't received any further news from the JSDF but citizens are advised to prepare for evacuation to Narita Airport should the terrorist threat escalate."

Ui watched with interest. It was rare for Japan to have terrorist threats or any threats at all.

The news anchorman shifted in his seat for a second before returning to his professionalism. "We have Youji Nakagawa on the scene. Nakagawa, can you walk us through this?"

For a moment the screen split in half between the anchorman and a military journalist in camouflage gear. The journalist suddenly said, "Yes, we're here at the base camp of our defense forces and things are about to get hot. They've begun initial contact with the terrorists and tried negotiations but the terrorists have not made their demands and started shooting the soldiers. We're about ready to make our counterattack and are in preparation for a full scale war should the need arise."

The anchorman listened intently and was curious of his last statement. "Did you say full scale war? Are the terrorists that well equipped or do they have enough numbers for it?"

The journalist swated the flys away from his face. "Yes and Yes. The terrorists are actually not from Japan and they have both the manpower and equipment to attack and occupy a prefect of the country."

The anchorman paled at the realization. "So we are looking at a possible invasion force. Shouldn't we begin evacuating the nearest towns and cities?"

The journalist shook his head in disappointment. "According to the Commanding Officer of the JSDF, the terrorists, while having the necessary strength to carry out an attack is still too small to fully invade the cities and towns below the mountains. Also, they chose a difficult vantage point on the mountain that makes it hard to make an all-out-attack. Basically, the terrorists chose to make their base near the cliffs where it's a straight drop on the other side. In order to invade, they need to pass down the mountain path and into what we call in the military, a chokepoint where our soldiers are standing by."

That bit of information relieved the anchorman and the viewers.

The anchorman nodded and said, "Thank you Nakagawa, please keep us posted on any updates. In the meantime, the prime minister has ordered all citizens to be ready for evacuation and stay calm and organized. This is Ken Shuuske of Sakuraba News."

The news switched back to a lifestyle channel allowing Ui to take a deep breath of relief. There was no need to panic at this uncertain moment.

* * *

**0531 HRS **

**June 3, Wednesday**

**Sakuragaoka High School, Japan**

* * *

Yui waited in the parking lot of the school. She told her friends that it was a long drive there and no buses were available at the time. As she waited, she received a text message from Commissar Stone, detailing who they were going to meet.

His name was Liao Kung. He is man of Chinese descent and a retired Sanctioned Psyker of the Cadian Imperial Guard. He had served under the 110th Cadian Shadow Corps and made 120 confirmed kills during his service in the regiment. After a bad injury to his spine, he was pulled from service, awarded with proper honors and given bionic enhancements to his spinal cord. Amazingly, these enhancements opened more channels for his psychic powers, increasing their efficiency and granting him a huge boost in power. He returned to service once more and fought even to the point his psychic hood was badly damaged. According to eyewitnesses, he discarded the hood in the middle of battle and unleashed his full power onto a wave of orks, wiping them out in a blaze of fire and lightning. Ever since, he has never worn a psychic hood despite criticism and fear from his comrades. But in his entire thirty years of service, he has never once shown any form of taint, insanity, or any signs of psychic backlashes. He was then retransferred to Col. Hagar's regiment before retirement. He retired at the age of 50 and has gone into solitude, harnessing and honing his psychic abilities in hopes of passing his hard earned knowledge to younger psykers before they succumb to the warp.

Yui put away her phone as she noticed a familiar car in the distance. It drove in closer and the girl saw it was her teacher who was driving.

Sawako had just arrived in the parking lot with her red Honda Civic. She parked it in the driveway and got out to meet Yui. "Are you ready Yui?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yes."

Sawako put her hand under her chest and asked, "So why is it you want to meet the retired soldier?"

"My CO advised me to." Yui answered. "He said that the man can help me better understand my role in the military. I also want to know it. I want to make certain of a few things."

Sawako noticed the dodgy answer. She didn't want Yui to keep secrets from her. "Yui…Although I'm not in the same profession, you can still come to me whenever you have a problem. Please, tell me if there's anything I can do for you."

Yui nodded. She understood her teacher's feelings, which was precisely why she wanted to pull through with this visit.

Soon enough, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio, with their laspistols holstered to their right legs, managed to round the school and enter the driveway where Yui and Sawako waited.

"I'm so glad that Sawa-chan is giving us a ride. I don't have enough money to take a cab there." Ritsu declared.

"But I thought you always had enough money for that." Mugi answered. "Didn't your parents give you a raise in your allowance last time?"

Ritsu replied, "That was before I joined the Guard. Now that I'm with the regiment, they decided to cut me loose so I can learn to live with my decisions."

"Oh my." Mugi gasped as she put a hand over her mouth. "I didn't think they were that ruthless."

"I can share a bit of mine…" Mio whispered.

"So shall we go?" Sawako asked her former students.

They all nodded and the older woman got in her car and turned the ignition key. The girls hopped in the car and Sawako drove off the parking lot and straight into the busy street.

* * *

**0531 HRS **

**June 3, Wednesday**

**LZ Alpha, Japan**

"**Operation: Meat Shield"**

* * *

At the base of the mountain codenamed, Spearpoint, a group of Japanese soldiers were busy building trenches and laying claymores near the only path up the mountain. Most of the soldiers were dirty and tired of constant digging and construction of defensive perimeters around the chokepoint.

"This is just bull!" yelled one soldier as he dug through the ditch with his yard long shovel. "Why do we have to dig while the tin men relax in the base? This is so unfair!"

"Calm down Jun." replied his aged companion. "We're almost through here and then it'll be their turn to fight."

"Yeah right." Said the unbelieving soldier as he threw his shovel to the side. "Those 'Space Marines' or whatever they call themselves better be useful. If they can do half the things they say they could, then I'd gladly dig this god-forsaken hole all day long. But noooo…they just sit around sharpening their armor and their tongues. I'm telling ya…if I was in one of those suits, I'd cream Gorn'gutz and his monsters."

"Then you should have been born on Baal instead." Said a low and emphatic voice from behind the two soldiers.

The Japanese soldiers stopped what they were doing as they saw a brown haired, helmetless Blood Angel Space Marine with a chainsword attached to his left side, approach them. The marine stopped in front of the ditch to look down and see how the progress was going only to find a bickering soldier, tired of the day he was having.

"Is it not enough that you even get the chance to wield a gun?" the brown haired marine replied.

The aged Japanese soldier bowed in respect and replied, "It is a great honor Captain Lunarius. My colleague is just tired from all the work. You understand don't you?"

"Oh I do." The captain answered, the wind whipping his hair, back and forth. "You are not a man until you've performed hard labor. But we also have a saying in the Chapter…_you are not a Space Marine until you can appreciate hard labor._"

The hotheaded Jun felt the Space Marine's words directed at him. "Whatever man. Not to sound disrespectful, but you're outta line buddy. We're the ones fighting here to protect our world. Not you. So take your philosophical bull elsewhere and let the real men take charge."

The space marine eyed the hotheaded soldier with an annoyed look. "Then by all means, lead the way. I'll be glad to support you in the protection of your planet."

The hotheaded Jun gave a smug look at the marine as he was about to turn around and continue digging.

"But know this…" the space marine interrupted. "Your arrogance is all that stands between you and the enemy. If you want to really fight them, then stop cowering behind your pride and fight."

The marine pulled aside his chainsword and stuck it in the ground in front of the hotheaded Jun. "Take it and go up there. Lead the vanguard up the hill and take the boss' head."

Jun just yelled back, "I knew it. You're just a pussy in armor. How about it tin man? Can't handle the real fight now that you're here? I don't need your stupid sword. I'd go up there and tear him to shreds."

"Then do it." The marine answered with a cold tone.

Jun hesitated. He didn't expect the marine to be this serious. He couldn't understand why the marine was putting him on the spot either. "You know I'm gonna do it!"

"**Then Do It.**" the marine emphasized.

Jun kept silent for a few seconds before he backed down for real and shook his head.

The marine pulled out his chainsword, satisfied that he exposed the soldier's true nature. "Now you know why you're digging the trenches. You've got spunk kid. But you're not even worthy of wearing your own uniform. Stick to digging. It's the only thing you're good at."

The marine attached the chainsword to his left side once more and walked off to the Command Tent where his five-man Sternguard Veteran Squad stood around a map of the entire mountain.

They greeted the captain with a nod of affirmation. The officer returned the gesture.

Looking over the map, the captain told them, "We have the chokepoint ready as planned. Now for the fun part." He pointed at the mountain and said, "We'll bombard the hill with artillery and force them down the road." He pointed at the road next. "While our Devastators and Tactical Squads lay down suppressing fire, we'll drop down behind them on top of the mountain and break their artillery and work our way to their boss. They'll get caught in the pincer and die out. Any questions?"

The other marines said nothing.

"Alright, let's get moving." The captain finalized.

* * *

**0546 HRS **

**June 3, Wednesday**

**Unknown, Japan**

* * *

Sawako had driven the car a few miles on the road, making good time thanks to the lack of traffic.

Yui and her friends were busy chatting away in the car as they usually did, not minding that Sawako had lowered to windows instead of turning on the AC.

"Hey, Sawa-chan…are we there yet?" Yui cutely asked.

Sawako signaled left and said, "We're almost there Yui. Just sit back for a while."

Yui pouted and said, "Awww…hey guys I just got an idea! Let's hold a concert for the students in Sakuragaoka when we get back."

Mio shook her head. "No, Yui. We only have a week of vacation and it's already Wednesday. Two days of practice isn't enough time. And we also have our orders."

Mugi nodded as well.

Ritsu on the other hand sighed and said, "It would have been great to do the concert. I can see it already…Me on the drums while Mio trips over the cord again. 'Oh no, Mio tripped again! Get some pictures quick! We can sell them on Craig's List.'"

Mio bashed the drummer's head in harder than usual. "If you even mention that again, I'll throw you out the car."

Sawako held her laughter in for a few seconds before it burst. "That would be the best scheme you've thought of yet Ritsu. I have a camera with me too. Let's do it and make a nice profit."

"Sensei!" Mio yelled out, her face beet red.

Mugi smiled for a moment until she received a text message. She quickly opened her phone and noticed it was from her boyfriend. She quickly texted back and waited for him to reply.

Yui noticed the lovestruck Mugi and thought, _"Mugi really loves him. She spends more time with him than with us. I wonder what it's like to have a boyfriend and fall in love? It must be really nice."_

She imagined what her boyfriend could look like. He was handsome, gallant, and unafraid of taking risks—a complete prince charming.

But that image remained a dream.

The Imperial Guard was an army that faced many challenges. The Bloom of Love, was one of them. Yet she still dreamed, believing that one day she might find that special someone as well.

"Oh girls, why is it that you're carrying those guns with you?" Sawako asked them.

Mio answered, "Rule #4 of the Imperial Guard manual states that all personnel must be armed and ready for conflict at all times."

"_That's just being paranoid..."_ Sawako mentally remarked.

"Don't worry Sawa-chan." Yui reassured. "We won't expect trouble ahead but we want to be prepared just in case something does happen."

"If you say so." Sawako replied, whilst keeping her eye on the road. It was much better than thinking about the fact that her students were armed for war.

Sawako shifted her foot to the brake pedal and softly depressed it as she made a left turn into a single road that ran up a hill, overlooking the ocean. At the top of the hill was a small, two story wooden house complete with chimney and a gazebo to the left.

The red car climbed the hill and parked just outside the house, allowing the passengers to exit and gaze at the humble home of the retired soldier.

Sawako admired the house. "Sugoi. So even soldiers can live off well." She then faced Yui and asked, "So what rank did he retire from? Colonel? General?"

Yui answered, "He's not part of the ranking system. He's a specialist attached to the regiment, to aid them against specific enemies. He was also the aide of the Colonel of our regiment."

Sawako's eyebrows rose. Most especially since Yui was going to fulfill the same role. Her curiosity began to rise.

The five of them walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" answered a low voice from behind the door.

Yui and the other guardsmen heard the familiar click of a pistol being cocked. Yui looked at her friends and they nodded, knowing what to do.

"We want to talk to psyker Liao Kung. Is he home?" Yui said as she pulled out her laspistol and flipped the safety down.

"_Psyker?" _Sawako wondered. But then she noticed Yui and her students pull out their weapons. She was about to gasp out until Mugi grabbed her by the arm and gave her a serious look.

Sawako knew at this point to just shut up and listen as Mugi walked her behind the car and both knelt down allowing Ritsu to stealthily circle around the house to the back door. Mio walked over to the left side of the house and stacked up by the door there.

Yui saw that her friends were in position. She then turned to the front door and said, "Once again, can you tell me if Liao Kung is home? We're friends of his."

"Sorry. Nobody here by that name." said the low voice. "I think you got the wrong hou—"

Yui kicked down the door, startling the man inside and sending him to the floor. She reflexively aimed her gun at him, noticing that he wasn't the man the commissar described to her. It was just a punk with a gun and tattoos on his face.

"Drop it. You don't have a fighting chance." Yui sharply ordered.

Suddenly, another man, who'd been hiding beside the door, quickly came out with a flashlight and a knife. He stood in front of her and flashed the light on her eyes. Yui quickly moved forward and pushed the man back with her left hand before he could stab her. As the man reeled back, she aimed her lasgun at his head and squeezed the trigger. A bright beam of red light fell upon his forehead and it promptly exploded, sending the man to the floor with a badly shaped hole in his head.

The other man cursed, got up and aimed his gun at her just as Ritsu and Mio knocked down the two other doors simultaneously and entered the room their guns aimed at the man. The panicked gunman looked at the other two before returning his gaze at Yui, a little too late. Yui closed in and whacked the butt of her gun over his head, stunning him. She then held his neck with her left hand, and simultaneously placed her left leg behind his left leg and sweeped it as she pushed him down. Yui crouched and placed her right knee over his neck as she aimed her laspistol on the man's forehead whilst holding down his gun arm by the wrist with her left hand.

"Hey!" yelled out a crude voice coming from the nearby stairs. The guardsmen looked at the source and saw a long, black haired old man being held hostage by a young black man with a gun aimed at the older man's temple.

The girls froze as the black man walked down the stairs with his hostage. "Alright, nobody moves or Gandalf here is gonna be casting spells in Hell."

"You don't have to do this." Yui told him, her voice, calm and collected. "Just put the gun down and I promise you we can work this out."

"I don't want no promises!" the black man yelled. "I want to walk outta here with my boy nice and slow."

Yui looked to Mio and Ritsu who had their guns pointed at the black man. She then nodded to her friends and they backed off lowering their weapons slowly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Said the black man as he walked himself and his hostage to the front door, the assailant's back facing the entrance.

Yui got up and took a step back as the other gunman got up, his eyes wide with panic as he aimed his gun at the girls.

The two gunmen walked backwards and out onto the porch, their aim never leaving the girls. The black man then put his left arm around the old man's neck while he aimed the gun in his right over the man's right temple.

Yui then said to the hostage, "Psyker, tilt your head to the left a bit more."

The old man did as he was told. Suddenly a red beam struck the back of black man's head causing it to explode. He dropped dead on the spot. Before the other gunman could register what happened, the back of his head also exploded thanks to another red beam.

The old man looked back to the red Honda Civic and saw that it was Mugi who had shot down the two assailants.

"I'm glad that one of you knows how to shoot." The old man replied. "Miracles truly do happen."

* * *

**0546 HRS **

**June 3, Wednesday**

**LZ Alpha, Japan**

"**Operation: Meat Shield"**

* * *

The morning grew colder, its chill, biting through the jackets of the hundred strong JSDF Rifle Company entrenched a few feet behind the first trench they dug. All the while, the brown haired Space Marine Captain stood behind them, his gaze sharpened for the coming war.

Captain Lunarius Ascella was a Blood Angel Captain from the 5th Company sent to quell the Ork numbers before they could multiply and sweep the planet in a never ending war. He came with a ten-man squad of Assault Troops, a personal five-man Sternguard Marine Squad, two, 20-man Tactical Squads and a five-man Devastator Squad for good measure. But this would not be enough to break the back of the Ork invaders and he knew this grim reality from prior battles with the Orks.

The Captain looked back to see his Sternguard Marine Squad, ready and waiting, their scoped bolters almost shining in the faint light of morning. He looked to his left to see Major Oda Goro of the JDF, still nervous of the giant in armor.

"Do it." He urged the officer.

Major Goro pulled out his radio and sounded out, "All artillery…FIRE!"

The sounds of thunder filled the air as the Artillery Tanks blasted their guns on the mountain side. For ten minutes, bright yellow and orange blasts could be seen, flaring up upon the face of the mountain.

The tanks stopped firing and waited for their guns to cool. As they did, the JSDF Rifle Company lay in their trenches, gun at the ready.

"This is it old man. We're in the game now." Said the hotheaded Jun as he looked down his sights whilst keeping his feet firmly planted on the dirt of the trench he was in.

The aged soldier wiped the sweat from his brow. Unlike his partner, he wasn't so eager to fight. He was just a few days from retirement till the sudden call to arms.

The aged soldier gripped his M16 to his shoulder as tightly as he could and uttered a small prayer to God that this battle be quick and that should he die, his death be painless.

A loud but faint battle cry could be heard in the distance. Then marching noise filled the air.

It came closer and louder. Faint shadows and shapes could be made out. The soldiers tensed and focused, their fingers on the trigger.

Then the Orks came through the fog. Some were already bloodied. But all were hungry for war. They raised their Choppas and waved their makeshifts guns in the air.

The soldiers felt their arms weaken and their stomachs curdle. The hotheaded Jun lowered his rifle slightly on instinct as he saw these green aliens. "Oh my go-"

"WAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Yelled an Ork Nob. Many more Orks yelled with him.

* * *

**0556 HRS **

**June 3, Wednesday**

**Liao Kung Residence, Japan**

* * *

The girls and their teacher sat around the couches of the living room whilst the old psyker, Liao Kung, set cups of tea on the table in the middle.

"Your first time seeing death?" the old psyker asked of Sawako.

But she only nodded in reply. She was still very much shocked by the events that transpired a few minutes earlier.

Everything she knew about the girls was a need to know basis. They joined the military, period. They were in Boot Camp for at least two months, period. They were taught how to fight, period. But to see them apply the skills they learned and kill so ruthlessly (at least Mugi), destroyed everything she knew about them and left her in its wake wondering why.

She picked up the cup of tea as her students remained silent, ashamed of glancing back at their teacher.

The old psyker picked up his cup of tea and said, "I don't know the words to comfort you, but what they did was save my life. For that, I am grateful they did what they had to."

Sawako lightened up, hearing that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you. I'm just a little shaken up by all this. It really happened right?"

Yui nodded. She then faced the old psyker and asked, "Sir, are you Liao Kung the Destroyer?"

"So they still call me that…" replied the old psyker. "At least my war buddies know some respect unlike those lowlifes in the bodybags."

Yui then replied, "I am also a psyker Kung-san. Please, teach me how to use my powers."

"Eh?" uttered, Sawako.

The old psyker looked at Yui from head to toe. He already felt her shining presence a mile away but upon closer inspection he noticed that the girl's psychic affinity was much lower than he thought. "Go home."

"Why Kung-san?" Yui pleaded.

"The Warp is not meant for innocent children." The old pysker answered.

"Hey, Yui saved an entire day from her vacation to meet you." Mio interrupted. "Telling her to just leave is a bit unfair!"

"Justice is not the answer to your question." Kung replied. "The Warp is like a storm. It is violent and unexpected. To harness its power requires a steel mind and full conviction. She has neither making her a danger to herself and those around her. Demons can easily possess her the way she is."

Ritsu and Mio's eyes widened upon hearing that horror. They never knew how perilous the burden Yui had been given till now.

Sawako on the other hand was more confused than ever. "Wait…What are you guys talking about?"

They briefly looked at Sawako and understood her confusion. Only the Guardsmen were educated in matters of the Warp and its denizens.

Mugi answered, "Sensei, the Warp is a place outside of natural space. Its nature is too alien to fully understand. But I think that it holds incredible power and that people like Yui and Kung-san have to ability to see and tap into it at will."

"No. The Warp is not a power source." The old psyker corrected her. "It is Hell outside of physical space. But there is power in it as it is raw emotion given energetic form. I can go further into details but here's the short version. The Warp is a spiritual dimension that is influenced and sustained by mortal emotions and actions in the physical universe. Fast forward to M41 and the universe is in constant war with at least six races: Humans, Orks, Eldar, Tau, Tyranids, and Necrons. All that raw emotion creates a 'disturbance in the force' if you know what I mean. So now, we've got Daemons, Enslavers, Chaos gods and all sorts of nasty things crawling around there."

"Wait, so you're saying that we created those demons?" Ritsu asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Some of em' yes." The old psyker answered. "The major ones like the Enslavers and Chaos gods were created by other races. One of them by the Eldar."

"Slaanesh, right?" Yui inserted.

"Yes. Did Commissar Stone teach you that?" he asked her.

Yui nodded in reply and answered, "He told us the entire history of the universe and the Imperium."

The old psyker set his cup of tea down on the table. _"So the little guy made good on his word." _His face scrunched up at the memory of Commissar Stone. _"And now he wants me to pay up by teaching his recruit how not to kill herself with the Warp."_

He shifted in his seat, still uncomfortable with the situation he was in. Losing a long time bet with the commissar was beyond his belief.

"I'm still not teaching you a thing." He dictated. "Your heart and mind is too clouded by guilt." He stood up and picked up his half empty cup and walked out the front door.

"Wait!" yelled Yui as she followed him.

But the old psyker continued walking and then set his cup on the floor. "Watch."

Just as he said that, the rest of the girls arrived outside to see what was going on. The old psyker focused his attention on the cup. He pointed his right hand at the cup and curled the rest of his fingers back, save for his index and middle finger. He emptied his mind and begun channeling a small portion of the Warp to his fingers. A tingling sensation began to surround the fingers in excitement before it became visible sparks of lightning and blue wind. It suddenly shot out and arced onto the tea inside the cup, fully vaporizing it without burning its container.

The Guardsmen marveled at what they had seen. Sawako on the other hand, was downright speechless.

The old psyker turned to Yui, his face beaming with pride. "If you can do that by the end of the day, then I'll think about it." He walked back into his house, leaving the girls with an impossible challenge.

"HE CREATED LIGHTNING?" Sawako exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Mio replied, with as much disbelief.

"Yui said she could also do that." Mugi explained. "But her lightning is less controlled."

"HUH?" Sawako exclaimed once more, still in disbelief.

Yui walked over to the cup and picked it up, her hand shivering in excitement. Her game face shone brightly as a fire of determination set place in her heart. She walked into the house and into the kitchen where she used the faucet and poured water into the cup.

As Yui walked out of the house with the full cup, Ritsu blurted out, "Is she going to do it?"

Yui set down the cup in the same place as the psyker and took a few steps back for good measure.

She pulled up her sleeves and yelled, "Yosh! I'm gonna try it!" she aimed her right hand over at the cup and flawlessly imitated her superior. The same tingling sensation flowed through her as the word 'Smite' seemed to form in her mind.

"Smite!" she yelled, allowing a whitish blue bolt of lightning to arc forth. Though it seemed to have landed on a rat near the bushes, a few feet east of the cup.

"Almost! Did you guys see that?" Ritsu exclaimed. But when she looked back to see her friends, she saw that they were several feet back. In fact it looks as if they were taking refuge behind the porch.

"Hey, why are you guys all the way back there…" she trailed off, until she realized that Yui completely missed the target and hit another living thing.

"I'm gonna try it again!" Yui exclaimed.

Ritsu quickly took cover behind Mio as Yui fired away, this time, her lightning striking the hood of Sawako's car and disabling the engine.

"NOOO! MY CAR!" Sawako yelled as she held her hair in distress. "It took me five months of dieting to save up for it!"

"Yui!" Mugi called out. "Wait for a second! Let's find a place to train for you."

"Ah, right. Let's do that." Yui answered. But then she looked at the ruined car and felt very ashamed. _"Oh no! I have to replace Sawa-chan's car. Maybe my salary has enough to buy her one."_

Suddenly Sawako was behind Yui, looking more menacing than a Daemon Prince. "Yuiiii…." She bellowed before strangling the life out of her. "You idiot! You costed me 5 months of Mcdonald's and soda on your Bug Zapping! Now how am I getting home?"

"I'm sowwyy Sawa-cwhan…" Yui managed to mutter.

* * *

Mugi, Mio and Ritsu managed to line up some rocks over a small log about 50 few feet from the old psyker's cabin. The three girls knelt down and took aim at the rocks.

Mio fired four shots from her laspistol before hitting one rock. It burst into several pieces that flew all over the place.

"Not bad." Sawako said as she watched them practice their marksmanship.

"That ain't good enough on the field though. You gotta make each shot count." Said the old psyker beside her.

Ritsu fired two shots and managed to hit her rock on the second.

"Say, Kung-san…what really is going on here? It's all so confusing that I don't know what's happening anymore." Sawako said to the old psyker.

He huffed out, "Well, you've heard about conspiracies and the like on the internet right?" he saw her nod so he continued. "Well the world we live in is controlled by a global one that oversees and manages the world for a higher power."

"A higher power…" Sawako muttered as the statement greased the wheels of her mind. "So you're saying something like a world government under a governor who also works under someone not from this world. It sounds like a wonderful fairytale."

"Only its real." The old psyker added. "Our world is actually one of many in the galaxy under the rule of the Imperium of Man."

"That…" Sawako was left speechless once more.

Mugi took aim at her rock and fired one shot. It hit home, exploding the rock like the others.

"Good job Mugi. You're not the sniper for nothing." Ritsu praised her companion. She then turned to Mio and said, "See Mio? Mugi showed that it can be done so now it's your turn to get a one shot, one kill."

Mio felt the veins on her head throb. "Sure, I'll just make a headshot…as if!" she glared down Ritsu and yelled, "If you really think I should do it, then show me how Ritsu! You haven't done any better at all."

"Ahhh…right…let's go see how Yui is doing." Ritsu said as she begun to shrink from Mio's wrath.

But Mio forced her to look straight and aim her gun at the next rocks lined up about 35 feet away.

"Now shoot down the next rock before I raise moral with my gun." Mio yelled out, deliberately imitating her commissar.

"Yes ma'am." Ritsu barely muttered.

Sawako sighed as she saw how well leashed Mio kept Ritsu. She faced the old psyker and said, "So this Imperium, is a powerful faction. And they have the liberty to do as they please with the planets they command. So what does that mean for Yui and the girls?"

The psyker replied, "Everything. The number one tax that each Imperial Planet must pay is Human Resource. That ranges from a labor force to levying people for its standing military—the Imperial Guard. Most of the time it's the latter so the Planetary Governor raises a Garrison Force and an Imperial Guard Regiment to send out to protect its borders from the other factions in the galaxy."

"Namely…" Sawako trailed.

"Aliens or what we call in the Guard, Xeno." The psyker told her. "They're constantly pounding on our borders and slaughtering our people like animals. Thank the Emperor, there's guys like me and Yui who can fend them off with psychic powers."

The puzzle began to fit in Sawako's mind. Whatever information he left out, she thought best not to ask knowing it would only place more grief in her heart. It was all too much to take in at once but here she was, listening in on something absolutely out of a science fiction novel only to realize how serious he was with it.

"_To think there was something this incredible holding us together." _Thought, Sawako.

Mio fired off three shots and managed to shoot down the rock at the 35 meter range. Then it was Mugi's turn and she consistently shot down the rock on the first hit. Ritsu was last and managed to shoot down the rock by the second shot.

"The last target is at ten yards." Mugi told them. "Relax your muscles and take a deep breath then exhale. Find the state of stillness as you exhale. Then grip the gun and squeeze the trigger." She took aim at her target and took one slow but deep breath. She exhaled as she gripped the gun a little tighter and when her entire body's rhythm stood still, she squeezed the trigger, sending a beam of red light at the rock, causing it to explode.

Ritsu aimed at her target and followed Mugi's example. She relaxed herself, took a deep breath, exhaled and fired. And like clockwork, the rock exploded. "I did it! I finally did it!"

Mio tried it but was a little off in her timing causing her to fire off as her body rhythm returned to normal. She missed so she fired a second shot and managed to hit the rock. Hanging her head in shame she said, "I knew it. Melee is my specialty. Of course it makes sense. Even in training I had the lowest scores in marksmanship. There's no point in shooting the enemy anyway when you can just get close and cut him down. They'll rush you before you can even pop a shot at them anyway."

The girls holstered their lasguns and stood up from their crouched stances.

Ritsu faced her friends and said, "Don't worry about it Mio. All it takes is practice. You'll only get better the more you do. Now let's go check up on Yui."

The group walked ahead of the shooting range and into the forest. As they did, Sawako asked of the old psyker, "I heard from the girls that you retired."

"Yep. I'm too old to fight." The old psyker quipped.

"Please tell me honestly." Her tone became more serious. "Are you going to train Yui in using her powers?"

But Liao Kung shook his head. "No. Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment. All who have become psykers tend to go insane over time or die from tapping into the warp without enough control."

"So why did you become a psyker knowing all that?" Sawako asked, anxious and dreadful at the revelation.

The old psyker avoided eye contact as he said, "Because I thought it was cool. I thought that if I could use these powers to save my boys, then the world would be a safer place. But as I got used it, I realized the dangers with it. I was tapping into a place that demons and chaos gods lived in. At any time my powers could backfire and either kill me, or everyone else. Possession and summoning daemons was just the icing on the cake. Soon enough everyone realized the dangers after my last student got possessed and summoned a legion of Daemon Princes in the middle of the base on planet Aragonitium. The entire base was wiped out. I was away at the time but I got the message from the base. I called in the Inquisition to purge the demons then perform an Exterminatus."

"What's an Exterminatus?" she asked of him.

He hung his head a little as he replied, "The wiping out of all life on the planet."

"Wha—why so extreme? It was only one base!" Sawako nearly exclaimed.

He scratched his head in shame as he said, "The thing about demons is that their influence is viral. Everyone is bound to be tainted over time. Also, other demons can feel the presence of others and are drawn to it. But for some reason, they can't enter our world unless they have a willing host and psykers are the most willing since they tend to draw power from the warp."

"So you're saying that the planet has become a beacon for them to travel to all because of one person tainted by the warp." Sawako answered.

As they walked passed several more trees, Sawako realized why this psyker retired and fully sympathized with him. _"If it weren't for the fact that an entire planet was killed because of him, he'd still be in the Imperial Guard. He's filled with dread from the burden he bears." _She looked at the old psyker and his black hair that showed signs of graying out. Upon seeing him, she imagined Yui walking in his place. _"Does Yui really want to bear the same burden? Does she really know what it means to be a psyker?"_

They neared a clearing with several felled trees and scorched earth in random places. In the middle of this clearing stood Yui, huffing and puffing as she raised her hand at the cup once more. She fired off another bolt of lightning only for it to arc to a rock about three feet north of the cup.

The girl fell to her knees, tired and frustrated. "Why isn't it working?" "_I tried focusing on the cup to strike it, I tried focusing on the water, then I made a lead electron onto the water but no matter what method I tried, it keeps veering away."_

But Yui didn't stop. She tried and tried, each time the lightning missing its mark. But she didn't waver and continued as the sweat poured from her face.

The old psyker saw her determination and how serious she was. He had hoped that she would've given up after a few more tries knowing it was impossible for her. But her dedication began to scratch at his heart.

"Why is it that you want to be a psyker so badly? I can tell you've seen enough to persuade you otherwise." The old psyker asked her, his voice cracking slightly in impatience.

Yui got up and faced him, her determination far from wavering. "Because there are people who need protecting. I can accept that the warp is dangerous and far from righteous. The Eldar are enough proof to show me that. But whenever I tapped into it, I realized it wasn't always this way."

The old psyker's eyes widened. He had thought that most psykers never caught on to the original warp, much less an untrained one.

Yui continued her speech. "The warp was once a place of peace and spirituality of greater purpose. It held more significance than the world could ever imagine. But people have perverted it with their sins." Her face became more solemn as she spoke the next words. "It made me sad to see a beautiful place so corrupted by the demons spawned within it. That is why the Eldar fell and the other races before it. I don't want to see any more people fall to its corruption. I still believe that all is not lost and that hope isn't the road to disappointment. We just have to have faith that our fate will have many disappointments but that we must endure and persevere past it to reach for hope."

She channeled the warp once more, raising her right hand like she did earlier. But instead of channeling lightning to her fingertips, she channeled an invisible path to the water in the cup. She then focused her feelings of determination into lightning on her fingertips. And in an instant, it flowed and arched onto the water, vaporizing it and the container.

A little bit of snow suddenly appeared on Yui's fingers. But because the girl was too exhausted from the endeavor, she dropped her hand and felt her eyelids begun to fall.

Mugi, Ritsu and Mio ran over to the tired girl carefully tending to her and laying her down on the grass. Worry filled their faces and they looked to the old psyker for direction.

Liao Kung ran over and knelt down to check on Yui. He pressed his hand on her neck and head. Upon feeling a pulse and seeing no signs of possession, he sighed in relief. "This girl really is troublesome. Let's take her back to the house. She'll wake up soon enough."

The girls nodded and promptly carried Yui back to the house after a long morning of action and suspense.

* * *

**0556 HRS **

**June 3, Wednesday**

**LZ Alpha, Japan**

"**Operation: Meat Shield"**

* * *

The orks ran forward, firing their guns at the JSDF stationed in the ditches. None of the shots landed a hit but the sheer terror may as well have killed the men. These green monsters ran through the soft dirt, stepping on the prepped landmines as they did. Red mists filled the air as each ork that stepped on the mines, died in a violent explosion. But they did not stop. No…they charged even harder.

Without warning the JSDF fired their M16s and M4s at the orks, doing their best to kill the monsters. They felled the entire first line before the second line of orks managed to get close enough to jump into the trenches.

"AHHHHH!" Yelled the hotheaded Jun as he fired at a nearby ork. "You want some? Come and get it bastards!" he yelled again as he fired at another nearby ork.

One ork managed to jump in the trench and chop in half, the guy next to the hotheaded jun. the ork raised his axe and said, "Time to die humie."

As he closed in, Jun raised his gun in fear of the seven foot monstrositiy. Suddenly, a bullet lodged itself in the orks forehead, causing the greenskin to fall dead on the floor. Jun turned and saw that it was the old man who shot the ork.

For a brief moment, the old man smiled until an ork jumped into the ditch and used his left hand to grab the old man by the head. He then used the large machete in his right and severed the head off the old man's body.

Jun lost all his nerves and climbed up the trench only for the same ork to grab his legs and toss him back on the floor. The ork laughed briefly before saying, "You're next humie. I's gonna stomp ya to lit'le bits."

The ork raised its foot up as Jun yelled in fear. But before the ork could deliver the man to hell, his temple exploded leaving a gaping hole and now, a dead ork. Jun looked at where it came from only to see a Blood Angels Marine with a smoking boltgun, now stationed behind the trench line.

"Get up and fight." The marine bellowed in an almost robotic voice. He then aimed at the orks still running towards the trench and fired at each one, felling them via headshots and well placed shots at center mass. Soon, several more marines joined in and created a strong firing line. Orks fell right and left as the Blood Angels fired round after round from their boltguns. Explosions and cries of dying orks filled the air but the monsters pressed on. Some even fired back with their makeshift bolters and autoguns. JSDF riflemen fell left and right from the gunfire.

One Ork strapped some dynamite to his body and lit each one before screaming madly as he ran to the marines. The ork leaped only to be shot down by one marine, causing him to explode.

"Where's our support?" yelled one JSDF soldier. He looked back at the frontline and fired his last shot, hitting the ork in the groin area. The ork stumbled for a while but quickly got up and began running again. The rifleman fumbled madly through his pockets to change mags but the ork got close enough and put a round into the man's head, causing it to explode into pink and red mist. The ork laughed as he got peppered with rifle fire. The green monster fell in the now growing pile of bodies in front of the trench line.

The battle grew worse as the Devastator Squad arrived at the firing line beside their fellow marines. The Heavy Boltgunners quickly fired away and felled many orks who strayed too close. The remaining orks took cover behind rocks, blown up potholes and anything they could find to hide from the heavy firepower that kept the WAAAGH in check.

With the green tide slowed to a halt, the marines with rocket launchers, Lascannons and Plasma guns fired away at the rocks, blowing both the cover and the orks behind it into dust for the earth.

The Blood Angels and the JSDF Rifle Company fired away at the scurrying orks who fired back. In two minutes the exchange of fire left the orks dead.

The riflemen could not believe they survived that. Jun himself was in awe and fear that he even lived through this horror.

The marines monotonously changed their mags and reloaded all weapons. One marine commented, "That was a good start."

"Indeed brother Kyron." Replied a Heavy Boltgunner. "Now we must face the second wave."

The JSDF who heard that paled and shook in fear. Their numbers had been whittled down to 60% strength from the first wave. Fighting a second one so soon was madness itself.

But they couldn't flee if they wanted to. The second wave had arrived from beyond the mist. Now larger orks and well armored ones marched down the mountain alongside KillaKans and heavy weapons bearing orks. Some even had makeshift flamethrowers.

From where the marines and JSDF riflemen's view, they saw an endless green tide. Behind their helmets, each marine smiled. It was a good day to fight and a good day to die.


End file.
